She's Pure Evil
by Animic
Summary: Terra is a full-blown Voldemort supporter. She hates Draco Malfoy; they have been competeting for Voldemorts approval since birth. What will happen when her first mission is assigned to kill Draco Malfoy. And now she's falling for him...
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer after the incident in the Department of Mysteries. How I had longed to be there with them, fighting alongside my mother and father with the rest of the Death Eaters. How proud I would have made them! Instantly, I would have became Voldemorts favorite as mum always said I would be. I growled, rolling over to the other side of the bed, and got up. I put on my long black robe, and sat on the edge of my bed reading about Curses and Counter curses.

I had an obsession with reading. It was scary. Many Slytherins, though afraid of me, always called me the Hermione of Slytherin. The nickname which is all to obvious, in which I hate. But, I had read almost every book in the library there and was considered one of the best in the school. I guess that's one of the main reasons Hermione hated me. Mostly, I read about the Dark Arts, Potions, and Quidditch. My favorite Quidditch team was the Chudley Canons. Always has been. They aren't the best but, I always went to their games with my father. Dad had always loved the Chudley Canons.

My father built a mini quidditch pitch in our backyard and taught me how to play when I was very young. I was and still am amazing. My favorite position is seeker, because it's what I'm best at. However, Malfoy had to buy his way into it and so therefore, I am stuck with Chaser. I've read all about Quidditch tactics and history. To my father, I am one in a million and am amazing. Therefore, I've been on the Quidditch team ever since.

It was close to the day I would have to go back to Hogwarts but it didn't bother me much. I didn't like Hogwarts as most people did but it wouldn't kill me to go out and learn something I already knew. One of the people I disliked about that school, aside from the fact that Draco Malfoy goes there, is Pansy Parkinson. She loves me and it gets on my nerves. Of course, you have the Slytherin prince which happens to be Malfoy. Mostly by name repetition and popularity. Ask any girl and she says it's because of his hotness. I don't see anything in him that would be remotely hot. Now if he was transferred into a ferret, then maybe.

But you also have the Slytherin Princess, or queen. I just happen to be that person. Mostly because my parents are death eaters and I am the only girl in slytherin who actually loves the Dark Lord. And is not afraid of him. So, Pansy Parkinson goes for the two royal people. She claims to be Malfoy's girlfriend and my best friend. That is absolutely false. She annoys me, but the good part is that she does whatever I tell her to. I could tell her to go jump off a cliff and she would probably do it. No one had that power over her, not even Malfoy.

I don't consider myself to have friends in Slytherins. If I wanted to, I could surely scare some people into being my friends. However, I believe that friends slow you down and it is best to not associate yourself with people of lower status and capability than you. My guess, is that is why Voldemort loves me so much. He never wanted friends in Slytherin either. He had followers, not friends.

That is one of the many ways Malfoy and I are alike. We both think exactly the same. We immerse ourselves in the dark lords example and have followers, not friends. But that is also the main reason we hate each other. We are in constant competition to be the favorite of Voldemort. Well, that's what I consider the competition as.

I had just finished reading about the curse of the bogeys when I heard voices downstairs. I figured my parents were already up and realized I should probably go make breakfast or something. They always told me I didn't have to, but I had read so much about cooking spells, it wasn't even a question. I always made breakfast, and it was always perfect.

However, when I got down there, I saw something I didn't expect. Almost every Death Eater was there, including Voldemort, and Malfoy to my displeasure.

"My lord," I said respectfully. "My humble apologies. I hadn't known you were coming, or I would've made breakfast already. What would you like, sir?"

Voldemort grinned. "No need for that, Persephone." Now, I never liked being called Persephone. Everyone at Hogwarts called me Terra if they wanted to keep their skin. But, I made an exception for Voldemort. He liked the name Persephone so I did not question him. "I'm not hungry."

"Alright, my lord." I smiled and sat down in the only available seat…next to Malfoy.

"Suck up." He mumbled. I glared over at him in a look that said 'if looks could kill.' Quickly, he shut up.

"As I was saying, Draco." He snapped. I smirked and looked at Malfoy through the corner of my eye. He got what he deserved and therefore I let it go. "There is something I need done. At Hogwarts."

"I'll do it, my Lord." I volunteered, with no idea what the mission was. Bellatrix smirked in her seat. Bellatrix had always loved me and always thought that I met her expectations. I was always more than happy to undergo a challenge of the dark lord.

Voldemort laughed. "Such enthusiasm. Well, it wouldn't be so bad to have two on the job. Persephone, Draco, I need this done. This year, you understand. No exceptions, you know what the penalty is. It will be a shame to kill either of you, so get, this, done!" He said sharply.

"Of course, My Lord. What do you want? Your wish is my command."

"I need you two…to kill Albus Dumbledore."

A grin plastered upon my face. This was going to be a fun year. Of course, this would not at all be hard. And, there was no way I couldn't have a little fun with it. "My lord, that is the best mission have I ever been given."

"I'm glad you're excited, Persephone. Now, I know you both are only 16. However, I believe each of you contain talents that benefit more to each other than keeping it to yourselves. My attempts have been futile in the past, I realize that. But at the present time, I have no time to abandon my recent plans to take care of another obvious one that I need carried through. So, I leave it to you two. Both of you would be the better choice because you go to Hogwarts, therefore making it much easier."

This mission was going to make this year so much more interesting. However, the idea had just come to me that I would have to be associated with Malfoy. I looked over at Malfoy who looked most pleased with the idea of this mission. I grimaced at him but he wasn't paying attention. He looked more than happy to fulfill this duty. It sickened me. Why did Voldemort rely on this coward when he could have a powerful, brilliant girl who has read almost every book in every library I'd ever seen? It just wasn't fair. I'd finish this mission myself, without his help. Then I'd earn every bit of the Dark Lords appreciation and gratitude. I'd be welcomed back like a heroine!

"I promise you, this mission will done with the most haste I have in me. You will not be disappointed."


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix was more than delighted to have me, her daughter, have such an amazing task from the Dark Lord and was therefore astounded when her sister did not see the same way. She just didn't see things the way Cissy did. Nor did I. Cissy was actually scared. As if Malfoy and I wouldn't carry through with the mission. As if I wouldn't?! Who did she thinks she is? Did I want to die? Of course not. Did I THINK I was going to die? No, but I could see where the Dark Lord would want Malfoy to. But still! Did HE have any doubt of finishing the task? Because if he did, he might as well have died by now already.

Bellatrix left one day with Cissy and I was stuck at the house. Already, I had reread, well skimmed, my Curses and Counter curses book to see if any of them would help. But, nothing sparked my interest besides the killing curse. I figured if I were going to kill Albus Dumbledore, it would have be a major creative way. Not just the killing curse. I didn't want to be too original. Imperio would be interesting, though. The idea I had in mind, was somehow form an attack on Hogwarts. Voldemort would graciously accept that idea. Then Dumbledore would die that night by the best possible way, taken by surprise. But, how to attack Hogwarts would be a problem. They were surely to see us from a distance away and apparating within Hogwarts walls was obviously impossible. There was that one time where they release the apparating bans from Hogwarts whenever we learn how to apparate but I imagined there would be much security that night. As if we didn't have enough problems already. It would have to be simple, and suspected to take all the others by surprise, as I said. How? I had absolutely no idea. But I was going to find out.

As I was reading in my room, the door soon opened. Why, it was none other than Malfoy. How excited I was to make a fool out of him when I finish the task months before he does. I could never allow him to overcome me. I'd finish this task myself. He'll only be half of what the Dark Lord expects of him, and that is not at all a high percent.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I spat. Even the name was filthy.

"Now listen here, suck up. I don't like you and you don't like me. We're clear on that?"

"Crystal," I murmured, not looking up from my book.

He must have suspected me to say a long combat but I had no intention. I was too morphed into my studies to have the time to mangle with his pity verbal abuse games. "But we've got a mission and have to put aside our differences and get this done." He snapped.

I smirked to myself. Differences? HA! We had no differences. Our resemblances with thought were much too alike than different, which is why we both hated each other. Except, of course, he lacked parts that I had such as cleverness just the same as I lacked some parts that he had, which was chirpiness.

"Keep your balls on, Malfoy. It WILL get done. You need to stop worrying about dying, alright? With me as your partner, the Voldemort will be more than happy with MY achievements."

"What do you take me for?!" He shouted. "Or have you not noticed that Voldemort chose me to have the Dark Mark instead of you? Do I betray a flicker of jealousy, Persephone?"

"Don't call me that, ferret boy!" I yelled. My hair shaded into a deep shade of red from the tips and eventually filled my entire hair. Yes, I am a metamorphous. However I rarely used it. Mostly, various physical parts of me changed as my emotions drastically altered. My hair, was the part that changed the most. When angry, it changes to red, Embarrassed: pink, Happy: blonde, Sad: dark blue, and etcetera. Normally, it stayed to that Dark Brown color that I love.

I shook my hair around to change it back into the usual color that it's always in when Malfoy glared at me. "You don't expect for me to ACTUALLY let you take all the credit? This isn't a competition but if you want it to be, I'll gladly-"

"You'll gladly what, Malfoy? Snog Pansy in front of me. Sorry, Malfoy, but unlike other girls, that trick or punishment doesn't apply to me. So, go snog her in front of Millicent Bullstrode. I'm sure she'd volunteer to do a three way where all three of you would have the most fun of anything." I quickly shut my curses and counter curses book and put it under my bed. Immediately, I walked myself to the most beneficial thing I had in my room. My bookcase. It had tons of school books found in the regular and restricted section, in which each I had read at least twice or more. I searched around and found what I was looking for. Magical Drafts and Potions. I figured there had to be at least one potion or draught that might have a killing effect, or at least something drastic to have Dumbledore get a taste of what was coming after that. Even though I had no idea what that something might be.

When I sat down on the edge of my bead again, with my black rimmed glasses on, the book threw from my hands to the other side of the room. An angry standing Malfoy stood above me. "I don't wanna work with you any more than you with me. But my mother-"

"Your mother? She what? Wants us to work together? Sorry, Malfoy, but your mums a faraday cat. The only reason she wants us to work together is because she knows I'm smart, and wouldn't get myself killed. Bellatrix, on the other hand, believes in me 100% that I will finish this on my own. Besides, I've already got an idea," I snapped at him as I walked over to the other side of the room to get my book.

My room was quite big, as I lived in a mansion. The walls were black with green slytherin wallpaper. Yes, I was VERY proud of being a slytherin. But I wasn't obsessed like Malfoy was. My bedposts were a black and then my covers were brown. No, barely anything matched, but that didn't matter to me. It was what I was like. The floors were a brown carpet and the only furniture I had was a desk in which I read on, and a nightstand which held my glasses and everything that I would need to take care of them.

"Don't you DARE talk about my mother like that, you!"

"I'll talk about your mother like that however I want, Malfoy! Your mum thinks your going to die during this task. Voldemort probably expects you to. But not me!"

"I don't care! Once I kill Dumbledore, that'd be enough for the Dark Lord. I'll be welcomed back like a hero! And you, will be crying in the corner once you realize your death is closer than you think it is. I don't need you! I'll finish this task myself!"

"And so we have competition, then?" I smirked, holding out my hand. There was no way I was ever going to work with him. If that's what the Dark Lord thought, he was dead wrong. Did he expect this to happen? Did he expect us to compete? Ha! The more fun for me! If I'm lucky, I just might get to kill Malfoy. Wouldn't that be the day, huh?

Malfoy's lip twitched. "Competition, it is." He said, shaking my hand vigorously.

* * *

The next day, I spent up in my room researching and researching till I blew my brains out. I found many different potions that would be useful, but scarcely any of them would kill. Or cause any harm at all, for that matter. They were simple potions and I was sick of them. Finally, once I had read Magical Drafts and Potions at least 3 times, I moved onto the next best thing. I figured, if they had Magical Drafts and Potions in the school library, I highly doubted that there would be any highly poisonous or dangerous enlisted inside it. So, I searched through my book case and found what I was looking for. Moste Potente potions.

After I skimmed through the index, I found one that was somewhat familiar to me. I was almost positive Voldemort had talked about it at one point. The Emerald Green Potion. I was surprised it was even in here but I had never seen this book in the library at school. Though it could very well be in the restricted section. For obvious reasons. The Emerald Green potion had a very detailed description. It even scared me, but it was very intriguing. And it was perfect for what I wanted done.

Emerald Green Potion is highly poisonous and cannot be penetrated by hand, Vanished, parted, scooped up or siphoned away, nor can it be Transfigured, Charmed or otherwise made to change its nature. It produces the following symptoms: weakness, loss of balance, delirium, fear, screaming, shortness of breath, weakness of character, loss of physical control, despair, and extreme thirst. Some of these may be further signs of delirium rather than symptoms in and of themselves. It has a highly debilitating effect on the drinker and will cause death if left untreated.

The ingredients and procedure looked very hard. I had never seen a more complicated potion. But nothing was impossible and therefore I had to try. Snape, even though he would now be enrolled in the defense against the dark arts league, would possibly have access to his old potions cupboards. Surely the new potions teacher would gladly let him take whatever he needed. After all, whoever it was, Snape could surely scare him into letting him have them.

So that knocked off a few of the items in my list. Other items were regular items that could be found in the Herboligy greenhouses. Wouldn't be so hard to steal from there. And, I spotted some that could be found in the Forbidden Forest, in case I found those scarcely hard to find.

Everything looked simple at the time being. The few items that I didn't recognize or wasn't sure about, I would look for in Knockturn alley tomorrow. I was almost positive that at least one of the stores would carry what I was looking for.

* * *

This weekend was the weekend that I set sail for Hogwarts. Not too excited but this new mission just boost my happiness up by a lot. It was the Wednesday before I had to leave and I had everything planned out. Obviously, I needed a backup plan in case the emerald green potion somehow failed. Though, I highly doubted I would need it. For now, I focused more on the potion. No, it didn't leave room for an attack on Hogwarts but it would kill Dumbledore if he had no time to react to the potion. I had to get him to drink it at a desperate place. Somewhere where he wouldn't be able to get a bezoar or an antidote.

My father didn't have time to come with me or mum to Diagon alley. Him and Lucius Malfoy were gathering all the Death Eaters and having a meeting. I had longed to go but, Bellatrix sacrificed her meeting to take me to Diagon Alley and so therefore, I went. We used floo powder and once we were there, there was the obvious crowd of people getting their school items for their next year.

I never liked Diagon alley. Too many unpleasant people there. Also, some of the stores were most displeasing. Such as the new store, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was ridiculous. As if they could replace Zonko's at Hogsmeade? No thank you!

Instead of going to Diagon alley, I passed the closest gate into Knockturn alley. I figured I should get those supplies first. Bellatrix said Cissy was in today and had arranged to meet in the Leaky Cauldron. I shrugged and let her go. It would be easier to travel alone. However much I loved my mum's company, this is one of the things I had to do single-handedly.

I entered the only shop that I know and trust, Borgin and Burkes. It selled many of dark magic products and most would definitely help me in my mission. As I entered, I saw one of the people who I half expected to see here. Malfoy.

"So you haven't given up yet, I see?" Malfoy grimaced.

"Not like you," I said back distastefully. He was not very hard to ignore as all he said was some minor insult and went back to looking for whatever his idea was. "Borgin, do you have any, er, dark potion ingredients?"

Borgin smirked as he looked around and beckoned me into the back. "What did you have in mind, Miss Lestrange?" He asked.

"Well, most of it I can find at Hogwarts or the Apothecary. I need…ingredients that wouldn't be found in either of those stores. Now I've ruled most of them out and I think I need Scurvy-Grass, which I know you have! And also Lionfish Spine, and Bubotuber Pus."

Borgin hesitated for he must have known what potion I was planning to make. The combination of those three dangerous herbs and ingredients was highly toxic and were key ingredients in the Emerald Green Potion.

Once he had gathered all of the listed requirements for my potion he told me the price. "70 galleons." He smirked.

"Borgin…I know you want to sell me those cheaper than that," I said with a twinkle in my eye. Sometimes, I can just make people do things. It is amazing.

"'fraid not, miss Lestrange. Don't really sell these much and gotta sell them high."

"You sell me those for Fifty or you just might be paid a little unexpected visit from my mum and father! And trust me, you don't want that!" I warned him. I felt my hair turn red.

He seemed to flinch and eventually nodded. It paid being the daughter of two major death eaters and I couldn't have loved it more. Oh, the threats I'd ditched out over the years. I didn't ever keep one threat, because I didn't need too. They fell for all my dirty simple tricks, it was almost sad.

"F-fifty galleons, it is, miss," he said shaking a bit. My hair was still red so I shook it back into its original color, then, pulled the money out of my purse that Bellatrix had given me and gave it to Borgin with an upsetting look. Once I had stashed all my ingredients into a regular Diagon alley bag, I started to walk out when something caught my eye. An old cabinet. It was old but it was still intact. It seemed as if I remember it from somewhere. That's when I remembered. It was in the Room of Requirement.


	3. Chapter 3

Last year, when that stupid Dumbledore's Army found the Room of Requirement, I found a time when they weren't in their meetings and hid some of the things that I didn't want found in there. Mostly, I had a stash of Restricted library books hidden in there in case I ever wanted to use them. But, I also had other books.

There was a cabinet that looked exactly like this one in the wreck room of the room of requirement. But what it was, I had no idea. It just seemed enchanted of some sort.

"You and me…we're not so different, Persephone."

I dropped my hand and glared at nothing. When I turned around, Malfoy was standing behind me with his hands on his hips, glaring down back at me.

"We're different, BECAUSE we're alike, Malfoy. Now leave me alone," I snapped as I turned around and started to examine the cabinet.

"Wondering what it is, are you? Too bad I know," He smirked going up to the side of the cabinet and leaning one arm against it. I stared at him blankly and he finally continued. "It's a Vanishing cabinet. Transporter, kind of. Too bad there ain't one in Hogwarts, eh? That'd be handy. Killing Dumbledore and attacking Hogwarts would only be too easy with this thing."

I rolled my eyes. He didn't know anything! Obviously, he hadn't explored Hogwarts like I have. I've been to practically every nook and cranny and knew Hogwarts like the front of my head. "There is one, idiot! It's in the Room of Requirement." When I remembered who I was talking to, I glared at him and eventually left.

The Vanishing Cabinet would be a back up plan. Besides, Malfoy wasn't smart enough to come up with an idea like it. Though, I didn't really plan on using it until next year. To attack Hogwarts in my 7th year would be perfect. With Dumbledore gone, it would only be too easy! And way too much fun. So, I'd save that idea for Voldemort for next year. He'd love that idea. Right now, I was relying on the potion idea.

So far, I had thought about it hard. And had no idea how I would get Dumbledore to drink it. More than likely, I'd keep it in the potions area. Perhaps I could plan a fake party down in the potions class and poison Dumbledore's drink in there. It would be tricky, but it's all I got. I would make it in the Room of Requirement. No one would be able to enter because they would have to know what I was doing and they didn't. So, for the time being, that was the safest place to make my potion. Moaning Myrtles bathroom was out of the question. Harry and his friends go in there oh too often. It would be too obvious and most definitely risky.

So, my trip to Knockturn alley was finished. I went to the Apothecary and got the basic ingredients there and therefore, my mission shopping was done. Now, for school stuff.

Now, I hadn't grown in 2 years and have always been 5'3. Never been any taller. It was a little small but I didn't mind. It made me seem innocent which is perfect, because I am exactly the opposite of that. Anyways, because of that, I hadn't needed new robes for a very long time. I have a self-stirring cauldron so I was all set with that and therefore went to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Yes, I had an owl. He was black and beautiful and fit me perfectly. His name was Dane and he was a long-eared owl. Normally, I take him to Hogwarts just because he's one of my good friends. I quickly bought some owl treats and got out.

Blah, blah, blah, this is the way shopping always went at Diagon Alley. Always shopping at stores that I had always been bored of. I went and got a few more supplies, then went to the Quidditch store to look around, and was just about to find a fireplace when I heard a screech.

"TERRA!" Someone screamed from behind. I groaned as I realized who it was. It was Pansy, who was dragging an unwilling Malfoy behind her.

"hi pansy," I murmured unenthusiastically but she didn't seem to notice, to my dissatisfaction. I never liked pansy. She was annoying and followed me and Malfoy around way too much. It was her obsession with royals, I guess. I was the Slytherin queen, Malfoy is the Slytherin Prince, and so she follows us around like a maniac.

"Terra, it's been so long! How was your summer?"

"Horrible until a few days ago. I've got an important mission this year. For once, Hogwarts is worth going to."

"From you-know-who? Are you sure that's such a good idea? You're not even a death eater yet."

"Don't bring that up, Parkinson. Once I turn 17, you'll be sorry you ever said that."

Malfoy cleared his throat in a means to say something and I glared at him as if to say 'what do you want?' "You're not the only one with a mission, Persephone! And, as Pansy mentioned, you don't even have the Dark Mark yet. Maybe the Dark Lord doesn't rely on you as much as he relies on me. I am, after all, a man." He smirked, fixing his jacket. Ugh, he was so sexist. He's just jealous because Voldemort also gave the same mission to a girl! I'd show him. Am I a feminist? Of course not! Feminists are so weird. It's obvious that Guys are stronger than Girls, and it's also obvious that Girls are smarter than guys. People just need to face those facts. But, it annoyed me when he thought that I wouldn't be able to do things as good as he could. Maybe I'd need a guy for heavy-lifting but that's it.

I opened my mouth in astonishment and anger as my hair turned a dark shade of red. "Look, Malfoy! I'll get the Dark Mark someday, just you wait! And don't even THINK that Voldemort relies on you more than me. I'm ten times more of a genius than you'll ever be!" I yelled. "And DON'T call me Persephone!"

Pansy looked up at Malfoy and quickly changed the subject. "He gave you the Mark? Does it hurt?"

"Do you think I'm a wuss, Pansy?" He snapped. "It would probably hurt you, but not me." Pansy smiled up at her pretend to be tough guy and then looked down at me.

I grimaced at Malfoy. He thought he was so cool. He thought he was so tough. But, once you point a wand at his throat, he's nothing. Useless. Totally clueless. He was just a suck up. I'd show him. He'll be nothing but pumpkin juice by the time I'm done with him.

Annoyed, I finally got out of Pansy's site and left her to Malfoy. He probably wasn't too happy about that which made me oh too overjoyed. I knew he hated her more than anything. Who didn't? So, why wouldn't I be able to use that to an advantage?

* * *

Eventually, I found Bellatrix in Knockturn alley and I side-apparated home with her. The meeting was over and father was back. Naturally, I was overjoyed to see him. He was often gone at the Malfoy's and I always got lonely. Over the years, I had became more of a mommy's girl. And Bellatrix was my step-mom. Sad that I didn't spend too much time with my father but I respected him. Oh hell, I respected him.

And it wasn't as if we didn't have our times. We did. He taught me almost everything I know. Such as Quidditch and the history of the Dark Lord. But, I figured he'd left something out. I'd know sometime. Whenever he was ready to tell me, I would listen. But until then, I would wait patiently.

"Father! So good to see you. Would you like Turkey or Pork?" I asked. I enjoyed cooking for my family when everyone was around. My family also knew that I had a talent in cooking and enjoyed it very much.

"Hmm…Pork," He said and I happily dug my way throughout the kitchen, making the food.

Once it was prepared, I served it to my family and we all sat down. My father, too, was excited about the mission I was given. Not at all scared like Cissy was but excited.

"So, have you thought about your mission at all yet?" Rodolphus asked.

"Of course. You know me. Always thinking ahead of things. I'm making Emerald Green potion." I saw my father's eye twinkle as he heard this news. "Lovely, isn't it? I adore the idea. Just the fact of watching him after he drank the potion…it's just…lovely. Anyways, I picked up some ingredients that I know for a fact aren't contained at Hogwarts at Borgin and Burkes. I'm not exactly sure if they are illegal but they were ingredients. And then, the basic ingredients that I could obtain from the Apothecary that are in it. All the others, I'll steal from the potions cabinets," I informed him.

Rodolphus looked very impressed. "Seems to me like you're on top of things. The Dark Lord will be pleased. So much in fact, that you might even get the Dark Mark early."

"Really?!" I asked with a smile on my face. "He said that?! Oh, father, you have no idea how you just brightened my day."

Rodolphus smiled then suddenly changed the subject. "Oh, did you hear? Canons won yesterday," He smiled as he showed me the paper.

I looked into the sports section and smiled. It was against the Tornadoes. Finally they were getting what they deserved. They lost 30 to 240! "Tornadoes shouldn't even be in the playoffs. They suck! It's not even a question."

Rodolphus smirked. "Me and You are so alike, it's scary sometimes."

* * *

"Filthy Mudblood!" I spat as I saw Hermione in King's Cross. I never liked her. In fact, I absolutely hated her guts. More so than I do Malfoy. Thinks she's so much better than me! I'm ten times smarter than she'd ever be.

Hermione and I…are arch enemies. Kind of how Malfoy and Potter are arch enemies. Hermione is mine. She's Gryffindor, I'm Slytherin, and she thinks she's that smartest little thing. She's not! I've read almost every book, including books about the Dark Arts! I bet she sucks at Defense against the Dark Arts. Just wait, she'll get what she deserves. Once Voldemort comes back into power again, we'll show those dirty Mudblood's. All of them.

"Say it again, Lestrange!" Ron yelled at me beside her. Hermione looked so offended, it was kind of funny.

"Filthy…little…useless…Mudblood," I smirked. "What are you gonna do? Curse me, jinx me? You don't have the guts, Weasley!" I hissed. If it weren't for Bellatrix escaping prison, she would be here with me. But, for the time being, she had to stay hidden. If Bellatrix were here, these Weasels would get their just deserts. I couldn't wait for the end of the year. To see them crying, in the death of Dumbledore, at the mercy of a 16 year old. It almost seemed to good to be true.

I hauled my stuff up the train, ignoring the stupid Gryffindors, and quickly found an empty compartment. Before I put my stuff at the top, I grabbed a book on charms. I had bought it at Flourish and Blotts a couple years ago but only skimmed it. It was called Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes. I figured it might help with the vanishing cabinet. Although I had no doubt in my emerald green potion, I thought I should have a little background check beforehand in case it didn't work. That way, I wouldn't have to quickly read the book, I would just know.

I hadn't even finished the first chapter when the annoying little Pansy Parkinson showed up. She jumped in giddily but I tried not to notice. Maybe if I ignored her, she'd go away. Pansy, always sat with her so called boyfriend, Malfoy, during every Hogwarts express. But, she always came to visit to my displeasure. This time she had something new to talk about other than her and Malfoy just snogged. Hadn't she gotten the point yet that I don't care? Oh well.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She asked excitingly.

"What, your sister kicked your arse again? Because I'm not helping you with that anymore." I smirked.

She took it literally and made a confused look. "I don't have a sister. Unless you count yourself," she said happily.

I rolled my eyes. Myself? A sister? How could she even compare those two? If I was her sister, I'd probably be dead right now. From killing myself. When I didn't answer, she sat down across from me. I saw her shiny badge on her cloak and almost laughed. She had became prefect last year and it was hilarious. A prefect!? Bless her heart. I actually felt bad for Pansy Parkinson last year. Sure, prefect is a big honour and all, but do I really want to waste time patrolling the corridors when I could be sleeping? No thank you. The only thing good about being a prefect would be to give Gryffindors detentions, in which they would never show up for.

"That sucks." I mumbled, telling the truth. Obviously, it wasn't what she was referring too, but I just thought I'd remind her about how much it sucks to be a prefect.

"Jealous, Terra?" She smirked as she started to play with it. . I rolled my eyes and continued to read about various old charms. I scarcely remembered any of these charms and was surprised at that fact. I thought I'd read everything up until now.

"No, why would you think that? I've always hated prefects. And what would I want to be one for? It'd take too much time. Anyways, what'du want? I'm kinda busy," I told her, motioning to the book I had in my hands.

"Well, me and the gang were talking outside and when we came here, we couldn't find a seat. Could we sit with-?"

"No." I said, answering her question before she could even finish asking it. I knew her group of so called friends. Malfoy, Zabini, and the dumb Crabbe and Goyle. Besides, I had more stuff to worry about.

"Well, they kind of already decided." She informed me. Not more than I second later did all four gits enter through the compartment door. Malfoy took his seat next to Pansy and Zabini, on the side opposite me. I got stuck sitting next to Goyle, and Crabbe sat next to him. Luckily, I had the window seat. But I still wasn't happy about this arrangement in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nuh-uh, all of you. Out!" I ordered when they sat down. None of them budged and my hair turned red. "I'm not standing you guys for five hours. This is my compartment. Get! Out!" Crabbe and Goyle seemed to fidget in their seats and it looked as if they were going to leave but Malfoy waved them down.

"Make me, Persephone," Malfoy smirked.

My lip twitched in anger as I admitted defeat. Normally, I got what I wanted, and this was really starting to irritate me.

"I'm going to the restroom," I said under gritted teeth and left the compartment. Instead, I began to search for a new compartment. Shouldn't be that hard to find? But they were right. Not one single compartment was found. I found one where Adrian Pucey and Theodore Nott were in and for now, that was the best I could do.

"Hey, I'm sitting with you guys. That alright?" I asked as I had already took my seat and opened my book. They nodded slowly and started talking about random stuff again. Not too long after that, the compartment door opened.

"Bathroom, eh?" I heard Malfoy's voice from the door.

"Go away Malfoy! You have my compartment, now leave!" When he didn't budge, my temper rose. "That wasn't a request!"

"Get outside, you filthy git!" He spat.

I lifted my upper lip at him and ignored him. He hated that. But, I couldn't just not fight back. "Sorry, Malfoy, but you'll have to take care of your needs…elsewhere," I smirked. Nott and Pucey got a great laugh out of that one but once Malfoy glared at him, they shut up.

"Pansy wants you to sit with us! And she won't stop bugging me until you do!" When I ignored him for the second time, he grabbed the shoulder of my robe and pulled me outside.

"How DARE you?!" I almost yelled and turned away from him. I could hear him following me and rolled my eyes. My wand was in my back pocket, for I knew I would have to do something like this. I mumbled and performed the best Knee Reversal jinx I could. After all, I'd read so much about it in curses and counter curses and picked up some good tips. In which I preformed. Immediately his kneecaps turned backwards and he fell to the ground, whimpering in pain as he swore violently. I laughed and started to head back to the compartment. But, as I turned around, I saw a grownup.

First of all, I knew I was in for it. Grownups were never on the train, so maybe this is because they've been having problems. Well, lets just say, this wasn't the first time that I cast a curse on the train.

When I looked at the man, he was old, balding, and was short and chubby. Not at all pleasing to the eye but I figured one thing out from him. I'd never seen him before in Hogwarts so I assumed he was to be the new Potions teacher. Well, I kind of needed the potions ingredients from him. So, let the sucking up begin.

"Oh, Professor, I'm terribly sorry. H-He, er-" I started but he cut me off.

"No need to apologize, miss. That was one of the best knee-reversal jinx's I'd ever seen. Very creative, hadn't seen that performed in awhile. What is your name, child?"

"T-terra Lestrange," I said slowly. I thought for sure that I would have gotten a detention but he seemed impressed. Weird.

"Lestrange? I'm Professor Slughorn, new potions teacher. Your father was an amazing wizard. Gifted with potions if I ever remember it. Yes, Remember him well, I do. Here, do you mind coming into my compartment to have lunch?"

I looked over at Malfoy and smirked. Sucking up to this professor would be oh too easy. And Snape would surely be able to take any ingredients I needed.

"Of course, Professor," I said, and he led me back to where his compartment was.

The compartment was filled with some other people as well. It looked as if he couldn't find any good people to be proud of. I saw Zabini as the only person that I would willingly talk to and sat down next to him. Along with us was a Hufflepuff that I hadn't recognized, the Weasel girl, Longbottom, and Potter.

I smirked silently to myself. Longbottom was a piece of work, that was for sure. Pure coward, if I have anything to say about it. Bellatrix and my father tortured his parents. It's funny to think about it. Now, they don't even remember his own name! Longbottom, of course, knows of my parents and has therefore hated me ever since. Even though I had nothing to do with it, there was no mistake in how much I wished I had. I was little then, but I was stronger now. Who knows who would be next.

Longbottom glared at me through the corner of his eye. "What are you lookin' at, Longbottom?!" I spat.

His courage fell and he avoided eye contact with me. "Nothing." He said fast. I smirked. This was going to be a good year. They think they're sad now? Oh, let them wait! This was going to be the best year I think I've ever had. To see their crying faces when they realize that all hope is lost, and the Dark Lord will reign once more.

*** * * **

Professor Slughorn went from person to person talking about what each of the parents or relatives, or them themselves did. I wasn't at all interested. It was obvious who his favourite was. That stupid potter. And he seemed to have an interest in the Longbottom. Nobody seemed to know why, but I knew. Well, half of it, I did. I could have cared less of how good of a witch or wizard they were.

When he finally let us leave, Zabini and I left for the compartment. Yes, I decided to go back there. I figured all my stuff was in there and if Malfoy didn't have a plan for his mission, he would steal mine. So, I went back in protection of my items and Dane of course.

When I got back, Malfoy was harassing my owl. I rolled my eyes and scolded him.

"Leave Dane alone, Malfoy!" I ordered and opened the window so he could fly alongside the train. Crabbe and Goyle made room for me to sit down and there I sat, with my arms crossed. There was absolutely nothing to talk about with these people and I didn't feel like reading my moste potente potions book. Because then they would all ask 'what is this for.' Psch, like I'd tell them. If they already knew about me having a mission, that's fine, but they didn't need to know things that didn't concern them.

Zabini had a little trouble with the door but then finally it shut. It looked like it bothered Malfoy for some reason, but I didn't think upon it. Who cares? It was a bloody door! Probably only gay because a stupid muggle made it.

I started playing with the colours of my nails. It was quite fun actually. The nails changed from the colours black, to red, to green, and then back to black again. All the other colours just seemed, er, too much I guess. Pansy was staring out me, I could see from the corner of my eye, and I lifted my head up.

"What?" I asked with my eyebrow lifted, obviously annoyed.

"Nothing," She said quietly. "Just…worried, I guess."

"Worried about what?" I snapped. Malfoy and all the rest were staring over at me. Clearly, everyone else knew what I was talking about. "It's a simple task that I'll be able to finish in a few months. I just need a few more ingredients to-"

"Terra, have you even thought this through yet?"

"Have you even realized who your talking to yet?" I snapped back. I was Terra Lestrange, immersed in Voldemorts example and my mums as a child and am a HUGE supporter of the Dark Lord. Did she seriously think that I hadn't thought it through yet? I mean, I've probably read ten times more than she has in her whole life time and know that much more than she did! It was insulting!

"Terra, I'm serious. You could die. It's not going to be easy to-"

"You told her!?" I shouted at Malfoy. Why did she have to know? Why did everyone have to know? It should be kept in secret. Sure, she could know that I was on a mission, but not what it was for. Only those worthy enough should have the information on what it was for. And she, clearly, wasn't one of those few. In my opinion, the only worthy ones, are the ones that associate themselves with Voldemort and are, or wish to be a Death Eater.

"Yes, I told her! What are you getting all bent out of shape for? She's not gonna tell anyone, dipshit!" Malfoy barked back.

"Except me! I don't need people on my back about this! It's bad enough that I have to put up with you about it, but more than likely all the Gryffindors know by now because of you!"

"They won't if you just shut up about it!" He shouted.

I leaned back against the seat with my hands folded over my chest. My hair had turned a violent shade of red, clearly showing that I was not at all happy. Except for these random outbursts of anger that I tend to have, this year would be great. And I wouldn't HAVE these random outbursts of anger if the people would just leave me the bloody hell alone!

After the train arrived at Hogwarts, I stood up and waited for everyone to leave the compartment. They all walked faster than I did anyway. Malfoy stayed behind for whatever reason. Probably to play with his hand of glory, if you know what I mean. Oh, that was good. I would definitely have to use that as an insult one day. It would only be too prefect.

Pansy dragged me into the carriage with her and the others who were on the compartment. About five minutes later, Malfoy showed up. Pansy did her usual thing, lying on his shoulder as I watched in disgust. How could anyone be attracted to that git?!

Finally, as my misery ended, all of us walked out of the carriages. Everyone could catch the vibe that I was pissed off. Just because. I was like that sometimes. Make me mad just a little bit and you just might be getting what you paid for. They'd see in the end. I had more than thought out this plan. It was my life. My new life. This is what my life was going to be like when I graduate from Hogwarts, and I simply could not wait any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Sorry for the lack of updating. You know how it is. I got sidetracked by roleplaying and photoshop. Haha, and school. Of course. I know people don't really like this story. My advice, if you don't like it, I wouldn't read it. Don't waste your time. haha. I like it so that's all that really matters. I know it's a little odd that they're sort of related but they're not blood related. Plus, don't all pure-bloods get married anyway and most of them are related. So, I figure it's ok. Well, that's all there is. :) Hope you like the next update.  
Oh, and to make up for my absense, I'm going to post a couple more chapters. :) Oh, and FYI, I wrote this story awhile ago so there might be a few grammatical errors and such. I apoligize in advance-**

Once I finally got settled in my dormitory that weekend, I was aware of the sudden Quidditch try outs. Thanking god that I caught them, I grabbed my Nimbus 2000 –since I only joined 3rd year, I didn't have a nimbus 2001- and my Slytherin robes. Quidditch must have been starting early this year. Either that or our captain was thick.

Normally, there was never a Slytherin girl on the team. The only reason I became chaser was because of Marcus Flint. Flint really liked me, for some reason. I guess he saw me as the only girl for him because he followed me EVERYWHERE! It actually got very annoying after awhile. But I put up with him, because I got to be on the Quidditch team. Not to mention, I was almost a better chaser than he, himself, was.

When I finally got down to the field, I almost wanted to turn around and go back. Malfoy was the quidditch captain. Why, god, why? Why Malfoy? I asked myself. ANYONE but him, please! But, it was still Malfoy. I walked over the bench and sat down, disgruntled, next to Adrian Pucey. He was in his seventh year and was one of our old chasers.

This year, I was hoping that I would try out for seeker. Imagine the look on Malfoy's face when I got the position. But now, that dream was shot. Malfoy would NEVER give up his position, no matter how much he stunk.

When Malfoy noticed me, he walked over towards me, smirking.

"Thought you'd be too scared to show up, Persephone."

"Scared of what?" I asked stupidly.

"I don't accept girls on my quidditch team. I thought you, of all people, would have guessed that."

I felt my eyes turn blood red as I stood on my tip toes to look straight into his face. I was inches away from his face as I glared at him.

"You need me on this team, and you know it." I whispered so only he could hear. He knew he needed me. "Look around you, could you honestly pick three of them that would do a fairly decent job on the pitch that don't include me?"

"Honestly, I could, midget." Midget?! MIDGET! How dare him! He's just jealous. That's right, he was just jealous. I knew what this about. It was about my blow up on the train. This was for revenge, to see me suffer. "If you started begging though, I bet that'd change my decision."

I looked at him in disgust with my mouth wide open. Then, I shut my mouth tight and twisted on my foot and storming off. He knew more than I did that he needed me on the team. He must have thought that I would have begged. I knew for a fact that he wanted me on the team, nevertheless. This was just to embarrass me, anger me, or both. Well, I wasn't going to let into his trap.

"Fine, Malfoy. You seem so sure that you don't need me. Have fun losing." I called out and then went back to the common room. Silently, I laughed to myself. Now, HE'S going to have to be the one begging to have me back on the team. Not me.

* * *

From then on, I only focused on my mission. Nothing like Quidditch was going to get in the way. Once I reread my potion book, I realized that the potion would take a month and a half before it was even ready and it only held a little tiny sample! I took a deep sigh and started to work immediately.

During that school week, I was bombarded with school work. But I got that done fast. Verbal spells were easy, so I had no problem writing an essay on them. After my DADA class that following Thursday, I approached Snape after class.

"Can I help you, miss Lestrange?"

"Look, Snape. I know I've said I don't trust you, but I cannot hold back my request any longer. I need you…er…to help me. Just a little bit. Don't tell the Dark Lord. All I need is a few ingredients."

"Ingredients? What potion are you making?" He asked, intrigued.

"That does not concern you!"

"Alright, agreed miss Lestrange. I'm sure I could fetch a few ingredients from my old cupboard. What is it you need?" He asked, obviously bored.

I told him the list of ingredients that I need, which happened to be a fair few. I had gotten the rare ones at Borgin and Burkes, the beginner ones that were mentioned at the Apothecary, and then I just need the others that weren't in either of those stores. Turns out, that happened to be around 5 or 6. Not too bad.

When Snape approached Slughorn, it was as I suspected. He was more than happy to let Snape browse through his old cupboards again. It was all too perfect. I grabbed the ingredients I needed and that was all I needed of Snape's help. However, he didn't seem to think so.

"What else would you like me to do, miss Lestrange? I could help concoct this potion if you so wished."

"I told you before. That part does not concern you. This is MY mission. Not yours. You don't need to get involved with everything. Plus, the last thing I need is you talking about it to the other teachers."

"Now miss Lestrange. How many times must I tell you and your mother that I would never-"

"Don't talk about my mum!" I ordered. "We both have a right to question your actions!"

Therefore, I stormed off and went back to the common room. Tomorrow, I would start it, hopefully. If I could find the Room of Requirement, I could dump my ingredients and my cauldron up there.

*** * *  
**That morning at breakfast, Pansy approached me.

"Draco told me to tell you that there's quidditch practice after school tonight."

I chuckled. Did he honestly I was going to give in that easily? No, no. HE would have to beg to have me back. Hopefully, he noticed that all the other players sucked and couldn't find a good enough replacement.

"Well, you can tell Malfoy that I'm not going."

"Why?" She asked, startled. I had never abandoned Quidditch practice before so it obviously surprised her.

"Malfoy told me that he didn't allow girls on the team. So…he has to live with his team going on a losing streak until he can tell me himself that he needs me back on the team."

Pansy sighed. "Why can't you just join? I know you want Slytherin to win this year and the only way they will is-"

"Is if Malfoy can suck it up, and apologize," I finished her sentence and went back to the common room. Today would be the day that I started the potion. I knew I wouldn't get far but that didn't bother me. To start it would be exciting.

So, I gathered up all of the ingredients in my cauldron and made my way quickly up the grand staircase, staying out of sight as much as I could. Finally, I reached the seventh floor.

'I need a place to make my potion' 'I need a place to make my potion' 'I need a place to make my potion' I thought over and over again as I paced back in forth in the place I thought it to be. Finally, a door appeared and I entered excitingly.

It was the wreck room. And there sat the Vanishing cabinet that I had seen in Borgin and Burkes. At least I knew for SURE that it was here. For the first couple days, all I had to do was add some simple ingredients to get it started and keep that boiling for a couple of days stirring constantly in a self-stirring cauldron. Once I finished putting the ingredients it asked me too, it immediately started boiling and therefore, the cauldron started to stir. So, in the next couple of days, I would add the next ingredients.

* * *

After that was finished, I had some excess homework I had to do. Potions essay on how to make a wolfsbane potion. Now, I had made this potion for Fenrir Greyback oh too many times, and therefore it was easy. Nevertheless, essays are time consuming.

Of course, Malfoy walked in and sat down on the chair next to me. He stared at me until obviously, I was annoyed. I looked up at him and gave him a look as if to say 'what do you want?'

"Given up yet?" He asked, grinning.

"And I'd tell you why?"

"It was a bloody joke, Persephone. Jeesh, sometimes you need to stop taking things so seriously." He said, as if he was offended.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my work. Malfoy hadn't left yet and it was starting to annoy me. "May I ask why you continue to sit here and bug me when I'm trying to do my homework. If you want me to do yours, aint'a gonna happen."

"Persephone, you know why. My chasers suck! Well, particularly this one. He's horrible! So you come back on the team this instant or I'll drag my father into this!"

I frowned at him. "No," I said simply and went back to writing.

'_Wolfsbane potion is very effective against werewolves. It helps them fight against their newly formed wolf mind. The transformation causes them to lose all control and forgets who s/he is. Wolfsbane potion will prevent that. The main ingredient is Wolf-'_

Suddenly, he grabbed my quill and I looked up at him. "Give that back, Malfoy!" I ordered.

"Come back on the team!"

"I won't, Malfoy! After all, I'm just a girl. Now, you get to suffer with one of the best players on the team…gone." I sneered, saying 'gone' very softly.

Malfoy, admitting defeat, threw the quill on the floor and left into his dormitory, swearing at me on the way up. I smirked. Half of his remarks were unintelligent and poorly planned. Too bad he didn't know. It was fun to play with Malfoy's mind.

After all the years, I had been one of the best Chasers on the team. Well, I couldn't call myself the best out loud, because obviously Flint, our captain, was also a chaser. However I see myself almost as good as him sometimes. I had been playing since 3rd year, though I'd played quidditch since I was a little girl. Now, Malfoy just has to see how bad of a team he has without me on it. I absolutely couldn't wait until they had their first game and failed miserably. It would be like the cherry on top of a milkshake. Simply too perfect.

A month passed and my potion could not be any better. I had used most of the ingredients and was almost done. It was very exciting to think that Dumbledore would be dead sometime soon. It was almost too good to be true.

During that month, Malfoy had spent every feeble attempt trying to get me back onto the Quidditch team. He never gave up, and it kind of impressed me. But, still I denied him. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of having the team win. After all, not one of his feeble attempts, contained the word 'sorry' in them. Not that I expected them too, but I wouldn't come back until he said it. Malfoy, I know, would never give in. It was a battle of wits and so far, I was winning.

Snape seemed as if we were finally ready with nonverbal spells. It had taken all the others along time to learn so this month had been a bore in Defense against the Dark Arts. He said he was going to divide us into teams of two, in which we would perform against each other in a tournament. The winner got a special prize. More than likely, it was a 'congratulations, you're an idiot' but I was excited. Only until I found out who my partner was.

"Terra and Draco." He said calmly as he was reading through the names. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Malfoy who was grinning towards me. I figured it perfect. It was time to prove who was better. The girl death eater, or the guy. The tournament began and it was me and Malfoy's turn. I wasn't exactly sure how good Malfoy was at nonverbal spells, but I didn't think I had anything to worry about.

_i'Furnunculus'/i _I said in my head. A yellow beam came out of my wand and blueish green came out of Malfoy's. Immediately, I recognized it as the Shield charm and frowned. A couple seconds later, I had the pain I had never before experienced.

When the dark green spell hit me, I fell to the ground with blood coming out of my mouth unwillingly as I strangled on the ground. What spell had he used? I had no idea. I had never used this spell, nor had I seen it or read it anywhere. Could Malfoy make his own spells? If he did, I had to admit, he was good at it. The pain only got worse once I thought about it and groaned on the floor.

"Make it stop!" I begged to no one in particular. A dark figure appeared in front of me and his face looked a bee's nest. It was frightening. Did this spell affect me in the mind as well? Whatever it was, it was the most terrifying thing I'd ever experienced. I tasted blood. It was coming out of my nose and mouth and my eyes felt like they were burning! If I were sane, I would've been completely embarrassed as I squiggled on the floor. But it didn't bother me. I was in pain, and I wasn't going to deny it. Why had Malfoy used this spell against me? Did he know it would do this? Verbal abuse is one thing, but this is unbelievable.

Finally, the pain seized and I took a huge breath as I cradled the ground. Everything was dizzy and I felt like I was going to black out. Tears were falling down my face, either that or it was blood. I didn't want to know. I heard yelling around me but I toned it out.

Eventually, I heard a soft voice that I recognized. When I heard the voice, I relaxed. For once, I was glad to be talking to Pansy Parkinson.

"Terra?" It sounded as if she were scared. "Terra, are you alright?"

I let out a cry and looked over towards her. "Do I look alright to you?" And all the rest of that day, I remember as a big, black, dark cloud. For I passed into an immediate sleep. Malfoy was going to pay for this! I'd give anything to have him pay for this! Oh, he would pay! I'd figure out something! There was no way he was going to pull a trick like that on me again!

* * *

I woke up, coughing out blood onto the blanket that was in front of me. Next to me on my right, Pansy jumped when I suddenly awoke and put on a quick sad face.

"Where's Malfoy? I'm gonna kill him," I spat. Her eyes drifted up behind me and when I turned my head I saw someone I hadn't seen there before. Malfoy. Immediately, I reacted.

"You foul abhorrent depraved ferret!" I yelled as I quickly jumped of my bed and tackled him to the ground. A quick punch to the face was accurate until I was pushed away. Malfoy had grabbed my wrists and forced me back onto the bed. My hair turned another violent shade of blood red as I glared at him. "I'll kill you, Malfoy. I bloody swear I'm going to straight out murder you!"

"Persephone, please, stop!" He yelled as he pushed me back into the bed.

"He didn't mean to, Terra! He didn't know the spell would do that!" Pansy cried, defending Malfoy.

"Are you seriously defending him, Pansy? Did you see what he did to me?! DID YOU SEE WHAT I LOOKED LIKE!?" I was breathing harder this time as I practically screamed. "And what kind of bloody spell was that, anyway!?!" I yelled.

"Snape taught it to me last year. I didn't know what it did! I was experimenting, I swear!" Malfoy promised but that wasn't good enough.

"And you couldn't have saved this for Potter?! Instead, let's use on the Slytherin genius! Why not?! Because that makes sense!" I was sitting cross legged on the bed with my face in my hands. They couldn't know I was crying. I never cried. How much I was going to kill him for seeing me like this. I felt a hand on my back and snapped. "Don't touch me!" Immediately, the hand was withdrawn. "Get out of here! Pansy, you can stay if you want to. You didn't try to kill me!"

I heard a sigh and some footsteps, then eventually a door closed. Slowly, I lowered my hands and Pansy leaned over the bed towards me.

"I'll admit, Terra. It wasn't a very nice thing to do. No matter how much he hates you," She asked, her voice cracking.

"Doesn't he realize that this won't help him to get me back on the Quidditch team?" I smirked. Pansy and I slowly started to laugh.

I tried to get my mind off of what Malfoy had just did to me, but couldn't. He was going to pay. How I wished I could kill him without Narcissa making a big fuss, but I knew that would probably upset mum too. So, I decided against that. But one things for certain. If Malfoy thought I had forgiven him and would move on, he was dead wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

I had gotten out of the hospital wing and rarely spoke to anyone about what happened. Malfoy kept saying sorry but I always blew up in his face. He wasn't sorry! He was glad! Ecstatic! He loved seeing me strangle on the floor for breath! Begging for the pain to stop! Well, he'd never see me like that again. That much I made sure of.

That next day in DADA, I caught many stares and I glared. "What?! You got something to say, say it! I dare you!"

Nobody spoke and I sneered. "That's what I thought."

* * *

I still hadn't forgiven Malfoy and never planned to. After awhile, he seemed to let it go which was a lot better than it sounds. He stopped trying to say sorry a couple weeks ago. It was actually started to become pathetic. But I figured he'd try again very soon.

And this time I was prepared. Almost every time he said sorry, I ignored him or blew up in his face. Well, I have a different approach this time. Short and simple answers. He wouldn't be expecting them and they would drive him insane! And so, another battle of wits has begun.

Malfoy sat next to me during the Halloween feast. I was waiting for him to talk…I knew he would. So, I waited…and waited. Then after about five minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"Persephone, I'm sorry, alright? And you don't hear Draco Malfoy saying sorry everyday," He informed me. I smirked inside my head. In my case, I DID hear Draco Malfoy say sorry everyday.

I looked up from my plate and gave him a quick smile. "Fine," I told him and went back to eating. However the look on my face was not fine. It was one of those 'Fine, now leave me alone' type looks and he couldn't stand it.

"Fine?" He asked, a bit confused. This was just the reply I was after and was completely satisfied. But it only got better as the short answers dug deeper into his brain as he tore himself mentally to pieces. "Fine?! You've been screaming at me for the past week and all of a sudden your fine with it?"

"Yup." I smirked, obviously not fine with it.

"You bloody liar!" He said, his temper rising.

"I'm never going to forgive you for what you did."

"Whatever happened to forgive and forget?" He asked.

"It disappeared, in which just might happen to you in a couple days if you don't shut up!" I yelled and got up from the table.

* * *

My potion was almost ready. And soon I would see that Emerald Green colour that I was dying to see. Meaning it was done, obviously.

On the final day of stirring and ingredient adding, I added the final ingredient. It was supposed to be stirred for two hours and would eventually be done!! I was so excited!

Death of Dumbledore, here I come!

Two hours past while I read Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes that I said I would read and put the book down. When I walked over to the potion, I almost puked! It wasn't anything close to Emerald Green! It was Dark Navy Blue! What had I done wrong? I had followed all the instructions!

But I wasn't about to get discouraged. I hadn't thought that it would come down to this but I had no other choice. Sadly, I made the potion that I had worked so hard on dissappear. I would never see that ugly Navy Blue color in a potion bucket ever again. Well, for the most part. Slowly, I turned my head over towards the Vanishing Cabinet. It was old, dusty, and obviously broken. I knew a simple Reparo wasn't going to do the trick but I tried anyway.

"Reparo!" At this, it was almost as if the Cabinet hissed. As if it refused to be fixed. I rolled my eyes. Obviously, I wasn't going to be able to fix it the good old magic way. Unless there was some exotic repairing spell somewhere that I didn't know about, amazingly. I sighed, sitting down on the ground and thinking. This was going to be harder than I thought it would.

I had put so much effort into the construction of my potion, that I hadn't thought for a second that it wasn't going to work. I just assumed it was going to and therefore, hadn't really effieciently planned a back up-idea. But, I absolutely refused to give up. Voldemort gave me this mission for a reason, and I was going to prove myself to be the greatest and most loyal subject of his. Failing was simply not an option.

I walked down from the seventh floor with a disgruntled look. Obviously, I wasn't happy about the Emerald Green Potion mess-up, but I was the child of a Death Eater. I wasn't going to let that get me down! I'd just try again another time. Sure, Voldemort didn't usually give us second chances, but I just won't mention that to him. Hehe.

When I entered the common room, I found Malfoy flirting with a group of Slytherin girls. Typical. I rolled my eyes and walked to the side of the room to the dormitories. Hopefully, he'd continue his regular girl harassing and leave me alone.

I was the one person he never messed with. Mostly because he knew that I would kick him in the balls every time. I, if I remember, am the one of the only girls in Slytherin who doesn't live for the words that come out of his mouth. Most girls, including Pansy, didn't understand that about me. But, that's why they all didn't hate me. They knew I wasn't about to steal their precious man candy away from them. Some of them thought I had a secret crush on him or something and was just seriously prude. Haha, he wishes! But every now and then, he tries to hit on me. Perhaps he thought I'd changed or something. Yeah right!

I've only ever had one boyfriend. Could I have had more? Of course. From what I heard, almost every guy in Slytherin dreams to be with me. But the only one I knew for sure was Marcus Flint. I trust you remember me mentioning him? We got pretty serious, I think. But I knew he wished for more. We got together in our 4th year in secret. I doubt any of the Slytherins even suspected it. But one day, he tried to go too far with something and I broke it off. That was probably the christmas of the 5th year. I'm sure you know what I mean when I say he went too far. After that, I rarely spoke to him. The rest of 5th year, we weren't as good as friends as we were before. Too much weird stuff had happened between us and it tore our friendship to shreds.

Now, I don't really have any friends. It's not a curse. It makes things much more peaceful. When you have friends, everything is drama. And when it's not drama, it was making out. That was one thing I didn't need. ANOTHER distraction from my homework. See, I would never go out with a guy if I didn't know him. Flint, I knew from quidditch, and he was always really nice. Well, to me he was. His bad ass side he showed against the Gryffindors was extremely enviable. And he snarled a lot! I don't know why, but I liked the way he snarled. It was hilarious.

Anways, as I was walking up to my dorm, Malfoy approached me. "Where do'you think you're going, Persephone?"

I rolled my eyes and stopped in my tracks. Slowly, I turned around. "Reading," I said as I put my glasses on.

"You know, you look like a nerd with those glasses."

"And you'd know all about being a nerd, wouldn't ya Malfoy?" I smirked.

He ignored the last comment and came up close to me. He sniffed the top of my head. "Want me to go up there with you to help you read?"

I drew away and threw him a disgusted look. "Malfoy! I've told you a hundred times! No! So, why don't you go back to your little fan club and go have sex with them. Besides, I've got work to do," I snarled the old Marcus Flint snarl and left up to the dormitory.

It was obvious that Pansy Parkinson was down in the little Malfoy fan club group because about 20 seconds after I entered my dormitory, the door opened. Pansy stepped in quietly and shyly. She must have thought I was going to yell at her. Haha, good guess. But not this time. I was too involved in getting my task done than anything else.

My past years at Hogwarts had been so boring but this year was so much different. I had a mission! An actual mission! From the Dark Lord himself! It was so honorable and I wanted it to be perfect. But, I also didn't want to fail. Frantically, I flipped through my 'Olde and forgotten bewitchments and charms' looking for any spell, charm, or bewitchment that would help me repair the cabinet. Obviously, it wasn't going to take just one but perhaps, a combination.

"Terra?" I shook as I heard my name. I had plenty forgotten that Pansy was still here. She was sitting on her bed next to mine and looking at me with intense eyes.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked as I turned my eyes back to my book.

"Are you alright?"

I gave her a confused look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little more…er…" She seemed to struggle for a word that best fit the description she was trying to fill. "Fidgety. I guess. And I'd thought you'd finish your reading for your potion."

"Oh, that." I sighed. "Well, I messed up on that somewhere." It didn't affect me but her face was priceless.

Pansy was such a wuss, is what I found out. Her face was open and her eyes were scared. What is she so scared about? I'm Persephone Terra Lestrange! I'd figure it out. Why was that so hard for her to accept? "Messed up? Well, what are you gonna do!"

"Relax, Hermione!" I smirked. She took affense to that, though. "I'm kidding. I have a back up plan. It's just…well, I didn't expect the potion to mess up. But, it's okay. All I have to do is fix a bloody cabinet. Can't be that hard, can it?"

She shrugged, involuntarily, then brought up the point that she'd been obviously been dying to bring up ever since the start of the term. "Do you really expect to kill Dumbledore? Even ihe/i fears him."

At this, I was outraged. Was she seriously insulting Voldemort? Was she that ignorant!? How DARE she defy the Dark Lord? Who does she think she is? "The Dark Lord!!! Does NOT! They are equal in superity. But, Dumbledore lacks a few qualities that the Dark Lord has an advantage to. Including age. Seriously, do I HAVE to explain his weak points. Fact: He is older and seems to fear death. I have no doubt in my mind that he is slowly dying, but he's not going to just die like that." I said, snapping my fingers. "Sometimes, you just have to give them a little push to knock them off the edge. Do you know what I'm saying?"

She nodded her head slowly. "But, he is wiser. You have to give him that. He's not as weak as most people think he is. He's strong, Terra, that's all I'm saying. No, you're right. Not by age. Physically, he's weak. But he does have a way with words. What if you're on the verge of killing him, and you outgoes you with words? What if you give in? I know I probably would. What will the Dark Lord do to you then?"

I wasn't about to lie. "He'd kill me. But, that's the difference between you and me. I WON'T give in. You know me better than that, Parkinson. I'm more loyal than the Dark Lord than you are, we all know that. There's nothing Dumbledore can possibly say without me killing him on the spot. In the end, when I have the wand, I doubt he'll have much to say. Except how bad he'll be _ibegging/i_ for death." I smirked to no one as I thought of this. Dumbledore, on the floor, begging me to kill him. It was almost too good to even imagine and I couldn't wait. A bit cruel, but is my last name not Lestrange? I had to live up to my reputation. It's just what had to be done. I would have to think to myself 'what would mum and father do?' and then I'd do it. It's that easy.

Pansy was nodding her head unwillingly. Obviously, she felt uncomfortable whenever she was around me. More than likely, she was afraid of me. Afraid of how much more powerful I am than her. I always knew she was afraid of me. Then again, she was also afraid of anything. She stuck with me for protection. Somehow she thinks that if she's captured by the Dark Lord for whatever reason, I'll go in and save her sorry arse. Not likely, I'm not going to give up MY obedience to the Dark Lord to save someone, that I don't even consider a friend.

I don't even have ONE friend. Did I get lonely? Not really. Sometimes it can be a pain in the butt but I live through it. I don't like all that girl talk, spare me please, and that's the main reason I don't have friends. Well, not any girl friends. Guys weren't so bad sometimes. Like I said earlier, the only person that I would consider to be even close to a friend was Flint. And I don't even know where he is right now. I hadn't talked to him in ages.

"You're really confident, you know?" She told me. It wasn't a question, it was a truth statement. I WAS confident in everything I do.

"I know. That's why no girl would dare be in my place. They're too chicken," I smirked. It was true. No matter how many girls wish they could be me, they wouldn't even if I offered them a trade for one million dollars. They couldn't take the pressure. Too afraid of the Dark Lord to even mention his name. I never flickered once from the name. Why? I respected it. Kind of like I respected my parents, but this is a much higher respect. Voldemort was like my leader. I fed on his words, worshiped them, and then repeated them later to people who would like to hear them.

Pansy sighed, realizing she could never win and went downstairs. More than likely, she was going down to drool over Malfoy. I still don't get why anyone would do that.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next couple weeks, I spent most of my time reading. Mosly old books that might have some ancient spells or bewitchments that would help me fix the Cabinet. So far, I hadn't found that many spells.

The couple that I did find, did not work at all. So over the weeks, I began to get discouraged. But I had to keep trying. I rarely ever went out for food and read almost every time I got the chance. My teachers had started to worry because I wasn't doing my homework as much as I usually did but I had no time for homework. None, whatsoever. I was behind in my standards. I expected Dumbledore to be dead by now. After all, it was the middle of Thanksgiving and he wasn't dead yet! What's up with that? I planned to be done in the middle of October when my potion was ready but since I couldn't do that, it delayed me. Many of the Slytherins worried about me. Most of them had no idea what I was planning. Or what task Voldemort had given me. All they knew was that I was seriously stressed out.

My dormitory was flushed with packets upon packets of parchments of notes from the books I had been reading. I doubt any of the girls knew what they meant, but I figured there were many girls who snuck into my personal stuff and read what I was writing out. Many books were spread all across my area, most of them charm books.

I snapped at whoever tried to talk to me saying things like 'I'm working so shut up', 'This doesn't concern you', and 'Go snog Malfoy, why don't ya!' I was VERY annoyed when people always asked what I was doing. They needed to mind their own business. They were just jealous. That's right…jealous! Jealous that I was trusted with a task by the Dark Lord.

Yes, they were jealous, but it wasn't at all what it was cracked up to be. I figured out, that this was much harder than it looked. It took A LOT of planning and research. Not to mention the hours of research that will later turn out to be feeble attempts. Sometimes I worked for hours on end without any results! It was frustrating. I was beginning to think that I wouldn't finish this task. The thought scared me. I knew what the penalty was, and couldn't bare to think of it. I couldn't bare to see my parents horrified faces if I failed.

I was scared, there was no getting around it. But I would never admit that to anyone out loud. Never! Fear is only as bad as the mind allows. So, as long as I don't think about what would happen to me if I didn't finish it, I'd be alright, right? But I couldn't stop thinking about it. To fail…to be tortured by the Dark Lord…and eventually die. I knew he would do it, too. He's done it to oh so many people and I knew it would nothing of him to kill a minor.

Slowly, I began to get discouraged, to scared, and then to utterly terrified! The thought of death overwhelmed me. But I kept to myself and didn't mention it to anyone. Why would I? Pansy didn't need to know, nobody needed to know! Only then would word spread to Malfoy, and that was the last thing I needed. For him to rub it in my face that I was scared. I was only human. I can only go so far without getting a little scared.

By the end of November, I'd read, well skimmed, at least 15 or 20 books. But nothing had anything about old fashion charms. It started to seem impossible.

* * *

The next hogsmeade trip, it was snowing. And Malfoy seemed very cocky about something. What it came across to me as his idea. I laughed to myself at the thought if he failed. Then we'd have yet another thing in common. But I would risk my life to prevent myself from telling him.

Pansy had dragged me away from my studies and pulled me into hogsemeade, to my dissastifaction. Not to mention, Malfoy was hanging around us for awhile.

"How's that mission treatin' ya, persephone?" He smirked.

"None of your business." I snarled. He drew back, pretending to be offended and chuckled.

"I take that as a 'bad', shouldn't I?"

"I dare say you're doing better than me?" I smirked. "You haven't been researching or anything. How can you possibly have crammed something into that small ferret brain of yours?"

His lip twitched. "Don't call me ferret!"

"Don't call me Persephone," I said plainly.

"And…as a matter of fact, I think I am doing better than you are." He said very enthusiastically. I glared at him.

The rest of the afternoon didn't go so smoothly. I kept to myself and walked at a slow pace. I drifted off into one of the book shops but I'd owned all the books and read them all at least twice. Obsessed? No, of course not. Not too long after did Malfoy leave. It didn't bother me, but Pansy was flipping out.

"What do you suppose he is doing?" She'd ask. "Do you think he's alright? Oh, I hope he's not going to kill himself."

I smirked. He would go and kill himself. It seems like the exact thing he would do.

Not too long after did we hear a scream come from the front. But it was a girl scream.

Ever since the girl screaming in Hogsmeade, which turned out to be Katie Bell, Malfoy seemed very depressed. That, I knew now for sure, was his sole plan of killing Dumbledore. A necklace? I thought Malfoy had higher capability than that.

But I wasn't exactly doing any better either. I had given up on reading for the time being and spent my time experimenting with various spells in the Room of Requirement. But I soon realized I wasn't alone. The door opened and I turned around frantically. At first, I was scared. I thought Potter had finally entered my little work area and come here to expel me, kill me if he could. My heart beat so fast that day but as I turned around, I saw only Malfoy. I rolled my eyes and turned around, talking to him only from the back of my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same reason you are," He said dumbly.

"And that would be what? I'm not here to make out with some random guy, if that's what your thinking. But if you've got a guy in here, I'll be sure to leave." I laughed at my joke. Sometimes, I just thought I was funnier than most people thought I was.

"Yeah, you wish." He smirked as he propped his chest up. I felt a presence at my side as he examined the Vanishing Cabinet. "Have you tried reparo?"

"No, I haven't. Why didn't I think of that?" I said sarcastically, smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand. "We only learned it first year!"

"I was just asking."

"Why do you think I've been reading for the longest time? To figure out how to fix this stupid thing." I snapped. How could he think I was so stupid. Of course I'd tried Reparo. Wow, he really is an idiot.

"This is what you were talking about at Borgin and Burkes? You sure for a fact that this links to the store?"

"If it didn't, would I be working at it at all?" I asked him stupidely. He shook his head and examined it further. I took a deep breath. Immediately, I knew I was going to regret asking him this but I had to know.

This feeling I had, of fear. Fear of death. Fear of failure, misery, discouragedness. I had to know if he felt the same way. I was scared, and for the first time I was about to admit that. For so long, I'd kept my reputation in being a bad ass to keep up my pure blood inheritance. Did all death eaters feel like this at one point?

"Malfoy…are you at all scared of…" I cleared my throat. "What might happen to us if we don't, er, finish this?"

"You goin soft on me, Lestrange?" He asked, grinning. That was weird. He didn't call me Persephone. Well, if he thought I was going to start going to start calling him Draco he was dead wrong. But last names were fine.

"And I suppose you calling me Lestrange isn't soft? Or are you in a good mood because you just snogged Pansy's face off this morning."

"You saw that?" He asked amazed.

"I _iheard/i_ that. Everyone did. Your dormitory walls aren't exactly sound proof, you know. I still don't know how you can stand her."

"I don't expect you to. _iMendo!/i_" The cabinet hissed at him and his face drew to a face of dissastifaction.

"Already tried that." I snarled at him. It was suddenly annoying that he was trying to burst into my territory. The Vanishing Cabinet was my idea! And he's trying to take it away from me. But, Malfoy changed the subject when he mentioned someone that I never thought he'd mention.

"Speaking of your snarl. Flint. Whatever happened to you and him?" He asked as he walked to the other side of the cabinet, looking at the damage.

"Marcus?" I asked, suddenly aware who he was talking about. "We were just friends." I lied. "Well at one point…I dunno. It's complicated."

"We'll be here all day anyways."

I sighed, glaring at him. "Fine." I said as I went around the room looking for something. "In my 4th year, we sort of secretly got together. As much as I'd rather not admit." Then, I found it. The old fashioned hammer. It seemed the cabinet didn't like to be fixed by magic so I'd have to try the old fashioned way unless we found a spell that would fix it. Then, I had to find nails.

I was good with tools. Most people associate them as muggle material, but hey, wizards have furniture. It's like cooking. I could cook the old fashioned way if I wanted to but I didn't. Same with tools. But father liked fixing things. Especially things that didn't need fixing. I don't know how, but I fixed a broken broomstick when I was only five, a dissappearing door at age 7, and I made my own bookcase which is still in my room today.

"You got together?" Malfoy asked. "Blimey, I never knew that."

"You weren't _isupposed/i_ to. Anyways, I guess you could have called it serious."

"Serious?" He asked with a look of disgust. I rolled my eyes. In the corner, in a bag, next to a statue of some lady, I found some nails. Quickly I grabbed them and brought them over to the cabinet.

"Well, it GOT serious and then I broke up with him." I picked up a piece of wood and started to fix the cabinet as needed. He raised a brow as I started doing this. Perhaps he wasn't the handy man around the house. I chuckled, and continued. "Marcus…er…tried to. Well, do what you do every day."

He shook his head slowly. "I still can't believe you fall for Flint, but not me. Honestly, I'm much better looking than that buck toothed git."

I raised my wand at him. True, I didn't like Flint in the love kind of way, but he was the closest thing to a best friend I had ever had. "Don't call him that!" I threatened. Obviously, this wasn't the reaction he expected and threw his hands up in defense.

"Chill out, Lestrange. I was only kiddin. I'm just saying, well, I'm just surprised. That's all."

"Why do you care?" I spat, still mad at him for the Flint comment.

"I don't."

"Then why so interested?" I smirked realizing I'd won.

He paused and grinned. "Cause you're the only girl who's ever turned me down."


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't at all surprised to find out this little bit of information from Malfoy that day. I hadn't seen one girl turn him down, not one. Not even one who was older than him. Of course, because he was the Slytherin Prince. That was why. To most girls, he was simply georgeous. I won't lie. He has a few parts of him that might do him good once he gets older, but that doesn't make up for how much of an arse he is.

As for me, being the Slytherin Queen, everyone respected me. If it weren't for my parents being who they were, guys would constantly be all over me begging for attention. But they keep their distance, thankfully. I've never been turned down before simply because I never asked. But I had a feeling if I wanted it, I would never be turned down.

My thoughts drifted to Flint, wondering where he was. It had been so long since I'd even spoke to him. I don't even think I wrote to him during the summer. Was he alright? Immediately, I decided to write a letter to him. Dane would find him, wherever he was.

_Marcus, _

_It's Terra! How are you? I haven't talked to you in forever! What have you been doing this year? I miss you so much! It must be, what? Since the end of 2__nd__ term that we've talked. I hope you're not mad at me still from 5__th__ year. That would be awful. We should definetely hang out this Christmas! Write me back, please. _

_Love you! Miss you! _

_Terra_

Of course, the love you was just a sign of friendship. Hopefully, he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Yawning, I made my way up to the owlery. It was quite early. I always woke up earlier than I should. I think it's a curse or something. It was more than likely around 6 or 7 in the morning.

Once up there I found Dane associating with another eagle owl.

"Come here, butt head." I laughed and he came over to me. Carefully, I placed the letter in his claws. "This is for Marcus Flint. You remember him, don't cha?" He hooted to show he understood and took off. I leaned against the window as I saw him take off. It was a pretty site. I watched until he became out of site and then I felt another presence. Malfoy, of course, was next to his owl with a letter in his hand.

"Flint, huh?" He asked without looking up.

"Marcus." I corrected.

"Right." He rolled his eyes then turned to the eagle owl that Dane was associating with earlier. "This is for mum, alright?" He told his eagle owl.

"Aw, ickle Malfoy's writing to his mummy." I laughed. He glared over at me. "Momma's boy."

"And you're not?" I tilted my head, realizing that he was right. I was a Momma's girl. Not a daddy's girl. Funny, that my mum wasn't even my biological mother.

"Eh," I shrugged.

"So…what are we doing?" He asked. I looked at him blankly. Huh? I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Excuse me?" I asked clearing my throat.

"I mean about the whole mission thing."

I thought about this. We both failed, I knew that much. His necklace idea, my potion idea…both utter failures. I was freaking out, no doubt he was too, maybe working with him wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I guess we could work together. Strictly business though, right? You're not gonna sneak a Pansy on me?" I smirked. That's what I called it. Whenever Malfoy hit on girls, I called it pulling a Pansy. It just grew on ya and the more one thought about it, the more it made sense.

"If you mean pull a move, no. In your dreams." He muttered, silently pleased with himself. I frowned disgustingly and glared at him.

"Do we have a compromise then, Mr. Immature? Strictly business?" I asked, holding out my hand. He looked down at it, shook it, and then let go. He leaned against the widowsill and I looked at him through the corner of my eye. Knowing him, he planned something different. Perhaps trying to prove his friends wrong in saying that he'd never been turned down. If that's what he thought, he was dead wrong.

* * *

I tried my best to hold myself together the next couple of days. Even with Malfoy, the task seemed impossible. Honestly, I thought that working with Malfoy would slow things up more than they would speed them up, but I had to trust him. Sometimes, it seemed he knew what he was doing but then he'd get frustrated and let me try.

He was determined on fixing it the magical way. What I thought was fix it up to a point that it would look good to a muggle standard, and then fixing it magically would be easier. Because so far, fixing it magically didn't look like it was going to work.

"Ow!" I yelled as I realized that I hit my finger with the hammer. Inside my fingernail spilled undesireable blood. I closed my eyes and hid my finger in my fist. I hated blood. Hated the site, hated the smell, just hated it all together. I heard a snicker next to me and glared over at him. I wiped the blood on the carpeted floor and gasped once more, examining the damage. Then, glared down towards the hammer. Stupid hammer.

"Who's afraid of the big bad hammer?" He smirked.

"Why don't I smack your finger with a hammer, see how you feel!" I threatened as I raised my hammer at him. I sighed, lowering my hammer and went back to the cabinet. "We haven't even put a dent in this stupid cabinet," I admitted as I stared pitifully at the cabinet. Nails were sticking out or on the ground and many of the boards were out of place. Malfoy turned out to not be the handy man as I had expected and this took longer than planned. Mainly because every so often, we tried a spell, and that just broke the cabinet into a worse condition than it was already in.

"We'll have to plan after Christmas. You said your father was good with this kind of thing?" He asked. Christmas? What was Christmas? Oh, yeah! I had completely forgot! We left in one week. Wow, these days went by so fast now. Suddenly, I paniked. We were half way through our year, meaning we had half a year to finish our task. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly as I took in all this; then came back to real life.

I nodded my head as I put my head inside the cabinet, examining the damage. Malfoy just tried Reparo again and this time, it reacted badly. We really needed to stop using magic but sometimes, we gave up hope and thought maybe it'd work. "Yeah, but nothing this enchanted. It simply refuses to be fixed."

"We got another problem," He mentioned. I looked up at him. "Potter is spying on us. I thought I heard someone behind me on my way up. He's probably right out there, waiting for us to come out.

I smirked. An idea came to mind. But, it went against everything I wanted to do. It just might work, though. "Malfoy, I have an idea about that." He lifted his brow as if to say 'Well, what is it?' I grinned. I knew he would like this idea, but I was repulsed by it. Still we had no other choice. "Well, if we made Potter think that we were only coming in here…you know…together. Maybe he'd get off our backs about it."

Malfoy smirked. Obviously, this was his kind of plan.

"You know, I like your thinking Lestrange."

"Oh shut up." I smirked, throwing a nail at him. "You only like the idea of being all over me. The affection is saved for Potter and only Potter."

"Well, we tend to see Potter a lot. Maybe we should…make sure he keeps his suspiscions. I mean, come on, if we pretend to love eachother and then try to kill eachother's throats days later. Well, not very convincing," He informed me, leaning against the cabinet. I was down on the floor working on it and looked up at him and gave him a disgusted look. I started spackling the few holes in the cabinets. I was starting to lose ideas of how to fix this stupid cabinet. It was broken in oh too many ways.

"Malfoy, you amaze me sometimes," I groaned rolling my eyes. "I guess if it's for the Dark Lord's sake, I'll put up with it. But remember, it's only a cover."

He nodded in agreement. "Sure, only a cover. Right…for now." He smirked. I glared up at him.

"Hammer," I said with a monotone voice. Malfoy shuffled through a couple tools and eventually placed a Hammer in my hand. I banged at the nail and accidentaly bent it. "Sh*t." I mumbled. Forgetting it, I stood up and faced Malfoy. "Don't count on it." I told him.

Malfoy led the way out and linked my arm in his. I rolled my eyes. This must have been the stupidest idea I'd ever heard of, but it just might work. In fact, it turned out to be very helful.

Not too long after we exited the Room of Requirement did we run into Potter. Immediately, I boosted up my act. I clung to Malfoy's arm and glared at Potter. Yes, I was pulling a Pansy on Malfoy. It absolutely disgusted me, but it actually worked. Potter glared at us, looking from one to the other.

"What do'you want Potter?" Malfoy snarled.

Potter glared at both of us. "Having sex with yet another girl, Malfoy?"

"What's it to you!?" I yelled. Then, I sighed a sigh that Pansy would be proud of. "Come on, Draco. We don't need this." I have to admit, I was quite good at acting. If I wanted to, I would probably even fit in at Malfoy's fan club. I smirked at this thought. In Malfoy's dreams. But I couldn't believe that I had resorted to calling him Draco. Ew! Then I pulled on Malfoy's arm but he pulled me back. I should have expected this and was absolutely furious because I couldn't do anything about it. He pulled me into a huge kiss! How DARE he!?

It's not like I could deny him for I was 'supposed' to be in love with him. After all, for all Potter knew, we just had sex. I shivered at the thought. Unwillingly and totally pissed off, I put my hands to his neck and kissed back to assure Potter that I really did like him. I could feel Malfoy smirk and I would give ANYTHING to just smack him on the face this instant. Malfoy deepened the kiss and wrapped his hands around my waist. In an instant, I was lifted from the ground and he twirled me around. This pissed me off so much.

"Get a room," snarled Potter and quickly left. When he was out of site, I let go of Malfoy's neck and slapped him really hard.

"Now really!!" I shouted.

Malfoy sniggered. "You really expected me to deny a chance to kiss you when I knew you wouldn't reject me," He smirked. "See. Now, I've kissed every girl in Slytherin. And they've all kissed back." He grinned over at me. I kicked him hard in the shin.

He muttered an ouch and I stormed off with him not to far behind me. I headed down to the Great Hall when we started talking again.

"Come on, you gotta admit I'm a pretty good kisser."

I siezed this oppurtunity and smiled to myself. "You know, Marcus is a better kiss than you. Sorry," I smirked.

"Flint?" He asked, appalled. "He's nothing compared to me. You're just sayin that to piss me off."

"Is it working?" I asked, annoyed.

"Duh."

* * *

It was almost Christmas break and I absolutely couldn't wait to get away. To get away from Malfoy's mercy and that stupid cabinet! Through the next week, Malfoy and I were forced to continue our pretend to be in love thing. It only made me hate Malfoy worse. All the girls were mad at me now too. Except Pansy. She was at first but then I told her what was really going on and she eventually accepted it. I mean, Malfoy still let her climb all over him so she didn't care. Not in the slightest. But I did get nasty glares and remarks from girls in random places.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, it was almost time to go back for Christmas. I was so excited to see my family again. The best time of Christmas break, is the Christmas dinner. Cissy is an AMAZING cook, even better than me. But she always lets me help and I am always very grateful. We always had dinner with the Malfoy's and other than their son, I loved their family. I had always respected Lucius as much as I respected my own father and Cissy was like my second mother. She never liked the way I treated her son, but she loved me nontheless. Maybe it was because I was Bellatrix's daughter but I didn't care. She was nice to me and that's all that mattered.

The only thing that made me sad, was that I hadn't heard from Flint ever since I sent him the letter. I was beginning to think that he never wanted to talk to me. However, the day before we left for Christmas break, at the last dinner we'd have that term at Hogwarts, Dane landed in front of me with a letter. It was from Marcus Flint. My heart skipped a beat, I was so excited. Pansy leaned over my shoulder to read who it was from and then frowned.

"You still like him?" She asked, obviously disgusted.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "You didn't even know him so you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I do. He's butt ugly!" She chirped. I heart a murmer next to her from Malfoy and smirked when I heard.

"I wouldn't talk about him like that if I were you." He said.

"He's right." I said very sternly. "He is NOT ugly! And he's the closest thing I have to a best friend so just bugger off!"

"What about me?" She asked hurt.

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes and started to open my letter. But, I had no time to celebrate once I started reading it.

_Persephone, _

_There's a reason I haven't talked to you. I do hope you remember the last time we had an encounter. You broke my heart and I couldn't dislike you more right now. How dare you try to talk to me after what you did! Bloody Hell, Persephone, I don't want to see you ever again. Alright? By the way, I met someone else. She works at the ministry and her name is Alice Voll. I love her and she loves me. I will never feel softly towards you again. You missed your chance with me forever. _

_Flint_

_p.s: I've never loved you and never will. _

My brain stopped functioning for a bit. Is he serious? This is the biggest bunch of bull crap I'd ever heard! How can he even SAY that?! I thought we were friends. How could this happen? How can he say that he never loved me! He used to say that every day. And I…didn't. Oh my god…I never told him I loved him. I don't even think I told him once. Wow, no wonder he hates me. Oh, I'm a terrible person! I'm selfish, self centered, and all the other bad things you can say.

This is when I realized, when I was thinking about him, I realized I did love him. I just never saw it. I found love and threw it in Cupid's face, that's what I did. But, I did love him and I think I still do. Why else would this letter hit me so hard? Wow…I was in love with Marcus Flint and I might STILL be. The only guy I will probably ever fall in love with, and he just said he hated me. After all these years we've been friends. He _hates_ me.

I felt like crying, to burst out into tears. But I couldn't. Not in front of all these people. I must have put a sad face on as I was reading because many of the people sitting around me, including Pansy and Malfoy, were looking at me as if to say 'what's wrong?' Well, Malfoy's expression looked like 'what now?' But still. I looked up at them and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Quickly, I grabbed the letter, stuffed it into my pocket and charged out of the Great Hall, my face holding back tears.

My life…was over. I had no friend. All I had was my so called 'friend' Pansy who I didn't even like. In fact, I hated her. I didn't have one friend in the world. Not any more at least. I never thought that figuring out that I had not one single friend would bother me but it did. Marcus…no…Flint was the only person that had ever been so close to me. And now he denied practically being friends with me at all.

I flung myself onto the couch and buried my head in one of the pillows. The fire was on but I still felt cold. Perhaps it was because I felt cold mentally. Tears fell from my eyes onto the pillow and soon I felt a web splotch of tears on it but I didn't care. I didn't move or anything. And it wasn't long until I felt someone sit on the couch arm next to my head. It was Malfoy.

"Go away Malfoy." I cried through tears. "I'm not in the mood to insult you right now." I felt the letter in my hand and squeezed it tight. How could this happen?

"That's a first." I heard him chuckle. I frowned. Why couldn't he just go away!

"I mean it Malfoy! Get lost!!" I screamed. "Go stuff your face with your precious Holiday feast."

"Come on, Lestrange. Lemme see the letter." He said, without a doubt in his voice.

"No! Why would I give it to you!?"

"Because I'm your partner. Come on. Either you give it to me, or I take it from you." He warned. I sighed and held it out for him. He took it and read it. I wasn't looking at his facial expression, but I expected him to laugh. He didn't. Weird.

"Wow…Marcus is a jerk." He said lowly. "Even I would never write that stuff."

"Amazing." I said sarcastically. "And it's Flint."

"Sorry." He said softly.

I turned around and stared at him. He actually looked sorry. What was with him? Was this just because we were working together? Why is he suddenly being so nice to me? "It's alright. I don't need a best friend, anyway."

"Maybe it was a joke." He suggested, smiling a smile of assurance.

I shook my head. "If it was, it wasn't funny." I grabbed the letter and read it again. "I just don't get it. I didn't think the fight was that big of a problem."

"Fight?" He asked. "What about?"

I looked up at him and bit my lip. I gave him a stare of sadness and went up to my room without giving him an answer. He didn't follow, and I was extremely grateful for once.

Flint wanted something that I wasn't willing to give him. It's easy to see what I'm talking about. We'd been going out for a year, and it was that night that everything wrong.

_-Flashback-_

_It was around Christmas in my 5th year and I was in Flint's room on his bed. Yes, on his bed, at his parent's house. And yes, we were both completely dressed. We were just…lying on the bed. No big deal. This was the night AFTER the fight about sex. I regretted that night but that fight wasn't too big of a problem. He respected my boundaries and waited. But it got worse. He sat up. I remember it well. I remember staring at him as he got off the bed and got on one knee. I almost choked on whatever I was drinking that night as I stared down at him. He reached into his back pocket revealing a small jewelry box. He opened it and there lay a beautiful ring. No, not an engagement ring. Just a ring. I put my hand over my heart and breathed hard. What was he doing?!_

_"Marcus, I-"_

_"Terra. This is gonna sound weird, especially coming from me. But, I really really love you. I will always love you. And…well, I know we're young and that's why you don't see an engagement ring in front of you." He took the ring out and looked at it. "It's a promise ring. A promise that, in my world, that we'll get married whenever you graduate. I know, I sound crazy right now but-"_

_"Marcus…I can't marry you. I didn't know you felt this way about me or I would have never gone into this relationship!" I confessed. He looked at me strangely. _

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"Flint…I. I can never marry you. I don't ever want to marry, ever! I want to spend the rest of my life serving the Dark Lord. I don't have time for a husband…or family…or anything. My loyalty is to the Dark Lord as is my mother's and my father's. I know it sounds crazy but-"_

_"Yeah, it does. You're NEVER going to marry? Ever? What? Are you in love with the Dark Lord or something?" _

_"No, Mark-"_

_"Don't call me Mark!" He hissed. He was on his feet now, glaring down at me on the bed. "We have something, Persephone!" _

_"Don't call me Persephone!" I yelled. If anyone knew how much I hated that name, it would be him. I didn't like where it was going. Normally, people only called me Persephone if they were truly mad at me. I didn't want Marcus to hear this but the time had come where he had to face the truth. "Marcus. If I ever wanted to marry, I beg you to hear me! It would be you! If I had ever thought about that. You would be the first person to talk to but-"_

_"But what?" He asked, his temper raised. A tear fluttered down my cheek. "Just say it, you don't love me!" He snapped. _

_"I don't love you." I said plainly. He looked over at me with wide eyes. Obviously, he wasn't expecting me to admit it. But, I didn't love him. Not then, I guess. Or I hadn't realized it. "Marcus…it's just the way I was raised. The only people I've ever loved is Lord Voldemort and my family." _

_"I CAN be part of your family if you just let me!" _

_"I CANNOT, FLINT!" I yelled. "I don't love you Flint. I never have, and I probably never will. I cannot lie to you. There is nothing you could ever possibly do to change my mind." _

_"I don't believe you! You're a b*tch, you know that?!" _

_"What did you expect? Surely you knew what kind of person I am? I…am a servant to the Dark Lord. He is my world, what I live for. Yes, I love him, but not in that way. He taught me everything I know. And what I remember most…is his lesson to never love." I paused and quoted his practically exact words. "Love is a diversion. A distraction. A weakness. Fall in love, and all is lost. Enemies will use love to their advantage, and then you're useless."_

_"What about your parents? They're in love? Why can't you be like them?" _

_I almost laughed. "My parents aren't in love, Marcus. They never have been. My father was in love once…with my mother. My biological mother. When she died, he fell apart and told himself never to love again. Bellatrix loves the Dark Lord as much as I do. She has never loved my father." I hung my head low, avoiding his eye contact. I had never told anyone that before but I had never seen my parents show any kind of affection towards eachother. Their marriage was for self image. Rodolphus wanted to belong in the Black family tree, and they graciously accepted. _

_"The Malfoy's. Narcissa loves Lucius."_

_"Cissy is weak. Even her son knows that. Her love for Lucius and Draco will soon become a problem for her, I fear. She cares for them too much, and the Dark Lord does not appreciate it. Although, he'd never touch her for Lucius's sake, he actually doesn't like her that much at all. She is weak…useless…pathetic. Which is why Voldemort trusts my mother much more than he trusts Cissy." _

_Marcus sighed, admitting defeat. It seemed I had an answer for everything and he knew it. But, he had yet another one. "What if we got married? Just because. You don't have to love me…we'd just get married." _

_I looked at him sadly. As he expected, I had another pointful answer. "Marriage is weakness. Sadly to say, I'm the only one in my family who seems to see it. Flint…I will never marry. That's just how it is."_

_-End of Flashback- _

After that, we barely talked. I doubt he considered me a friend but I honestly didn't think of it as a big deal. I had told myself a long time before now that I would never marry. The Dark Lord told me the dangers and I wouldn't be able to bear it. Say I did marry someone. Whoever that person might be. And I DO fall in love with him. What if he was taken as bait, or killed at the mercy of Harry Potter or someone else from the awful order or Dumbledore's army? Not that I expected someone that I loved to be that weak but what if it happened? If it did…I don't think I could bear it. Yes, I appear strong, but mentally I'm weak.

As you can tell, I freak out about someone telling me they hate me. Perhaps that's why I don't like having friends. They all turn their back on you at some point and emotionally, I couldn't stand it. It tears me apart inside to lose someone. Especially someone of such importance to me. Death of a friend…horrible to even picture in my head. To see Flint dead…gave me nightmares.

But…however much I discovered that I loved him, I would never marry him. I have never even considered it. Not once. So, perhaps it was best that Flint and I never saw each other. Perhaps he was doing the right thing when he wrote this letter. Or perhaps not.


	10. Chapter 10

I was in my compartment, alone, reading Flint's letter over and over and over again. Sighing ever few minutes, I'd look up at Dane.

"Why'd you give this to me?" I'd ask. "Why couldn't you have dropped it? Why couldn't I had just never read this letter! Then I would spend the rest of my life saying…what if? Instead of…why?" To me, in this situation, what if sounded much better than why.

"Well, guess I found your weak spot." I heard from the compartment door. It was Malfoy. I looked outside the window biting my lip like I always did when I was sad. My hair was a dark shade of blue, whenever I was sad. I didn't even feel like changing it. Malfoy sighed and sat next to me in the compartment.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. For once, be a gentleman and stop trying to make me feel worse than I already do."

"There's something you're not telling me about you and him, isn't there? Come on, I know I'm not like, you know, your best friend or whatever but you can tell me."

I glared at him. "Flint was my best friend. You don't even come close to even a friend."

"Ouch," he said sarcastically. "Tell me. It can't be that bad."

I sighed. "Really?" I asked dumbly. He didn't know anything. It COULD be that bad. Slowly, I gave up and started to talk about it. "About a year ago…Marcus sort of proposed to me."

"He proposed!?!" He exclaimed.

"Do you want me the tell you the story or not?" He nodded slowly with his eyes raised and I continued. "Yes, he proposed. But not directly, not with an engagement ring at least. He gave me a promise ring, saying we'd marry when I graduated. I told him that…" I coughed slightly. "That I would never marry and I would never love. And that I hadn't loved him once, after he just pretty much confessed his entire love to me. I shot him down, and told him that love was a weakness. And so was marriage. He got angry, obviously. After all, we'd been going out for about a year and a half or so." I sighed and finished summing it up. "I still feel that way. Perhaps it was a good thing…what he wrote. I. I'm glad he's moved on."

Malfoy's eyes widened when he took all this in. "You know, Lestrange. I think we share the same brain." I chuckled a little. "I'm serious! It's scary! I think we pretty much the same views. You know, love…marriage…they're all distractions, weaknesses…"

"A diversion. A dissadvantage." I continued.

"Exactly." He looked at me through the corner of his eye. "You love him, don't you?" He laughed.

I groaned. "Ugh, that's the problem. I dunno. I don't want to but…I guess reading that letter and realizing the only person that ever loved me…didn't. Just, threw me off course a little."

"Never saw Flint as a whiner."

"Believe me, he is. Whined my foot off that night." I began to mimick him. "Marry me! Sleep with me! Love me! Blah, blah, blah!"

"Sleep with you?" He laughed.

"Yeah. He _begged_ me. Actually, it was really pathetic." I frowned slightly, remembering the night.

Me and Malfoy were actually getting along. Weird. I never thought it possible but we were. I guess it was because now we starting to realize how alike we really were. For the first time in a long time.

"So…if you saw him any time soon. How far would you go?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Depends on what he said. If he apologized, I'd proabably take him back. He'd just have to realize that no matter how much I loved him, I'd never marry him. If he didn't…I guess I'd settle for best friends." I smirked.

He nodded. "Makes sense."

I turned towards him. "Shouldn't you be sitting with Pansy?"

He smirked. "You know, now that you mention it…" He got up and closed the door blinds, peeking out through them. "Maybe she won't come in here, ya think?" He asked.

I sniggered. "You know…we're more alike than I thought we were." Malfoy smirked.

When the train came to a halt and we all exited, Malfoy and I had to find our own way home. After all, it's not like our Death Eater parents could show up at a train station. Not with so many people looking for them. We went to the nearest fireplace, said our goodbye's and went home.

When I got home, my parents were sitting around the fireplace and looked absolutely overjoyed when I appeared there.

"Terra, honey." Father smiled. "How was your first term?" He asked.

I groaned. "Horrible. Malfoy wouldn't let me play quidditch!"

Father smirked. "That's too bad. But I wasn't talking about that."

I widened my eyes. "Oh! That! It's going alright. The potion didn't work," I informed him with a frown. "So Malfoy and I are working on a Vaninishing cabinet that's connected to Borgin and Burke's."

"You're working with Draco?" Bellatrix asked.

I nodded. "I know. Unbelievable, isn't it? So far…well, it's not going too well. But it'll work soon. I just need to spend this Christmas studying about reviving spells and charms in hopes of getting one that will work."

On top of all the studying I was doing in my room, the Malfoys were at our house. Their parents talked to my parents and came to the conclusion that Christmas dinner would be held here and they figured they'd stay for a week or two. Obviously, I wasn't happy about this. I wanted to spend this time to work in my room but the Malfoys didn't bother me that much in which I was grateful.

During the time I wasn't studying, I sat thinking of Flint. It was over, that was for sure. Our friendship, our forbidden relationship, everything…over. More than likely, I would never see him again. But that was for the best right? I'd get over him eventually. Yeah, I would.

About a week before Christmas, I sat on the ground by the edge of the bed flicking a picture of Flint with the tip of my index finger. It was a picture of his very last goal shot at his very last Quidditch and was in the Hogwarts school newspaper. I had cut it out last year and kept it. Suddenly, the door opened. I didn't look back for I knew who it was.

"Malfoy, go away." I murmered as I blew a piece of hair out of my face. It just came back down anyway.

"Now what kind of greeting is that?" Malfoy chuckled.

"I mean it! Get! Out!" I yelled.

"Still thinkin' of him, aren't you? Why don't you just forget about him? He ain't ever comin' back."

"Just bugger off and leave me alone."

I felt a hand put my hair behind my ears and turned my fist around to punch him straight in the face but someone caught my wrist. It wasn't Malfoy. It was Flint! Him! Marcus Flint! I felt my jaw drop as I looked up at him. The man who had only just recently given me a hate letter.

I opened my mouth to scream. "You! You lousy buck-toothed Rabbit!" I said smacking him with my other free arm. He let go of my wrist and I attempted to storm out of the room but Malfoy caught me.

"See, that's why I'm here," He said smirking as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I struggled in his arms.

"I won't until you promise you won't leave." He warned.

I groaned. "Fine! Now let me go!" He finally relaxed his grip and I stood there with clenched fists as I glared at Flint.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again." Flint smirked. "You have a sexy glare."

"Don't even talk to me!" I yelled and started to leave again but Malfoy was standing guard in front of the door. Flint walked up to me and put his finger on my cheek. I slapped his hand away and went to sit on the bed throwing all my books that I had lying around at him.

"Hey! Save your books for someone else!" He groaned. "Come on, Terra. It was all a setup. I don't even know an Alice Voll. She's someone I made up for you to get jealous. Obviously, it's working," he smirked.

"I am NOT jealous! And I don't love you anymore either."

"Malfoy told me you still did, dipsh*t. Do you really think that I would come here if I knew you didn't?"

I groaned. "I guess not. Well you're too late! You gave me that hate letter and I don't love you anymore! That was a while ago when I told Malfoy that! You're too late!"

"It was supposed to trick you. To make you think I didn't love you and then I showed up here. It didn't work, sorry."

"No, it worked. Just not the way you expected. Do you have any idea what it's like to have no friends in the world? Not one?" I gasped.

His eyes lowered. "No, but-"

"Exactly." I looked up at Malfoy. "Malfoy, you're services aren't needed anymore. You can leave." He looked from me to Flint, who nodded, and left. I looked over at Flint. "When I read that note…you were my only friend. I didn't have one, Flint, not one! You were and always have been…my best friend. 'Hate' is a strong word, Flint. Don't use it unless you mean it."

"I know and I'm sorry, alright? Jeesh. I thought you were at least friends with Malfoy or something. I actually thought you two were going out." He confessed.

I threw him a disgusted face. "Ew! You know me better than that!" We both laughed at bit. We laughed! I was actually starting to get happy. He didn't hate me after all. It was just a setup. A stupid setup. Without thinking, I hugged him and he hugged me back tight.

Everything was going perfect. I hadn't lost my only friend after all! And I was most happy about it. We got back together again and were inseperable as ever. Marcus's parents let him stay here for the time I had off from school and he helped me with bits and pieces of my mission. Yes, we kissed and I was happier than ever. He didn't hate me…I did have one friend at least.

However, my life has never been the way I wanted it too. With every happy moment, comes a horrible truth. And that horrible truth came on Christmas day. The day that I now dread ever happened but it did. And it tore me and Flint apart once more.

It was the afternoon and everyone was awake. I had gotten almost everyone a present, except for the Malfoy family. Well, I got Narcissa another book on cooking but other than that, noone except Flint and my parents. We were all sitting around the tree and Flint gave his present from him to me.

When I looked at it, I felt my heart drop once more. It was a small box covered in green wrapping paper, my favorite color. But…I knew what was coming. And I knew what was in it. Well, maybe I was wrong. I'd open it anyways.

When I opened it up, I saw what I feared. The same small jewelery box…with the same promise ring that he had given me exactly a year ago. I bit my lip and looked at Flint. Not with happy eyes, instead furious. That's because I WAS furious. How could he possibly think that I would marry him? I hadn't changed, if that's what he thought. I closed the box, threw it on the ground, and left without another word. I slammed my door shut and decided to get my mind off of it with some studying. I had been lacking on homework this term because of the mission so I decided to read about how to transform a shoe into a coat.

Flint kept knocking on my door but I didn't let him. I always told him to go away! He sighed, always obliging. But, Malfoy came over countless times.

"Was that the ring you were talking about?" He asked.

"Why else would I storm out?" I looked over at Dane who hooted softly and smiled a bit. He always looked so peaceful. If only life were that simple.

"Flint said he really needs to talk to you."

"Did he also mention how much of a bloody buck-toothed git he is?" I snapped.

Malfoy sniggered. "No, but I did." I laughed and looked over at him.

I sighed. "Go get him." Malfoy nodded and left for Flint. I knew that I was going to regret this but I had to face him sometime. He had to hear this sometime. I was going to regret what I was going to say to him. But…if he can't see me without proposing…I hate to say…but I don't think that I should ever see him again. I never knew how emotional he could get. We were so different and therefore, would never work out. Not even as boyfriend and girlfriend. I wouldn't be able to break up with him at school…send him a letter. That wouldn't work. He would think I was a pansy. I would have to tell him straight to his face…I never want to see him again.

The one thing that I hated…to lose my best friend. But I'd find another one. Who knows? Maybe I'll have to resort to Parkinson.

"Hey, Terra." A low voice came from my bed. I put my transfiguration book down and glared towards him. "Look, let me ex-"

"No! You listen to ME, alright?! You know well enough that I don't want to marry you, or anyone else!"

"I thought maybe since you said you loved-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'm not finished yet! True, I said I loved you! But, not in the marry kind of way! You know damn right well what I think about marriage and love."

"Well, you're crazy Terra! You and your stupid beliefs! Their crazy! You can't love anyone because what? The Dark Lord said so?! What? Are you his slave or something?!"

Growing furious, my temper rose. "Maybe I am! But it's my choice! My beliefs are the only thing keeping alive at that stupid school!!! I don't love because it's a weakness. I would have thought, if you ever WERE a Slytherin, you'd agree with me! Malfoy does!"

"Oh, sorry! Malfoy agrees! Last time I checked, my name's Marcus Flint!"

"That's the problem! Flint, face it, it's over. We'll never be again and I never want to see you again. EVER!"

Flint smirked and walked close to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I struggled out of them. "You love me, Terra, I know you do! You WILL marry me. I guarentee it! I'm the best thing that ever happened to you and one day, you'll come crawling back to me after whatever crap Voldemort put you through. You always do. " He snarled.

I opened my mouth in protest. "How dare you say that! I will never come crawling back to you. You've made an enemy of me, Flint. I swear to Lord Voldemort, you're going to bloody pay for that you stupid buck-toothed-" But he cut me off. He punched me straight in the face and left. That was last I ever saw of him. He punched me, and left. I kneeled on the ground with my hand on my face. I could taste the blood from my nose and my eye swelled horribly. It was almost as if there were a heart beat in my eye! I whimpered as I saw the blood on my hand and closed my eyes.

It had gone so fast, but better than I thought it would go. Flint was gone, and that was all I asked for. True, I should have expected a punch to the face. Malfoy must have been standing outside the door for Flint because it wasn't too long until he came in the room. He came in and gasped. I struggled myself to stand up and held my head down, still preventing the blood from dripping onto my floor.

"Son of a b*tch." I mumbled referring to Flint.

"Lestrange? What the bloody hell happened to you?" Mlafoy exclaimed.

"Flint…punched me straight in the face."

"Can I ask why?" he asked stupidly.

"Uhh…I told him he made an enemy of me and that one day he'll pay for everything he's done and said." Malfoy grinned at this news and I heard him chuckle.

"You're a piece of work, Lestrange. You know that?" He smirked, sitting on the bed.

"Don't I." I smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

Malfoy took me downstairs and I heard a squeal from his mother.

"Terra dear! What happened to you?" I looked over at Malfoy and then to the floor. No way was I going to tell the truth. I had to come up with something.

"Uhh…I was trying out a new spell on her and it went wrong." Malfoy informed her. I smirked towards him.

"What? Why?"

"I said he could." I told her. Her eyes seemed less angry and she put her arm around me.

"Come on, deary. That looks awful. I know a few healing spells so let's see if I remember how to do them." She took me into our kitchen and did a spell that made my nose stop bleeding and made my eye stop swelling. She fixed my broken nose but told me that she couldn't fix my black eye. I sighed, thanking her, and went back into the living room. Noone was really there except Malfoy as I stared into the flames of the fire and sighed.

"You told him you never wanted to see him again, didn't you?" He smirked.

"What else could I do? Stupid a**hole. Why did he have to give me that stupid promise ring? I didn't accept it then, why would I accept it now?"

"Good that you didn't change, though. Most would have."

"Terra Lestrange doesn't change for nothing. Not even for Christmas…or a broken nose." I smiled as I felt it. It felt much better but my eye still hurt a little bit when I touched it.

"Don't touch it, idiot!" He exclaimed. I frowned and lowered my hand.

"Hopefully, I never will see him again. Or I'll have to kill him." I smirked then looked up towards him. "Hey, since I didn't give you a Christmas present and neither did you, I have an idea that will be a Christmas present from each of us for each of us." He widened his eyes to show he was interested but it wasn't what he was thinking of obviously. "Let me back on the team. That should make us both happy."

He grinned. "Sure. My chaser sucks anyway."

* * *

I didn't hate Malfoy as I used to. We were actually starting to get along but that doesn't mean I want to be around him every second of the day. They were leaving after dinner and I was thankful. Company was already getting on my nerves. I was helping Narcissa in the kitchen when Bellatrix came into the room. Frantically, she looked up at me with a grin spread across her face. She looked from me to Narcissa and quicky came over.

"Terra…the Dark Lord wishes to see you." My face brightened as she said this. "Something about your mission." She told me and led me into the room that the Dark Lord was in. It was deep inside the mansion, meaning they didn't want others to hear what was said but I had been here before. It was near our dungeons and it was kind of like a living room. Lord Voldemort sat in one of the chairs. I went over, gave a quick bow, and sat on the sofa opposite him with my mother. Bellatrix seemed to know what was going on for she grinned terribly well.

"Yes, my Lord?" I asked with a sense of excitement in my voice. "You wished to see me?"

"I did, Persephone. I've lied to you. This whole term. I've lied. This mission for the two of you has merely been a setup. In fact, I was never about to have you involved in the first place but I could not have denied you when you so eagerly accepted a mission in which you knew nothing of." I took in these few words of praise and then he continued. "The mission for Draco Malfoy was only a mission of revenge. I'm sure you know what I mean by revenge."

"For Mr. Malfoy's mistake?" I asked.

"Precisely. You are so like Bellatrix, even if you aren't her blood child." I smiled. "Draco's mission was given to him in high hopes that he would die trying, therefore Lucius would finally see the error of his mistake. I find killing his son a much better punishment than killing himself. After all, Lucius is one of my most finest. I regret a future Death Eater I would have had at Draco's sake but that is the only reason why I let him become a Death Eater so quickly. To boost his self esteem to get him motivated to try. And of course, I expected him to fail.

"But, you…Persephone. You have been helping him, have you not?"

I felt a twinge of guilt and quickly nodded. It would not have been wise to try and deny the obvious. Voldemort smirked and continued. "Although, you were not informed of my intentions so do not blame yourself, child. The new mission that I hold in your sake is simple. Keep working with the boy, gain his trust. Befriend him, if you must. But…do not forget these words. I am not a fool. I know that the boy is not an idiot. He is strong-willed and determined even if he is a coward as his father and mother are. I do not expect for him to kill the all powerful Dumbledore. Nor do I expect you to. Yes, that would be most illuminating if he was killed but that I do not expect of him. I doubt he would ever follow through with any of his plans. But you…would. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, my Lord! I'd do anything for you." I told him.

"My new mission for you…make sure he fails. Make sure his attempts, however good they may be, fail in some shape or form. I want you…Persephone…to carry out my revenge." I looked up at the Dark Lord with curious eyes. Carry out his revenge? Surely he didn't want me to- "Make sure Draco Malfoy is killed. I don't care how you do it! But I DON'T want to see him this summer, Persephone. Therefore, it will be enough punishment to carry out for Lucius's embaressing mistake. Persephone…your punishment will not at all be delightful but that should be the last of your worries. I know you'll do it no matter what, won't you?"

I gulped and looked at my mother. She was grinning widely. How was this possible? I was supposd to kill Malfoy? How on earth was I going to do that? Well, not kill, but make sure he was killed. To kill another. To kill a Slytherin! Most importantly, a Death Eater! I was supposed to dispose of one of MY kind. But, I couldn't show any weakness. I had to improvise. I'd come up with something.

I bowed slightly and looked up at him. "Of course, My Lord. Your deed will be done."

Oh no. What did I just agree to?

*** * * **

Well…I was given a mission to kill Malfoy. How I was going to do it, I had absolutely no idea. But I better figure it out quick in case I needed any necessary supplies that won't be able to be required at Hogwarts.

It wasn't going to be an easy task, and I bet on anything it wasn't going to be fun. But, as Flint so stated, I'm a slave the Lord Voldemort and will simply do anything he says. Even it is killing someone.

But murder…was such a strong action. To kill someone! Or be apart of why they were dead. What would Narcissa say if she ever found out? I didn't want to bear it. Bellatrix didn't seem to be bothered by this at all so I pretended that I wasn't either.

"Would you like to help me cook, Terra?" I heard from the Kitchen as I lay on the sofa in the living room. Lord Voldemort had left, and I was left to my thoughts.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Narcissa. Not this year…I. I have some business to attend to."

"Oh for god sakes. Give that mission a rest for once. Sometimes I think you work too hard."

"Sorry, Cissy. Something has come up that I must take, er, drastic actions to."

"Alright." She rolled her eyes. I know it was weird for me to deny cooking but I couldn't help it. Not with these thoughts in my mind. Malfoy looked over at me as if I were crazy. I bit my lip and went up into my room. Immediately, I started to plan to my dissatisfaction. I was reading Advanced Potion Making and I kept reading about highly poisonous objects. Well, these potions were too hard to make so I decided against them. But, poison wouldn't be too hard to find.

I know for a fact that Slughorn likes mead and would have it at his parties that he always has, so that might actually help for the couple months that I've known it. I knew exactly how I would do it. And I knew the cover up story. Slughorn has A LOT of parties. And I have no doubt in my mind that Malfoy would give anything to go to one of these parties. Even if I asked him. I'd give it to him there. Slip the poison into his mead and watch him die. It was simple, perfect, and not exactly direct.

It was too evil, and almost too simple. Which is what made it great. The Dark Lord said he didn't care how he was killed, so this seemed to be the easiest way to kill him. It wouldn't be direct and perhaps I wouldn't feel as bad about it. After all, a lot of people hate Malfoy so anyone could assume that Harry tried to kill him or something. Not too long after what I had decided to do, Malfoy walked in.

"Go away," I murmured as I buried my head into my pillow. I had never murdered anyone before. This was going to be hard. Especially since I have to murder someone I consider to be somewhat of a twin of me. It was scary sometimes, how alike we were.

"Now what? I thought you'd gotten over Flint by-"

"Malfoy, it's not Flint. Alright? I'm never going to see him again and that's that. It's something else," I said quietly.

"What? Are you worried about our mission? Because I can only tell you so much how-"

"Malfoy, stop! You don't know anything, alright?"

"Is it the mission?" He asked.

I sighed. Technically, I wouldn't be lying. "Yeah, it is."

He came over and sat next to me. I hadn't moved but felt his presence on the other side and turned my head the opposite direction.

"It's gonna be fine." He assured. "The Vanishing Cabinet can't be that hard to fix." I smiled slightly. Of course it's not. But that's not at all what I'm worrying about.

"I don't doubt that. That's not why I'm upset." I turned around and looked at him. "What if I don't want to be a murderer?" I asked, biting my lip. I was being completely honest but he would have absolutely no idea about what I was REALLY talking about.

Malfoy grinned. "You don't have to be."

"What are you talking about? That's our mission, Malfoy."

"Well…I could kill him. I mean, that way it wouldn't be coming from your wand."

"Malfoy…I don't care who kills him. All I know is that I had something to do with it. I just realized…what if I'm too weak to kill? If I break down every time I'm told to kill someone…I don't think I'll be able to survive as a Death Eater." I sighed. "Malfoy…you have no idea what I'm going through," I groaned.

"Yeah, I do. I've gotten, well, second thoughts about this mission this past year too. Just thinking about what he would do to me if we failed."

"Malfoy…I stand by what I said. You have no idea what I'm going through," I said plainly.

* * *

It was Christmas dinner and I was not at all hungry. Most people thought it was because of Flint. Malfoy thought it was of the pressure of killing Dumbledore. But no one knew what I was going through. Bellatrix did, but she knew in the end, I'd succeed. So it didn't bother her. Though, she's not the one who has to be at the end of the wand that kills Malfoy. Well…maybe not the killing curse but at least have the burden of plotting his death.

I sat there at the table, in between my parents, picking at my food with my fork.

"What's wrong, Terra dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing, Cissy." Little did she know that by the end of 6th year, I will have given her the most grief any person can give a loving mother. Death of a son. It hurt to even think about it. Malfoy looked suspiciously over towards me and I snarled at him. Maybe if I learned to loath him even more, his death would come easily.

I know, normally, I would have been overjoyed to kill Malfoy. The idea of being at the end of the wand that made him fall his final fall would have been oh too exciting for me last summer. But, we'd started talking. And he wasn't at all the jack a** that I normally saw him. Sure, he was still a jerk and it wasn't like we were best friends, but we understood each other. And, he was there for me when no one else was. He's been there fore me a lot this year. I didn't care why, but he's been nice. Why do I have to kill him? Why hadn't I gotten this mission a year ago when I would have graciously accepted this mission? Why NOW!?

The Malfoy's left and it was just me and my thoughts again. No Flint, No Malfoy, No Pansy…just me, myself and I.

_'what are you gonna do?' -Me _

_'kill him, of course.' -Myself _

_'how do you expect her to do that?' -Me _

_'with the poisoned mead, duh!' -Myself _

_'aren't we forgetting something?' -I _

_'what?' -Me and Myself _

_'i don't WANT to kill him' -I _

_'why not?' -Me _

_'it's the chance of a lifetime! Lord Voldemort will think you are most loyal death eater he'd ever had and take you into the highest esteem.' –Myself_

_'how could I kill him? After he's been so nice to me.' –I_

_'what ever happened to hating him?' –Me_

_'i do.' -I_

_'listen to me, now! You respect Lord Voldemort don't you?' –Myself_

_'more than anything.' –I _

_'then kill him.' –Myself _

I recounted the conversation in my head over and over and over again. Then, I realized, in order to keep to the Dark Lord's loyalty, I would have to kill Malfoy. I could never betray his trust, after all…who knows how much responsibility he is holding in my hands.

The hardest thing I had on my mind, was keeping up with two missions. It's not like I could tell Malfoy what was really going on. For all he knew, I was afraid of killing Dumbledore. Not even close. But, I had to pretend that that was why I was afraid. Also, he expected me to do most of the work with this Vanishing Cabinet thing. Well…as long as he lived.

I went to Knockturn alley that Christmas weekend. Father wasn't sure why I wanted to go alone, but he gave up. I doubt he cared that much. Sometimes I thought at times that my parents didn't really love me. But…I knew they both did. Even when they had other problems at stake. Mum and Dad were always gone. They had only recently gotten out of Azkaban in which I was staying with Cissy. When she came back, I went to live with them again obviously. Their failure in the Department of Mysteries had gotten them all pissed off so they're more into their studies as I am and don't have that much time for me.

The bell rang as I entered my favourite store, Borgin and Burke's. Borgin came forward and bowed respectfully

"Hello, Borgin." I replied with a chill in my voice.

"Greetings, miss Lestrange. Have a good term?"

"Enough of that. This Vanishing Cabinet." I said as I walked towards it. "Just to be sure, this is a transporter, is it not?" He nodded quickly and I continued my questioning. "Does it work?"

"This one should."

"And the other one." I said monotony.

"Haven't seen that one in years. It was stolen a long time ago. But, this one works. However, if the one linked to it doesn't, it's useless." I nodded as I took all this in.

"Thank you, Borgin. Now-" I said as I turned around towards him. "You haven't gotten any poison by chance, do you?"

He smirked evilly and nodded. "What kind?"

"Whatever can kill." I breathed out loud. I hung my head a bit when I realized I was talking about the potion that would soon murder Malfoy.

Borgin held up one finger and went to the back. I walked around and saw a hand. Just a hand, on a platform. I looked at it and it looked exactly like the Malfoy's hand.

_The Hand of Glory, _it said 

_Gives light to the beholder, and only to the beholder._

I reached out a hand to touch it but it crashed down. I gasped and attempted to free it but it only tightened it's grip. "Stupid hand." I murmured as I tried to lift it. Somebody else's hand came out of nowhere, gripping the hand by the wrist and it released it's grip. I shook my hand and looked up at the person who had freed my hand, expecting it to be Borgin and for him to say 'Don't touch anything!' but it wasn't. Hell, I knew better than that. Borgin wouldn't dare address me like that. The only person who it would be was-

"Malfoy." I said with a monotone as I shook my hand to get feeling back into it.

"Lestrange." He murmured back. "What are you doing here?" He had an eerie tone in his voice.

"Here it is, miss Lestrange. The poison you asked for." Borgin said as he gave it to me. I took it and glared at him. He quickly left and I looked up at Malfoy with annoyed eyes.

"Same reason you are. Backup." I lied. This was my cover up. I knew he had doubts of the Vanishing Cabinet. So…I would lie, and tell him that it was in case we were running out of time and ideas.

"I believe you're mistaken. I came here to find you."

I rolled my eyes, browsing some more around the store. "You already bother me at school, can't I come to Knockturn alley without you trying to bother me too?"

"I came here to ask you, since we're already here, if you'd go on a date with me in Diagon alley? It'll only take a bit. Besides, you need a new broom anyways. Your nimbus 2000 is like, four years old."

I stopped and looked back at him. "My broom's just fine, Malfoy. And no. I refuse to fall for your silly girl tricks. You've already got every girl in Slytherin hanging off your ever word. Why must you bother me?"

"I told you. Last term." He informed me. I glared at him through the corner of my eye as I went to Borgin's register to buy the poison. It wasn't too expensive. Well, not after I threatened him it wasn't. "Remember? You're the only girl who's ever turned me down before."

"Malfoy, you already sneaked a kiss in with that feeble Potter excuse. Must you try again?"

"As friends then? I'm not kidding, Lestrange. You seriously need a new broom. Have you even looked at it this term? It's a mess."

I considered this for a moment. So, Malfoy wanted to go out with me. Or do whatever else he does with girls. Not too surprising. But it would actually made sense, wouldn't it? Throughout the year, there will be many attempts from me to try and kill him. Now, last year or any other year, he would more than likely narrow it down to me or Potter. But this year, if I can gain his trust, he wouldn't suspect me. It would be perfect.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, fine." Malfoy smirked that evil smirk he always did when he thought he was going to get some. He was far from right. That last thing I had on my mind right now, was the first thing he had on his mind right now. And I didn't like it. Not one little tiny bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is where it gets a little farfetched. haha.** **I think I must have been tired or had writers block when I wrote the next few chapters. It gets a little weird. You'll see. Oh, by the way, in case you didn't notice. Because of my lack of absense I am updating five chapters for EACH of my stories AND starting a new story. I'm going to TRY to be more active, but you know how that usually turns out.**

"What's with you anyway?" Malfoy asked randomly when I had forced him to go to flourish and blotts. He invited me there, and so he would go to my stores.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, answering his question with a question. People hate that. I put my book down and stared over towards him.

"You've never acted, er, scared before."

I bit my lip. I wasn't exactly sure how to put this without lying, so I lied. "Dunno exactly. Softening I guess. I'm just, well, worried about the mission. It's not going too well and the idea of killing someone. I guess it just never crossed my mind…that we could die during this mission."

Malfoy sighed. "Well, you said so yourself. That's probably what he planned." I closed my eyes a bit as I realized he was absolutely right. He DID want Malfoy dead. Malfoy looked over at me suspiciously. "Strange, I always thought of you as the girl who would be amazing at plotting deaths."

I smiled at this compliment. Well, it was a compliment to me. "Normally, yes. But…I've never killed anyone before. I guess that's just my reputation."

He leaned against the wall and sized me up. Great. That's all I need is for him to hit on me every second of the day when we need to get things done. "You know, Lestrange. I'm disappointed. You're not as evil as I thought you were."

I rolled my eyes as I slid the book I had been reading back into place. "And you are?"

"I consider myself to be, yes." I rolled my eyes once again and left the bookshop. We went into the Quidditch store next, careful where to discuss our plans and just browsed.

"My father said he'd buy you a 2001 this year."

I sighed. "I still don't see what's wrong with MY broom." Looking up at the brooms on the shelves, the only one I found remotely interesting was the Nimbus 2000, my broom.

"Come on. Father had all our names engraved in our Nimbus 200's1. It's like Slytherins trademark. . . If you're too poor, he'll buy you one."

"Malfoy, I like my broom. Besides, the only person who really needs a fast broom is the seeker. And that's you. Why do I need a over fantastic broom when I already have one of practically the same quality, just not black with my name engraved in it."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and finally gave up. I guess now he was starting to realize that I was impossible. Anyway, he complained about not getting new robes at the beginning of the term and therefore we went to the closest robe shop. At the end, you will realize how this is a trick and how I got furious with him.

When Malfoy was getting his robes fitted, there was something in my head. Something I probably shouldn't have been thinking. Ever. The robe attendant was measuring Malfoy and did the one thing that I least expected. Told him to take his shirt off. I bit my lip and quickly looked at the ground but eventually, curiosity got the best of me.

I almost gasped out loud as my mouth opened wide. His body was none of what I had ever seen before. Then again, I had only seen Flint's. Nothing too impressive there, I assure you. But Malfoy was…wow…need I say anything about it? He was completely and utterly, well, hot. I'd never admitted it before but wow! Milk's done that body good. I smirked to myself as I thought of this, then mentally slapped myself. How could I be thinking this?

Focus, Terra, Focus! Focus on the mission! Yes, the mission. Focus on the mission. To kill him…and his sexy body. WHAT? What on earth is wrong with me? I think for the first time, even with Flint, I was experiencing Lust. The one emotion that Malfoy had had for oh too long.

I did my best to ignore Malfoy for the rest of the fitting process but perhaps I didn't cover up my amazement because he had noticed it.

"Like what you see?" He smirked as he came over towards me with his new robes in hand. I frowned at him and folded my arms.

"And that would be your business, why?" I questioned him.

Malfoy shrugged, bought his robes, and we went back into the main alley. "Face it, Terra. You can't deny that I'm not bad for looks." He said smirking.

I sighed and glared at him. "Fine, I admit it. But that doesn't mean I'm about to have sex with you."

Malfoy sniggered. "And…do I have a better body than Flint?"

I glared at him. "Why are we discussing this?"

"Well, do I!?"

I groaned. "Yes. Now shut up." I laughed a little bit.

The rest of the day went alright, actually. We were just laughing, being sarcastic, and for once not thinking about the mission. For once. Weird. I had never figured Malfoy for more than a sex fend coward but he was actually much more than that. I found that out that day. We were…just being teenagers. Regular, magical, teenagers. Which I really had never done before. My whole life was centered around serving the Dark Lord and fulfilling his wishes. The least thing on my mind was people, let alone friends.

And now, here we were in Diagon alley, as a date as just friends. Wait, Just Friends? Did I forget that he said as friends? Since when were we friends? In Borgin and Burkes…he said we'd go as just friends. I don't know why this scared me but it did. Should it?

* * *

So Malfoy and I were friends. I never thought it possible but apparently it was. We didn't even shake on it, it was just obvious. It was the day that we went back to Hogwarts and I couldn't be more excited and scared at the same time.

I was going to kill Malfoy. Kill him. It all seemed so…well, I have no clue. It felt weird and very ill timed. I'm just now starting to befriend him and I'm supposed to kill him. But, if it was for the Dark Lord, I would do it. No 'friend' was going to stand in the way of my victory. Besides, I was only becoming his friend to gain his trust, right? It's not like I was REALLY friends with him and it wasn't as if I wasn't going to kill him. I WAS going to. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. It always has been and it always will be. Deep down, at the beginning of my first year, I knew something between me and Malfoy would start up and I was absolutely positive I would be the downfall of Malfoy's life and when I thought about this, I was excited. And sickened at the same time, but most of all excited.

Dane was sitting next to me, along with my luggage that laid in the luggage holder above me. I was reading, as I usually was. But it had nothing to do with the Cabinet or killing anybody. I was simply reading because I wanted to. I was reading Blood Brothers by Eldred Worple. It was about him spending time with Vampires.

I had met a Vampire once. Well, I'd HEARD of someone who I used to know who was a Vampire. I'd never told anyone this except for the people who had already known. I don't really like to talk about it. It's actually really depressing.

"Sup Lestrange?" I heard from the entrance to my compartment, which was Malfoy. I nodded and turned back to my book. He came over and grabbed, looking at the title.

"Psch, Vampires? Them are bloody pieces of work. Disgusting, bloody drinkers should all die in their own filth." He sat down as if nothing was said at all. I winced at the words. Vampires…were a very touch subject for me.

"Shut up, Malfoy." I snapped at him. It wasn't his fault that he was against people like that. It was just Malfoy. More often than not did he always offend someone without knowing it, but I couldn't help but become angry as the words dug into me like a knife in my stomach. It was unbearable.

"What's up with you?" He asked. Obviously he was annoyed because to him, he hadn't said anything that would affect me.

I sighed and looked up at him. He was sitting down across from me. "Do you know who Adrienne Valor is?" He shook his head, so I continued. "She was a Vampire…and…you sure you don't know who she is?" I asked again.

"No. Who are you talking about, Lestrange?"

"My mother…was Adrienne Valor."

His face saddened as he realized what he had just said. "Oh. Sorry, didn't know."

I nodded as I slowly closed the Blood Brothers. "Not many people do. I found out from my father. She was bitten a little while after I was born. That's almost as much as I know of her. I'd kill to find out killed her. I'd straight out murder that son of a banshee."

"You don't know how she died?"

"No, I do. The only way to kill them is to burn them and cast Avada Kedavra on the ashes over and over and over…until a pink flame spits up." I sniffled a bit. No tears were there but it felt like there were. "I can't even visit her grave or anything." I lowered my head. I had never known my mother. All I knew was her name and what she was. For all I knew, she was a barbaric savage but I knew not of her heritage or anything about her life at Hogwarts. Father never talked to me about her. Too much of a touchy subject for him, I guess. I can see why. But you'd think he'd gotten over it and tell me at least a LITTLE bit about her.

"Sorry. Can't say I know how you feel, cause I don't. None of my family members have ever been killed."

I closed my eyes for awhile. I heard the compartment door open and looked up. It was Pansy. Her eyes were open in a look of shock as she looked from one of us to the other.

"You two …getting along alright here?" She obviously still thought I was on Malfoy's back about the Sectumsempra thing but truthfully, I had forgotten about that.

"We're fine, Pansy." I assured her. I rubbed my eyes. "Just talking." I felt a tear escape my eye. There was a reason I didn't mention my mother, ever. It was hard to never know one of your parents. You're whole life, you waste time thinking what it would be like if s/he was still alive. It would have affected your life entirely. If Adrienne was still alive, I would have a mom. A real mom. Not a step mom. It wasn't as if I didn't like Bellatrix, I loved her. But, one can't help but think what their real mom was like.

Would she be like Bellatrix? Like me? Or would she be a nicer type, like Narcissa? I was dying to know! I had always dyed to know. Why hadn't father ever told me? I had pressed him on the subject once in my second year but he changed the subject about the 'chamber of secrets' and quickly ignored me. He was avoiding the subject, clearly for selfish reasons, and I couldn't stand it.

I can't explain it, but more tears fell. "I. I have to go." I murmured and quickly left Pansy and Malfoy together. No one could see me cry. No matter how much they wanted to. They couldn't! I wouldn't let them.

I walked through the train corridors with a hand over my nose and mouth. My eye's were crunched up as I thought deeper and deeper into the fact that I had no mother. It was a touchy subject for me, perhaps one of the few that remain inside me. I found an empty compartment and quickly shut the door as I sat on the seat, covering my entire face with my hands. How could I let this get to me? Why was I crying? How could I sink this low?

The compartment door opened and I saw Longbottom and some other that I didn't care to look at stare at me. I glared at him and he glared back. He had hated me forever and I don't think he would ever stop. My parents, obviously, tortured his and he had hated me from the get go. I really didn't care, it was just annoying.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped through empty tears, which I quickly wiped away. For a moment, his eyes saddened towards me. I frowned and enhanced my glare. "Leave me alone, blood traitor!" I yelled.

"Watcha cryin' for, Lestrange?" I noticed Potter laugh. "No friends?"

I snarled. Potter was a jerk. He always has been and always will be. The only people who think he is the nicest guy in history are his friends who are too afraid to confront him about anything. The glory caught him too bad and I was furious.

Too tired and depressed, I didn't fight back, but glared at him nastily. Did he not have any sensitivity? When a girl's sad, you just don't bash her like that. It's not polite! But, he's Harry Potter. I hadn't expected him to be.

"You wanna run that by her again, Potter?" I heard someone spit from beside. Nobody else spoke except the same voice.

"Aww…Malfoy got a soft spot for cry babies?" I heard a familiar Ron Weasel squeal.

"Look in the mirror, weasel face!" He sneered. Finally, after much fighting back and forth, Potter and his gang of misfits left and the door opened once more. It was Malfoy. I was sitting against the seat, wrapping my arms around my legs and staring at the ground. I felt a presence at my side once he sat down.

"Touchy subject?" He suggested.

I groaned, rubbing my eye with the back of my hand. "You have no idea."

* * *

Malfoy and I just sat in the empty compartment for awhile while I pulled myself together. He was actually being pretty sincere about it. More than likely, any other year, he would gladly get any time he could to insult me. Especially if he found me crying. But he didn't. He was being nice, and I was thankful.

"So, change of subject then?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright, well…I have no idea what to change it to without somehow offending you." He smirked. "Come on, trains about to leave and I have to patrol the freaking corridors."

I sniggered as I remembered what he was. A Prefect. As was Pansy. We went back to our other compartment and, as expected, everyone else was in there waiting for us. I groaned. I would have to survive with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini while Pansy and Malfoy were patrolling the corridors. Pure torture. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from me and Zabini was next to me. I tried to ignore them by reading but it was impossible. They were so stupid and were talking about Quidditch. Which, I found out, they knew nothing about. Zabini, on the other hand, I felt constant stares on me from and it was getting on my nerves. Finally, I lifted my head from the insides of my novel and glared up at him.

"Can I help you?"

Zabini smirked. His smirk was oh too much like Malfoy's. I wonder if it was like a Slytherin guy trademark to smirk like that. I laughed a bit as I thought this and the guys looked towards me. I shook my head a bit and went down to reading but Zabini spoke up. "Watcha readin'?" He asked.

"Blood Brothers." I mumbled.

"Like, Vampires?"

I looked up at him in annoyance and then said with a monotone, "Yes."

"What does it say about them?"

I groaned mentally and started to describe them. As if he didn't know. I know it was a conversation starter but I really didn't feel like talking. Particularly about that subject. "They suck human's blood, are super strong, never eat or sleep, and can only be killed if you burn them." I flinched at the last part. The worst way to die would be by fire…and that's how my mother died.

"Sound barbaric."

"They are NOT barbaric! You don't know the first thing you're talking about. They're…uhh…they're doing what they have too to survive. I mean, we kill animals to eat. They kill humans to eat. It's not their fault what they are."

"You know…that's exactly what a Vampire would say."

"You are NOT suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" I snapped.

"I'm not suggesting that you're NOT a Vampire." He smirked. "So what does blood taste like?"

"WHAT?! I am not a Vampire! Just because I defend them doesn't mean I am one." That's when I realized, I am very easily offended.

Zabini nodded his head. "Sure…vampire." He murmured. I groaned in complete annoyance and just ignored him. Why was I sitting with these losers? In fact, the moment that thought crossed my mind, I got up to use the 'bathroom' once more. Taking my book with me, I ran into Malfoy almost exactly after I exited the compartment.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Hate them, too?" I glared at him and Malfoy smirked. "You know…I never noticed it but Flint's right. You DO have a sexy glare."

I groaned and pretended like I didn't hear that last comment. "Stupid Zabini is spreading rumours that I'M a vampire!" I yelled. Malfoy mouthed a slight 'oh' and I said, "Yeah, ya think?!" Pansy was soon spying at me over Malfoy's shoulder. Obviously, she wondered why we were getting along. To tell you the truth, I really don't know either. But it wasn't too bad, having him as somewhat of a friend for once. Instead of being mortal enemies with him.

I ended up sitting on that compartment I had earlier to be alone. Pansy had brought my stuff into the compartment and she sat with me. I appreciated the gesture but I truly wanted to be alone. Malfoy was there too but at least Zabini didn't follow. I truly wanted to murder him for all those things he said…but unfortunately, there's someone else on my hit list. I lifted up my head and looked at Malfoy and sighed, then turned my head towards the window.

I felt bad, having to betray him in the end, but otherwise I would die. Or might die. Truly, I did not know what my Lord would do to me if I didn't finish my task, but I didn't want to think of it. It was only awhile that I noticed my hair was dark red. Must have been from Zabini. I quickly pulled out my mirror, deciding to see the different hair colours I could have, and turned it into blonde.

I liked the blonde. A much happier colour as most people would expect but the purple brought out my eyes. I looked up at Pansy who was giggling slightly at the slight changes of my appearance.

"I like the blonde." She said.

I said a slight 'hmm' then talked. "Me too."

"I don't." Malfoy said. "So sick of blonde hair." I smirked. He had practically bleach blonde hair, it almost looked white. Truly, I liked his hair, but only when he didn't grease it back with everything in the container. I remember when he was younger, he always greased his hair and it looked horrible.

"I don't blame you. Good thing you stopped using grease."

"I liked the grease." He said. "But it definitely wouldn't work for you. I like darker hair on you."

I frowned, then changed it to black. "Better?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess." Pansy giggled.

"I like the blonde, but dark brown is definitely your colour. Goes with your eyes." Pansy said.

I said I agreed with them and changed it back to the natural dark brown colour that it was. I had always wanted to go a day with some kind of exotic colour. Like, red hair and red eyes. Would that be freaky or what? But, purple would be a nice combination. I thought a pug nose would go good with the combination as well. I never liked changing my nose, for it was my favourite part of me. A cute small pug nose that went with my lack in height.


	13. Chapter 13

With the pressure of planning Dumbledore's death slightly lifted, I had much more time to focus on studies and that of much more importance. My favorite subject, incidentally, was still DADA but I practically knew everything we ever learned in that class.

Malfoy and I had become much better friends. Can't say why exactly. That first week, was strange and unexpected. I was in the Great Hall, and it was mail time. Dane came down and dropped a scarlet letter in front of me addressed from Marcus Flint. I almost burst out laughing. He sent ME a howler? The thought was too hilarious.

Malfoy and Pansy were looking over at me like I was crazy. They couldn't see what getting a howler was so funny about it. I opened it, half laughing, as Marcus's voice filtered throughout the hall.

_Persephone!_

_You stupid bloody witch! How dare you! I hope you'll never be a speck of what your mother is. I hope you're never on his high list, you bloody coward. Don't even think that I'm gonna try to propose to you again! You missed your chances, it's over! It's been over and it always will be over. _

_Flint_

I was bursting into tears with laughter. I really didn't know what was so funny, but it was. Flint WOULD write me a howler. He WOULD and I found it simply hilarious. The Great Hall was relatively quiet except for my laughing. Many people who thought this was a serious matter were looking at me strangely.

"Terra…you okay?" Pansy asked, obviously confused.

I caught my breath and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to stop laughing. "Never better, Pansy. Never…better. You have no idea how long I've waited for him to say it and…oh…it sounded better than I thought it was going to sound." I was happy. Very VERY happy that we were FINALLY over! Yeah, I'd heard it come out of MY mouth…but not out of his. I guess the really only hilarious part about this was that he had to officially break up with me through a letter.

He was never good at insulting. And that's why I didn't care. I knew I'd prove him wrong, so it didn't matter to me. I knew that I'd become an instant success once I kill Malfoy. It's that simple. He didn't believe me? Just WAIT until I become three times the Slytherin he could ever be.

Malfoy sniggered from across the table. "You're crazy, Lestrange. Most girls would be in tears to hear something like that."

"I am." I said as I wiped the laughter tears from my eyes and chuckled. "Just not THOSE tears."

* * *

So, Flint and I were officially over. It lifted a whole bunch of stress from me. True, I had already broken up with him during the holidays, but him sending me another hate letter sealed the deal. I doubt I'd ever see him again and if I did, I'd kill him. Amazing how friends can just go so quickly or maybe it's just me. I guess I plot revenge on too many people but what is life without a little revenge?

My previous plan was still in effect. Kill Malfoy and do it as quickly as possible. However, I still had to fake like I was also trying to kill Dumbledore. Which isn't hard at all.

"Did you read anything about fixing magical cabinets?" Malfoy asked hopefully as we were in the room of requirement, trying to fix the cabinet once more.

I sniggered. "You wish."

Malfoy set his hammer down on the floor and looked over at me. I pretended to ignore him and start to look for some nails.

"You know, Lestrange…you remember Diagon Alley during Christmas," He asked. I nodded and grabbed his hammer that he had set down earlier. "Remember how you said that I had a good body?"

I rolled my eyes. "What, do you want me to say it again, Malfoy? I've already said it once, don't think you'll hear me say it again."

"No, that's not what I mean…well, the thing is. I…uh." He cleared his throat. "You've got a pretty good body too." I looked awkwardly at him.

There was a long awkward silence where we avoided gaze for awhile. I sniggered and then spoke up, trying to change the subject. "And a gay baby is born."

Malfoy smirked but unfortunately, changed the subject back. He grabbed my hammer and put it out of my reach. I glared at him and put my hands on my hips. He was kneeling next to me and grinning very widely. I hope he wasn't planning what I think he was planning. "People with good body's go very well together, Lestrange. Surely you've figured that out."

I shook my head. "No, pompous people with good bodies go together. Do you see me going around to everyone asking if I have a good body? I don't think so."

"And you're not pompous? Come on, Lestrange." He sniggered. "It's not exactly a secret that you love the Dark Lord and think you're so much better than all the other Slytherins because of it."

I frowned and leaned over to snatch back the hammer but he thrust it out of my reach. "I meant pompous of the way you look. I don't brag about how good I look. People just tell me that."

"Face it, Lestrange. You're hot…you know it, and you love it."

I bit my lip and glared at him. In technicality, he was right. I had always known I was hot and irresistible. But I never found that irresistible quality about me. Flint loved me for the evil that I had inside me. You don't find snappy girls just anywhere. Most girls are all peppy and clingy, not to mention afraid of pretty much anything. I was quiet, mysterious, and there are only too few things that I have a weakness for. One of which including my mother.

I sighed and looked up at him. "What do you want, Malfoy? Do you want me to fall head over heels like every other girl in Slytherin or something because-"

"Will you just listen!" He yelled. It wasn't a request, it was a command and I thought, by the tone of his voice, I should shut up. I bit my lip once more and gave him a look that said 'Fine, Talk!' and he continued. "You and I are alike, are we not?" I started to answer but he glared at me, so I just nodded. It was a little uncomfortable about he was just ordering me around and I was actually obeying him! Who did he think he was? My father or something? Oh well, I'd have my revenge.

That's when I remembered. For some stranger reason, Valentines day. Valentines day was the day of Slughorn's party! It was so easy! Make Malfoy believe that I was falling head over heels and get him to come to Slughorns party with me! It was too perfect. And I knew, how attached he was to me, that he'd say yes.

So, I'd put up with his orders for the time being…then murder him with poison. It just made my task that much easier. It's like he was LETTING me kill me. But, I'd have to boost up my act. To convince him…that I AM interested. Ewe.

"Two Perfect pompous, hot, evil people in Slytherin...The Prince and Princess of Slytherin is what we are. Don't you think we belong together? For publicity's sake, of course. Think about it, you know how people are already afraid of us? Even Slytherins?" Once again, I opened my mouth to talk but he gave me that look again, so I just nodded. "Think of how much more control and power we would have over them, with them knowing we were together. They'd be double terrified over us. Because, they'd know: If they disobeyed one of us, they'd have to deal with the other."

I don't know if he was trying to be smart, or just get in my pants, but it DID make sense. Both of us would have ten times more power than we did. Plus, aren't we the two favourite Slytherins in the entire house? Almost everyone knows us. Our parents, particularly his father and my step-mother, are the two top people on Voldemorts list. Oh, think of the power.

A smirk grew across my face as I thought of the possibilities. Teamed together, Potter would never out word us. We'd be the most known people in the entire school and no one would DARE stand up to us! It was almost too perfect.

I looked up at Malfoy and when I noticed he expected me to talk now, I obliged. "It sounds…wonderful." I wasn't even lying. It DID sound awesome. Maybe pretending to be his boyfriend wouldn't be to horrible after all.

A grin was cast upon Malfoy's pale face as he looked towards me. "Not saying that I WANT to be with you…but this is strictly business, as we agreed upon before. We'd have to sell it, though. I mean, if people know Draco Malfoy, I'm not gonna be in a relationship that doesn't include me getting some physical contact." I saw a glitter in his eye. "So, we'd have to sell it."

I bit my lip. I wasn't going to let him win this once and stepped up my game. "But, if people know Persephone Terra Lestrange, I'm not gonna be in a relationship that's too serious."

"But I'm the man." Once again, I saw the glitter in his eye. It was almost as if his eyes sparkled, for that split second. As if he'd know he'd win in the end. I knew he would, but I thought I'd make him that much more frustrated. "The man always wins when fighting about stuff like that. Face it, Lestrange. Whether you want to admit it or not, Girls are never good at trying to stop getting physical. They say it's what they want, but it's not."

"Well, how can I want to be physical if I don't even like you in the first place? You mentioned that this is a strictly business relationship? For publicity's sake? Or do you say you don't remember saying that only a few seconds ago?" I said, fighting back.

"I admit, I said that. But, if we wanna make this work, that is make people BELIEVE it's a real relationship, if it were a real one you would eventually give in."

I sighed. I wasn't used to people telling me what I would do. Besides Lord Voldemort. And I didn't like it. But it wasn't as if I could do that because eventually, after Malfoy would be killed, I would be the number one suspect. Being enemies with Malfoy when he dies doesn't look good at any court. Especially if someone figured out I was carrying the poison BEFORE he was killed. I'd have to have an excuse. And that would have to be that I 'loved' him. Or at least sell that I loved him. Right now, I had no temptation to fall for this stupid setup for him to kiss me again. However, I could not just reject the plan and therefore, gave in.

"Fine, Malfoy. You win. I'll pretend to be in this stupid relationship." I smirked as I thought of something that would make him trust me…or at least make him think he'd get some sometime soon. "Whatever you want me to do."

Malfoy bit his lip and grinned loudly as he heard me say this. Obviously, him having the power was making him happy otherwise he wouldn't be grinning so much. For the time being, he seemed to be controlling me. I'd DIE to figure out how he did it but I knew I'd never figure it out. He was strict, opinionated, and used to getting what he wanted…as am I…but I think he had a little more power than I have. After all, as much as I'd not like to admit, he was the man. Even my father would agree with me there. . . he was the man.

* * *

Malfoy didn't keep it a secret that we were 'together.' He wanted to sell it, and he wanted to sell it good. It was starting to annoy me.

He would always sit next to me in my classes…and it eventually got on my nerves.

We were in potions class, and Malfoy was sitting next to me. I wasn't at all thrilled at this seating arrangement but the only thing is, the Gryffindors were in our class. And, neither one of us could afford looking like a fool in front of them. So, I saved Malfoy the embarrassment of slaughtering him for what he did that day.

A few minutes in class, I felt a hand on my knee. I glanced over at Malfoy through the corner of my eye, and I could see he was smirking right back towards me. God, I hated his smirk. It was like the paparazzi. Always showing up at the worst times. Makes you want to kill him. Which, I get to do anyways, so it was good. But it still ticked me off.

"Get your hand off my knee." I murmured through the corner of my mouth.

"We have to sell it." That was always his excuse. Did he not have a better excuse than 'we have to sell it?'

"I don't give a damn. My knee's under the table, the Gryffindors can't even see what you're doing. Lift…your…hand. Or I'll lift it for you, and trust me, that won't be pretty."

At this, he rubbed his hand back on forth on my knee. I turned my head towards him and glared. That only made him smirk even more. What was it about my glare? Couldn't ANYONE take my glare seriously? The worst part was, I couldn't do anything. Unless I wanted Malfoy to kill me. At this point, I wanted to Avada Kedavra him on the spot, but that wouldn't look to good to the dementors. This 'relationship' was for the benefit for the both of us, and if I ruined it, it just made my task that much harder.

I groaned, realizing defeat as a satisfactory Malfoy sat next to me. He had won all the battles so far...and it sickened me. NO ONE tells me what to do! No one! His hand had not left my knee for 10 minutes as I sat there in agony. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Professor Slughorn." I called out. The professor looked back from the blackboard where he had been writing instructions to a potion we were about to make. "I hate to be a bother but may I use the restroom?" I said it through gritted teeth and side glared down at Malfoy. Slughorn seemed to realize the problem and obliged. He loved me, so I doubt he'd say no. I stormed out of the classrooms and could hear some Gryffindors sniggering.

It was not at all unusual to have a fight with a boyfriend, so it's not like I had ruined the plan or anything. I just couldn't force myself to like Malfoy for MY mission's sake. It was too difficult. I quit!

No, I didn't go to the bathroom. I would have thought that obvious. I was just roaming the halls, with a bathroom pass that I got passed many teachers with. However, I ran into one person that I absolutely hated. The one person that I consider my number one nemesis, who I hate above all others. I assume you know who I'm talking about. If you don't, let me clue you in. Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" I spat.

She seemed offended at first but finally found her voice. "I wish I could say the same about you. Class is in session…do you have a pass?"

I thrust my bathroom pass in front of her.

"I believe a sixth year Slytherin such as yourself has Potions in the dungeons at this hour. What brings you all the way up to the 5th floor on behalf of a bathroom pass? Huh, Lestrange?"

I sneered at her. "What are you gonna do about it? Give me a detention?" I mimicked in a sarcastic voice.

"I can and I will. Tomorrow night, then? With Hagrid?"

I sneered once more. Hagrid, how dare she? Give me a detention with the filthy half-breed. Perhaps I had more important things to do than tame a beast. However, I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"What are you doing up here, Granger?" I heard someone snapped. It was Malfoy coming up the stairs.

"Patrolling the corridors on my free Prefect class time, and giving your 'girl' a detention."

I frowned as she referred to me being Malfoy's 'girl' and glared over at her. "Slughorn sent her up here with the wrong pass so I was making sure that no one undesirable as you gave her any trouble. I've even got a note." Malfoy explained.

Malfoy handed a most likely forged note to Hermione who actually frowned and stormed off, dropping the note on the ground. I bent over to pick it up and leaned against the railing. "Note, huh? Nice forge. Your daddy teach you?" I sniggered.

"As a matter a fact, he did. Being extraordinary in forges is useful, I'd say, what about you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright. Thanks for breaking my detention and all the crap. I could have just as easily had Pansy do it but whatever."

"How bout we call it even, huh?"

I bit my tongue and looked over at him. "Fine…you rub my knee again and you're dead, got it?"

"Got it." He repeated, smirking.

** * * * **

Malfoy and I were alright, actually. He learned to keep his distance as he pretended to be my boyfriend and he hadn't even forced me to kiss him yet. It was nice, knowing that he wasn't just making up that stupid story just so he could be with me.

I was back in Quidditch and was better than before. Even though I hadn't played in a long time. It was weird. Montague and I were passing the Quaffle back and forth and quickly scored on Bletchley easily. Pucey kept up easily at that point, but in the end he was just watching. The Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle, were practicing on targets formed on the pitch so us chasers had to get down on the ground, just to make sure we weren't injured. Stupid idea and we had never done it before. Usually, we practiced dodging them.

"Malfoy…can't we practice dodging?" I pleaded.

He looked at me strangely when he looked away from Crabbe and Goyle. "No, you…uh…I mean. The chasers could get hurt."

"Malfoy, how do you expect us to not die if we don't have any practice dodging our death threats?"

"Open your eyes, maybe?"

I groaned and sat on the bench behind him. I had my head on my clenched fist and glared over towards Malfoy. Then, I couldn't take it anymore. Quidditch was my life, and I was going to do what I wanted. No stupid captain would prevent me from learning how to not die. I grabbed my Nimbus 2000 and headed off.

"Lestrange, get down here!" Malfoy yelled. I heard the other chasers sniggering below and I turned around to face all of them. A bludger came from my left side and I dodged it, then to my right and I dodged it. For the most part, Crabbe and Goyle were doing a pretty poor job of defending me.

"Come on, Montague, Pucey! I know I'm not the only one who wants to be up here." Eventually, they came up with me as well and we kind of ditched Malfoy's orders. He finally gave up and did his practice with the snitch. So, it was like a real game. We had the bludgers going, us chasers were trying to score on Bletchley, and Malfoy was about searching for the snitch. But of course, no good day goes without SOMETHING bad happening. I was on the verge of throwing the ball to Montague when a bludger came and hit my arm.

I gasped for awhile but honestly, it didn't hurt too bad.

"Watch yourself, idiot." Montague sniggered.

I scowled and pointed to my arm with my other hand. "This…is your fault." I laughed.

Malfoy eventually figured out what happened and came over to me. "You alright?" He asked, out of breath.

"Malfoy, relax. It's just a broken arm. Madam Pomfrey will fix it in no time. Plus, it doesn't even hurt that much." I was used to taking in pain. It was just what I did. Nothing ever hurt me TOO much. A broken arm honestly didn't hurt as much as Harry Potter thought it did. He was just a wimp. I'm a girl and I can take it better than he can.

"I told you you'd get hurt, didn't I?"

"I honestly don't care. What's done is done…it'll stop stinging in about an hour when I go to the hospital wing. Meanwhile, I'm in the middle of a practice." I started to leave but he caught my arm. I gasped in pain. "Owe! Don't touch that, Malfoy!" Geesh, was he stupid or something?

"An hour? I don't think so. If it didn't hurt, you wouldn't have gasped when I grabbed it."

"More like yanked it." I complained, making sure my arm was on it.

"I barely tugged it," He informed me.

I groaned. "Fine, I'll go to the freaking hospital wing. Montague!" I called out. He grunted back to show he was listening. "Come with me to the bloody hospital wing." He smiled, shaking his head and we both went down off the field.

"Crabbe and Goyle seriously need to work on where they hit those bloody bludgers." I complained as we entered the castle. Montage sniggered.

"Is someone hurt, Terra?"

"Oh, shut up. If it happened to you, you'd be whimpering on the ground just as Malfoy would."

"Speaking of Malfoy-"

"Look…there is NOTHING going on between me and that git. He wishes. The only reason we are is-"

"I know the reason…and that's not what I'm talking about. Did you ever wonder why he's been acting strangely these past few days?"

I sighed while I thought. "Well, he is a coward so maybe he's just cracking under the pressure of doing what the Dark-"

"Do you always mention him in a conversation?" I blushed and he continued. "I think he's changed because of you."

I gave him an unbelievable look. "Why, because he's trying to get in my pants? Well, you can tell him that I told you to-"

"You talk too much." I pursed my lips together and frowned at him. "I don't think he wants to get in your pants…which is weird because I'd thought he wanted to get in every girl's pants. Anyways, I think he actually likes you. Like, cares for you and stuff."

"And I care why?"

He looked over at me. "Just thought you'd like to now."

So Malfoy had a crush on me. Wouldn't be the first time. What I thought was the only reason he's trying to be nice to me is because he DOES want to get in my pants. Too bad he's taking the wrong route. The LAST person I want is an over sensitive guy. I'd already had that with Flint and he drove me insane! WAY to co-dependent. I was COMPLETELY the opposite. I mean, I am the definition of Independent.

Madam Pomfrey fixed my broken bones in like a split second and Montague and I just sat on the hospital wing bed, talking. I liked Montague. He was pretty cool. He was obviously very angry with Malfoy though because HE wanted to be Quidditch captain and thought he would be, since he's older. I never really cared nor expected to be captain so I let it go along time ago. After all, as many people have been saying these days, I'm just a girl.

"Too bad he's taking the wrong gate," I told Montague.

"What'du mean?"

"Well, I don't know if you knew but…Flint and I used to-"

"Oh, I know that. Flint liked to brag oh too often about that." Montague smirked.

I smirked. "Ok. Well…he proposed to me last year…AND this year."

"WHAT?!" Montague exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Creepy right? And he knew after the first time that I didn't ever want to marry, or love or anything. At least not him. He's just too…oversensitive. I never told anybody this but, I MIGHT marry if I get the chance, but it most likely won't be of love."

Montague shook his head. "You know, Lestrange. I think any guy would give anything to be your boyfriend. I don't think you know it, or if Flint does, but you're EXACTLY what a guy wants in a girl. I mean…dead on! I'd fall for you if I could, but I know I'm not who your after."

I gave him a confused look. "And who exactly am I after?"

"Draco."

"Malfoy?"

"Now, you're never gonna get him if you keep calling him Malfoy." He smirked.

"I am NOT after Malfoy. I don't want anyone at this stupid school. I just want to get my grades, graduate, and then get on with my real life."

"Face it, Lestrange. You and him were like…destined to be together. It's obvious. You think alike, you act alike, and deep down I think both of you like each other."

I gave him a disgusted look. "Malfoy and me are alike…but that doesn't mean we're destined to be together."

"Whatever…I know when I'm right," Montague told me.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a couple weekends before Valentines day. The day I had been dreading. I thought over and over again what Montague had said up to the hospital wing and there. Were Malfoy and I seriously meant to be together? Was it that obvious? That we'd eventually fall for each other in the end? No, no. That can't be right. I'm supposed to kill him and I don't remember love being mentioned anywhere on that contract. But I'd never thought about anything like this before.

I was sitting on the couch doing my homework when I'd gotten a rude interruption.

"Lestrange!" I jumped and looked up at Malfoy who was leaning over the Slytherin common room couch smirking. He was looking at the homework that I haven't even started yet because I kept thinking about Malfoy. Stupid Montague. He made me think!

Malfoy sniggered and sat down next to me. "Your arm alright?"

"It's fine." I said quickly and glanced down at my arm then back on my homework. My hand was shaking and I didn't know why. Why was my hand shaking? What was wrong with me? Why was I thinking about this now? No, I couldn't. I needed to focus on killing him. Killing his sexy smirk and hot body…whoa whoa whoa, where did that come from? What's wrong with me? I'm going to kill Montague!

"You alright?" Malfoy laughed. I shook my head, coming out of my thoughts and stared skittishly over at Malfoy.

"Fine. Why, what's wrong?" My voice cracked a bit.

"You seem a little…edgy today."

"Just had a…ah…conversation with Montague…got me to thinking about…Do you need anything?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Do I…need…anything…?" He seemed to repeat the question over and over again in his head as he looked as if he forgot what he was going to say. "Oh." He said, obviously remembering it. "Well, there was a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go."

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Montague WAS right. Malfoy DID have feelings for me. But maybe he was wrong. Malfoy kept telling me about how hot I looked, maybe it was just a physical attraction. I mean, that happens a lot right? It normally doesn't lead to anything serious. I mean, obviously, I probably have a physical attraction to Malfoy. But…I never really thought anything of it except for 'how did this idea get into my head?'

What was I going to say? I wasn't thinking clearly. I wasn't thinking at all. And whilst I wasn't think I said the one thing that I never would have said. "Umm…sure, that sounds, er, great. I guess."

Oh, no. What did I just say? Why did I just say that? What am I thinking? What's wrong with me? I looked over, biting my lip, at Malfoy who looked just as surprised as me about what I had said. "Really?" Slowly, I nodded, avoiding his gaze on me.

He sighed. "Alright, what did Montague say?"

I looked at him through the side of my eye and smiled awkwardly. "Uhh…it was mostly about you. He thinks you, er, like me."

He smirked. "Well…I know you want to know so I'll just tell you. I think you're hot, as most guys do. And you're personalities different from any other girl I'd ever known. But…I know how you, er, feel about that kind of stuff so I guess I'll settle for just being friends, instead of being in your pants."

I smiled a bit and looked over at him. "Well…why'd you ask me to Hogsmeade then?"

"I would have thought that'd be obvious. It's all about self image and…well, you're not bad looking, Lestrange. I'll leave it at that."

I smiled to myself. So, he only liked the way I looked. He didn't care for me, or want to be in a serious relationship. And despite what he or Montague said, I bet he's hoping this leads to inside my pants. Fat chance. But, this fact made me feel so much better. I know most girls would not understand what I mean but it was so much of a relief that he only liked me physically instead of ACTUALLY caring for me. I had little time to associate with someone…especially someone who I am planning to kill. I cannot let sentimental liking get in the way of my mission.

"That's a relief." I sighed. He looked at me strangely. Obviously, he wasn't expecting this. I looked over at him. "Just to let you know, that exact reason is the only motivation for me saying yes." Malfoy smirked. Obviously, I only boosted his self esteem higher than he needed it at this point but I wasn't on the verge of lying. He wasn't bad looking…I'll leave it at that.

Now that the news was officially out that Malfoy and I were going to Hogsmeade together, courtesy of Montague for being a complete tattle tale once he found out, everyone behaved differently around us, including ourselves. It was very awkward, knowing how both of us felt towards one another. Malfoy, I doubt, had ever met a girl who didn't want to be in an emotional relationship. All he wanted was a hot girl to do things with and was completely surprised when I sort of wanted the same thing. Most girls aren't like that, which is why he was taking every chance he could get to convince me to go further than I wanted to go.

Obviously, most of the girls who found out about this little arrangement were very dissatisfied. Mostly Pansy who had been in love with him ever since she laid eyes on his [quote:] 'Sexy arm muscles' and glared at me often. Particularly when Malfoy and I sat together. I didn't mind so much. We were friends, but I think other people took it further than that.

Pansy and I were working together on a Potion when suddenly, she spoke up. "Why do you like him? You've always hated him and suddenly, you like him. Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't like him. Not like you guys do. I don't want a ,erm, emotionally involved serious relationship and neither does he. We're not even together, we're just going to Hogsmeade so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you're all he ever thinks about! Have you seen the way he stares at you? He smirks every time he watches you walk, talk, move, sigh, groan, anything!"

I frowned at her. Obviously, she didn't get it. "He doesn't like me, alright. He only thinks I'm hot and wants to sleep with me, as he does every other girl. I'll let you step in if it gets that far, trust me. I don't need something like that going on in my life. It's just a date. That's all we're doing is dating. It's not serious and we haven't done anything. Not even kissed, except for last term but that was because of his stupid excuses."

She looked at me disbelievingly. "Well, alls I know is you're getting in our way. And by our, I mean me. You're getting in MY way. Draco is mine. He always has been and up until now, you've been all fine with that idea. Why now?"

"Because I'm actually becoming friends with him. I don't care if you snog him all day long, go ahead. All I'm asking for is possibly another friend that will replace Flint. He was my best friend, if you remember, and now he's just a jerk. I just need someone I can relate to. And it just so happens that that person is Malfoy. Believe me, a relationship is the LAST thing on my mind."

She seemed to believe me and we finally just started talking about regular stuff. I don't think Pansy made it completely a secret that we were talking about Malfoy and I saw him staring over at us a couple times. I gave him a look that said 'she's pissing me off' and I saw him chuckle a bit and went back to his work with his partner, whatever his name may be.

* * *

"What were you two ladies talkin' about me for at Potions this afternoon?" Malfoy asked as he came in to sit next to me on the couch. In case you haven't noticed, I'm ALWAYS on the couch doing homework so everyone pretty much knows where to find me if they need me. Every so often, I go to the library but not very. Hermione goes there too much for me to breathe in there without dying or something.

"Oh, her. She's driving me mad!" I exclaimed. Malfoy grinned and I continued. "She keeps bugging me saying that I'm in her way or something. She's like obsessed with you, it's insane. She probably thinks we've had sex or something. God forbid, no one can be 'just friends' in the Slytherin house. It's either sex or enemies for life according to her." I rolled my eyes as I heard Malfoy snigger.

"Yeah, I've been avoiding her all day. The girls just don't get us…you know? We have this, er, what would you call it?"

"Friendship?" I asked smiling.

He nodded. "Yeah, if you wanna call it that. Truly, I asked you to Hogsmeade so I didn't have to go with any of those freaks."

"Well, I'm glad I've been of use to you."

I frowned and started searching in my History of Magic textbook, then wrote down answers to random questions.

**Which decree prevents underage wizardry that we have in tact today, and what year was it formed?/b** i_Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery was issued in 1875, in which prevented any future students from 1875 to the present from using any magic outside of school. _

"Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, huh? Who invented that, I wanna kill 'em," Malfoy asked.

"Mafalda Hopkirk is the president of that department."

"How do you know that?"

I bit the inside of my lip. "Got a letter from her last summer for nonverbally cursing a muggle for calling me a…uhh…freaky gothic lesbian or something like that," I quoted whilst rolling my eyes.

Malfoy shook his head, looking me up and down. "Lesbian, huh? I could see that."

I frowned and threw the nearest pillow at him. He sniggered.

"I'm only kidding." He assured me. I nodded, disbelievingly.

"Sure you are, Malfoy." I got up, and gathered my stuff together in my arms. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…right. Night." He told me and we both took our separate ways into our dormitories.

* * *

I got up that Saturday morning with an angry looking Pansy sitting at the edge of her bed. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her, and went through my suitcase. I NEVER unpacked my suitcase at school. I only unpack it at home, for the summer. But for the most part, mostly all the same things stay in there except clothes. I grabbed a green and white long sleeved shirt and some jeans. Then, I grabbed my favourite Slytherin scarf, crossed the two sides over, and slipped one over the front of my neck so it flipped down. It's a nice way to bundle a scarf and not have to worry about it so much. It was still cold so I grabbed a black jacket and that would pretty much do it. I don't get cold to easily. Except when it snowed.

Little did I know, when I looked out the window I saw the fields covered with at least 4 inches of snow. I groaned. I hated snow. It was blinding and got in the way of walking but I was too lazy to put any layers on. Finally, I looked up at Pansy who was STILL glaring me down.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I held the dormitory door open, staring back at her.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked, sternly.

"What? No! We're just friends! Jesus Christ, what is your problem, woman?" I yelled as I exited the dormitory.

"No, you're not! You like him, don't try to hide it." She informed me as she followed me down the stairs. I stopped right before the end of the stairs and glared up at her.

"Look miss Nosy! I don't like him like that. He's a friend and he's only going with me because YOU drive him mentally insane, you stupid pig faced whore!" I yelled. She opened her mouth in shock and I turned around. Little did I know, Malfoy was sitting on the couch smirking his usual smirk.

"Now now, girls. No need to fight over me." He grinned.

I gave him a disgusted face. "You WOULD say that." I stormed passed him, grabbing his arm. "Come on, Malfoy. I don't wanna be here when she wets herself."

Malfoy chuckled muttering a 'see yah, Pansy' and followed me out the common room.

"She's a nut case." I murmured as we headed towards Hogsmeade.

"Is she STILL on about that thing earlier?"

"Yes. She thinks I'm in love with you or something and won't shut up about it. Honestly, if I were you, I'd transfer to Durmstrang. Even a herd of guys gaping over you is better than them." I patted my hair down and we finally got to the floor where we would go to Hogsmeade. Immediately, I regretted not bringing a warmer coat. Lazy arse.

It was freezing outside and I immediately felt a shiver down my spine as I walked through the thick snow. Malfoy was smirking about how I almost fell face forward into the snow.

"I hate snow." I murmured when we finally entered the Hogsmeade gates.

He chuckled. "I don't mind it so much. Except girls hide everything when it's cold."

I smirked. He would say that. "That's because it's freezing." I said, emphasizing the freezing.

"Want my jacket?" He offered.

"Draco Malfoy, are you being a gentleman?" I smirked. "That's okay. I'm quite alright actually. It's just this thick snow kills me. Should have brought boots."

Malfoy led us into the three broomsticks where he claimed it to be warmer and we sat down at a booth. I had pulled my legs up in front of me with my arms around them, rocking back and forth. I was freezing and I felt like a wimp but I didn't care. I didn't expect it to be so cold.

"I like your scarf." He said, randomly.

I grinned. "You've got one just like it."

"You fold it differently than I do. I normally just put it over my shoulders."

"Well, that doesn't help warm you up, stupid!" I shook my head, smiling, then looked up at his fancy hat. "I like your hat." I smirked.

He chuckled. "I need a new one."

"No, it describes your personality. Old and cheap." I grinned. He shook his head, smirking.

The waitress came over and took our orders. "2 butterbeers please." He said. I opened my purse to take out 2 sickles and three knuts for my share but he snapped at me. "Lestrange, you know there's a reason you go on dates. Your not supposed to pay."

"Nonsense. My family has more money than yours will get in a lifetime."

He groaned. "Lestrange. Let ME be the man, and let me pay. Come on…at least act a little feminine."

I smirked and closed my purse. "Fine."

Once we had our butterbeers, I had brought the subject up about our mission. Well, his mission. I mean, we've been ignoring it ever since we came back, really, and I just thought we needed to discuss it a bit in detail.

"Have you been reading up on mending charms?" Malfoy asked, bored, as we continued our conversation.

"Yes, but I've tried all of the charms and they don't work. They just make the cabinet worse. I keep trying to fix it by hand but I can only go so far with that."

He didn't speak for awhile, instead he stared down at the table. He was playing with his hands, obviously thinking hard. He looked mighty nervous or scared. So, I attempted to comfort him. I placed my hand on his and looked up into his hazel gray eyes.

"We'll get it done, Malfoy. It's gonna be alright. We'll be alright. Okay?" Well, I would at least.

He patted the top of my hand and nodded, then shook his head. "No, no it won't. They're not after you. YOU'LL live no matter what…it's me he's after. For what father did, I just know it! If I, or we, fail, I'll die. He doesn't care for you. He said that…well, never mind." I didn't think anything of mostly what he said. I already knew half of it. I already knew that he would eventually die and I would come through alive eventually. But, the thought sickened me. I just got the picture in my head of Malfoy, with the light green in his hazel grey eyes…dead. A shiver went down my spine. Not that of coldness, but of pure horror. A terrified type shiver. And I didn't like it.

"What's wrong?" He asked. It must have confused him that the fact that I don't care that I don't die, didn't bother me. That sounds more confusing that it is.

I sighed. "Nothing. Just…thinking."

"Please don't tell me you've talked to Montague."

I looked at him strangely. "No, I haven't. It's just…well…the mission. It's seeming more complicated than I thought it was going to be. And I thought I was smart…We really shouldn't even be here. I need to catch up on my books for the cabinet. "

"Lestrange, when are you going to stop reading? Do you LIVE in books?"

I frowned. "I like reading. Gets me to go into a different world other than the one I'm in. Not that I don't like serving Voldemort and everything but sometimes…I dunno, it'd be nice to live in a perfect world. Where everything happened at the perfect time and there wouldn't be so many complications."

"You mean like a fairytale, love story, happily ever after kind of thing." He chuckled.

I made a disgusted face. "No, of course not. I've already told you. I don't believe in love. I would have thought YOU of all people would have figured that out by now."

"Whatever. You're strange." He leaned against the booth and spread himself out on the opposite side. I rolled my eyes and reached into my purse the book I was currently reading. Yes, I carried books in my purse. It was a REALLY old charm book. "You carry a book in your purse?! Wow…you're loonier than that one chick."

"Loony? You're just jealous 'cause I'm smarter."

"No, just merely impressed. Not all girls know as much as you."

"Well, not all girls try. All they do is giggle and gossip about guys that they like. Talk about a boring life." Malfoy sniggered at my comment. I honestly didn't see what was so funny, for it was true.

I finally found what I was looking for. Mending spells. Now, I had skimmed through these at least a thousand times –exaggeration- but I had that feeling I was missing something. I got up almost touching it with my nose and searched through it. "Enervate?"

"Pardon?"

"Enervate…it's a spell. I don't think we've tried it yet." I looked up at him curiously. "It just might work."

He groaned. "Doubtful…listen, Lestrange. Can we at least PRETEND we're on a date, instead of trying to work on the mission. We've been working on it for too long. For once I just want to relax."

I frowned and slipped the book in my purse. My arms were folded across the table and I was staring up at him. "What do YOU suggest we do? All I have on my mind is fulfilling the Dark Lord's wishes…unless you don't see that as important as a date."

"Oh, live a little, doll."

"Doll?!" I said, with fire in my eyes. "Don't ever call me doll, Malfoy."

My eyes dropped down to the snake like figure on his arms and I sighed. I really wanted the Dark Mark, why did he get it? Why not me? I mean, I was so much more useful than he was. I saw Malfoy smirk out of the corner of my eye as he saw me glancing at it.

"Jealous?" He chuckled as he drew his sleeves down.

"Little bit," I admitted. Obviously, he didn't expect me to admit to it.

"You'll get it someday. I mean, he obviously likes you better than he likes me."

I side smiled and looked out the window. Malfoy suggested we leave and I agreed. I was getting bored. My thoughts drifted to very random thoughts. Especially the mission.

Malfoy was starting to be so nice. Before, he was a jerk, conceded, rude, obnoxious, there were so many words for it. But, now he was caring, sweet, and kind…I look back and wonder why I didn't see it before. But it could be a trick so I stayed on my guard. Maybe he somehow knew about my mission, but there was no way I was going to tell him about it and openly admit what I had to do.

As we were walking, I felt a sudden warmth on my side and a tug that moved me closer towards him. He had his arm around my waist as I glared up at him. He didn't think of it and just walked me throughout the crowd.

"Remove your hand, Malfoy." I said through gritted teeth.

"Make me," He grinned.

"Twitchy little ferret." I mumbled in my breath. At this remark, he only pulled me closer as I folded my arms, and pouted.

"Say it again…I dare you." He whispered in my ear. What could he POSSIBLY do to me? So, I stepped up my game. No way was he going to control me like that. I've had enough!

"Twitchy little ferret." I repeated. He pulled me off to the side of the crowd and wrapped his arms around my back tight. I tried to squirm out of them but he had a firm grip. "Get your hands off me you bloody git!" Then, he leaned me against a wall of a building and held my hands up. What did he expect me to do? Melt over him and give him the lust he'd ever dreamed of?

I looked up at his hazel grey eyes, his smirk, and his cool, blonde hair. I almost fell for it. My eyes were closed as I leaned my head against the wall. I sighed and when I opened my eyes, he was REAL close. Overwhelmed with how close we were, I freaked out. I kicked him in the jewels with my knee and finally he released his death grip.


	15. Chapter 15

**I like this chapter. Take One of Terra trying to kill him. :P haha**

I backed up and stared at him, slowly going towards the crowd. I ran into someone and when I turned around, it was Potter.

"Get lost, Potter!" I yelled.

"Someone's PMSing today." He scoffed.

I was suddenly aware that Malfoy was behind me. He had his wand at Potter's throat. "Don't talk to my girl like that, Potter!"

"Do I sense a bit of sensitivity towards her, Malfoy? I doubt it. More than likely, you'll just cheat on her like you do every other girl. Bloody git." At this point, I'd had enough of this stupid Potter figure. I pushed him with all my force as he fell backwards.

"Better put your foot where your mouth is, Potter!" I had held my wand out at his throat and was glaring down at him.

"Oh, look. Little miss Vampire is offended. Surprise, surprise." He grinned.

I frowned. I was going to KILL Zabini. Not only did Slytherin think I was a Vampire, but that rumour has spread to Gryffindor too. I was just about to physically attack and start punching but I felt arms around my waist pulling me back.

"Let me go, Malfoy!" I squirmed. Potter had gotten up, laughing with his friends, and left. I groaned, turned around, and slapped Malfoy. Then, I left. Just left. I didn't know where I was going. Vampire's were NOT a joking matter and it was starting to piss me off. I stomped my feet on the ground as I walked and bumped into a first year. "Get out of my way, Midget!"

"What are you gonna do? Suck my blood?" The midget laughed.

"Get the bloody hell out of my face or I'll scare you straight to even straighten your curly hair!" I snapped. The midget left and I burst into the nearest area, the Shrieking Shack field. I knelt down next to a rock and cried into my arm. I don't even know why.

Calling me a Vampire and laughing at that fact was like making fun of my mom. Making fun of my mom was like insulting a dead person. Insulting a dead person reminded me of how I'd never seen my mother. Everything linked together like some sort of Simile chain and I couldn't stand it. I was freezing, but I didn't care. The sadness made me totally forget that I was ever cold. I barely even noticed that I shivering like a mad man.

I felt a warmth wrap around me as I noticed Malfoy's coat wrapped around me and a sudden presence behind me. "Leave me alone, Malfoy." I said between sobs.

"Look. If you want, I can go beat the crap out of Potter to make you feel better," He suggested. I laughed through my tears and looked up at him. I didn't say anything at all, just glanced down at nothing. I wasn't in any mood to talk about anything. He didn't need to know more than he did already. I barely knew anything about my mothers death. But I knew there was only one way for her to die.

"Come on, Lestrange. You look like your about to freeze. Let's just go back to the castle." I shook my head and I heard him groan. "You can't stay here forever." I closed my eyes and shook my head once more, refusing to go back. I held his coat in front of my neck with my two free hands and rocked back and forth slightly, looking at the shrieking shack. "Look, I know your mom was a….er…Vampire but it's nothing to be ashamed of. Or to be offended from. They're just trying to make you mad. They know you're not a Vampire, but that's about all they know. If you don't get over this mother issue, when are you ever?"

I sighed, and looked up into his eyes. I decided to reason with him, for my sake of his questions to stop. "I'm not ashamed…it's just…well…you don't know what it's like. You've known both your parents. I haven't. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my mother and father now but…I dunno, do I seem like a wimp to you for breaking down like this?"

He shrugged, sitting on the ground next to me. "As you said…I've known both my parents and I understand why your upset. But…do you love your mother? Even though you've never known her?" I nodded slightly. I've always loved my mother. Why was he asking this? "Didn't you once say that love was a weakness? Well…here's your proof. You need to get past this love thing. It's not doing too good for anything."

I nodded. He was actually making some sense. He stood up and held out his hand. I hesitated at first but grabbed it anyways as he pulled me up. Immediately, I hugged him tightly. I don't think he was expecting this but he greeted it nicely. He rested his head on top of mine as I buried my face into his chest.

"It's been so hard without her. You don't even know."

I felt him nod. "I know…Terra." I ended the hug but still kept my arms around him and looked up at him. He had never called me Terra. Never. I never expected him to. Not even when we were friends. I was confused.

"Malfoy?" I asked him. He grunted to show he was listening. "I have to confess something. Umm…I used to think that it was never good to have friends….at all. But, now that we've started to hang out. I dunno, it's different somehow. However…I think, given our circumstances and beliefs, we should just stay friends. I know you want something more than that and think you can get it which is why I'm just telling you. 'tis never gonna happen."

He nodded slowly. "Was it that obvious?" He asked, smirking.

"Well…honestly, Malfoy. You don't exactly call me Terra every day."

He shrugged. "Ah well. Can't blame me for trying."

"Guess not." I sighed, thinking over everything.

"Look. Your mother was a wonderful woman, so I've heard. So, you need to brighten your spirits. You're not a wimp. You're a smart, awesomely evil, and well…a really really hot Slytherin girl." I chuckled slightly and he continued. "But you seriously look like your going to freeze. So lets get back."

Slowly, I nodded. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I huddled in his arms for warmth and comfort.

Slowly…and gently, I was beginning to start to like Malfoy more than a friend. A best friend maybe? But maybe even more than that. As I was huddling in his shirt, I realized that he's not the coward conceded jerk that I once thought him to be.

When we got back to the common room, he set a fire and we sat next to it on the couch while I warmed myself up.

"You know." I started. "You're not so bad, Malfoy."

He smirked and put his arm around me. I lied my head on his shoulder and sighed. "You're not so bad either, Lestrange." He replied.

I nodded slowly then talked again. "Malfoy." I started as I sat up straight looking into his cool hazel grey eyes. They were almost entrancing but I shook my head slowly to untrance mysellf. "What are we doing? What is this?" I asked, waving my finger from me to him and back to me again.

He sighed. "Dunno. I mean…we're friends. But…we're sort of friends with benefits but you always limit my benefits. BUT, we hate each other, are pretending to be in love but we're not. And you always act like you don't like me but deep down…well…come on. Look at me."

I laughed a little bit and went back down to leaning my head on his shoulder. "Let's just say it's complicated."

"Works for me."

I heard a voice from the entrance to the common room but ignored it. I already knew who it was. "Draco, I'm so glad I've found you. I wanted to talk about T-" Pansy stopped talking when she saw me leaning on his shoulder. Her voice cracked a bit as she covered my name up with a cough. "T-terra. H. How are you?"

I shrugged. "Not bad, I guess."

"Go figure." She mumbled. Malfoy chortled a bit and I smiled.

"How was Hogsmeade, Pansy?" I asked, trying to be considerate as I snuggled closer to Malfoy. I was starting to play a little game with her. To see how jealous she could get of a relationship that's not ever really happening. I just wanted to know how far she'd go with the whole jealousy thing. Malfoy obviously knew what I was doing and played along. He rested his head on mine and kissed my hair. I saw Pansy's lip flicker.

"A. Alright, I guess. Montague asked me."

I widened my eyes. "Really? Strange."

She nodded, averting my gaze. "How was yours?"

"Well, I almost beat up Potter. And I was called a Vampire a few times." Then, I gasped and turned over toward Malfoy. I decided to make Pansy even MORE jealous and this seemed like the perfect way. "Hey, Malfoy. Speaking of Vampires. Slughorn is having a Valentine's day party and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

Malfoy almost burst out laughing but kept it in as he smirked. He knew what I was doing and once again, he played along. But, he didn't forget to add his little humour to it. "What does that have to do with Vampires?"

I shrugged. "Vampires and Valentines day both start with a Va." I informed him.

He shook his head. "Sure, I'll go." He started playing with my bangs. I saw Pansy's jaw drop when he agreed to go with me.

"I…I'm gonna go…um…for a walk." She said, storming out of the common room. Malfoy and I burst into laughter.

"Oh god, I can't wait to see what happens later on. She's gonna yell the sh*t out of me."

Malfoy smirked, still with his arm around my shoulder. "So, was that just a joke or are we really going?"

"We're going." I smiled. This was all too perfect. He had agreed to go with me, and then would be the perfect time to poison him. Too long I'd been #2 on Voldemort's list for youngins. Too long I've put up with the crap he used to give me. All that would change soon. I would be #1 and his most loyal young Death Eater. I would most certainly get the Dark Mark once I was done. I would make sure of that.

Malfoy rubbed my shoulder and smirked. "Knew you'd warm up to me sometime."

* * *

I wore what I usually wear. Some black pants and a green T-shirt. I never liked dressing up. I knew Valentine's day colours were red, pink, and white but honestly. I don't even think I OWN any of those colours. I put my scarf on like I usually do. I dunno…I like my scarf. Maybe I wore it because Malfoy said he liked it but I was pretty sure that was just some stupid idea that cramped into my head. Pansy was off doing whatever so I didn't have her to yell about the date with Malfoy thing and I was glad. I'd had enough of her crap.

Before I left, I made sure to grab my tiny glass test tube of the black poison that would soon infect Malfoy's insides. I shivered evilly at the thought…then felt a twinge of guilt. But I shrugged it off and went downstairs.

I found Malfoy sitting on the sofa, talking to Zabini. I've been cold to Zabini for a long time. He was the one who spread that rumour, and I did not at all appreciate it that the Gryffindors had heard about it.

"Hey Terra." Zabini greeted me. I sat down next to Malfoy and folded my arms, staring into the fire. "Still mad at me?" I didn't answer, nor did I give an expression. "I take that as a yes."

I saw Malfoy whisper something into his ear and Zabini widened his mouth as Malfoy continued. His face saddened and he sighed. "Look, Terra, if I ever knew your mother was a…well I never would have called you…Terra, I'm sorry."

I glared over at him. He just didn't get it, did he? I sighed. "Fine." I murmured.

"So are we cool?" Zabini asked.

"Nope." I mumbled.

Zabini chortled. "Great find, here this one, Malfoy."

Malfoy grinned and looked over at me. "Wanna go?" He asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the common room.

I can't really explain how things between Malfoy and I happened as they did. I didn't love him, and I wasn't even sure if we were going out or not. I guess you could call it dating, but then again it wasn't even that. It was so complicated and I'm not even sure how I started LETTING him do stuff with me like hold my hand or put his arm around my waist. I just stopped caring. I mean, lots of guys do that to girls but it doesn't mean they like them. Right? Some guys just like flirting and think nothing more of it.

We intertwined our fingers together and rocked them back and forth as we made our way to the Potions classroom. I hadn't really planned out when I would slip the potion in but I would find a time when I could. Snape was down at the party and eyed me suspiciously when I walked in. He started to come over towards us.

"Terra…may I speak to you in private?" He asked coolly.

"You can keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong." I snapped. I knew he knew at least a little bit about my mission. After all, the Dark Lord trusts him so much. I know I SHOULD, but I just can't. No matter how much I wanted to. He hides behind his Dumbledore for protection and it's pathetic.

Snape glanced from me to Malfoy, who squinted his eyes at Snape. I guess he was trying to see through him. To figure out something that he didn't already know. Well, anyways, without my consent, Snape grabbed me by the collar of my jacket. "Get your hands off her!" Malfoy defended.

"Draco…I just need a word." Snape said, pulling me back. Malfoy looked as if he were going to stop him but gave up. I'd doubt he'd stand up to a teacher, especially his favourite teacher. He pulled me into his office and turned towards me.

"Look, Terra. I know what you're planning to do. It's not that hard to figure it out."

"Humour me." I told him.

He sighed. "There's poison in your pocket, isn't there?" Slowly, I nodded. Was it that obvious? "You don't HAVE to do this. I can help you."

"Like I have a choice? This is the Dark Lord's orders and I'm not going to think twice to break them."

"I know how you feel. To live up to your honour. And I also know you don't want to do this. I've been concocting a plan. The Dark Lord doesn't expect you to kill Dumbledore. So perhaps if the both of you kill Dumbledore, Voldemort will withdraw his death wish on your dearest boyfriend. You don't HAVE to do this."

I opened my mouth in disgust. "He is NOT my boyfriend!" I digested his words, though. They made sense. If it worked correctly, I didn't HAVE to kill him. But, that would be a risk. An extreme risk. If I took that risk…I could die. And I wasn't about to risk THAT. "And I DO have to do it! Voldemort will kill me, you don't get that do you?" With that, I stormed out of his office. I found Malfoy and smiled, going over to him.

* * *

He was sitting in a chair talking to Crabbe and Goyle and I came over, sitting on the chair next to him. I groaned, recapping the conversation between Snape and I, and I grew more angrier by the second. Malfoy turned over towards me with an eyebrow raised.

"You alright, Lestrange?"

I groaned once more. "Fine."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, you wouldn't say your fine unless your fine, would you?" He asked, sarcastically. "Seriously, Lestrange. What's the matter?"

I squinted at him. "What do you care? Besides, it doesn't concern you. Just had an unpleasant conversation with Snape, that's all."

He nodded, finally giving it up. "Well, I gotta go talk to Zabini."

He left and I was stuck with Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had left his pumpkin juice on the table next to us but the problem was Crabbe and Goyle. I glared over at them. "Do you mind if I have some alone time?...Now!" I ordered. They left and I smirked. They would have never obeyed me if I weren't 'going out' with Malfoy. Once I thought no one was paying attention to me, or watching, I quickly poured the poison into his cup and put it back into my pocket.

Malfoy came back and sat next to me. I noticed he had picked up his cup and figured out I had to leave! I couldn't be at the scene of the crime. "Hey, Malfoy. I'm gonna go talk to Pansy. You know, to piss her off and make her super jealous of something that isn't even really happening." He grinned and thus my cue to leave approached. Pansy wasn't too far away and I would still be able to see Malfoy drop to the floor whenever he drank the poison. I walked over to Pansy, side looking at Malfoy and waiting. He was sitting, smirking, wondering what I was saying to her. But it didn't matter. He'd never find out anyways.

"Hi Pansy. How's the party going for you? Malfoy and I are having such a good time." I bragged.

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth. I saw through the corner of my eye, that Malfoy had drank his drink and I grinned behind mine. I looked over, not too long after, and saw him practically gagging with the poison. Many people turned around to see what the problem was and I immediately put on my 'fake sad' face. I ran over to him as he lay on the ground and watched him strangling on the ground.

I consider myself a fairly good actor. But, what scared me was I wasn't actually acting. I was actually sad! Why? As he lay on the ground, his face turned paler than it usually was and he barely moved. I opened my mouth in pure sadness as I felt a tiny tear escape my eye.

"Draco…" I said as sad as I could. It was the first time I had ever called him that. Immediately, through the crowd, flew a dark figure and threw something in Malfoy's mouth. It was Snape. And in Malfoy's mouth…lay a bezoar. At first I was stunned, then happy, then angry. My plan had failed. True, it would have been horrible for me to kill practically my best friend, but it was my mission. Did Snape WANT me to fail? Did he WANT me to die?

Malfoy coughed up some of the drink he had drank before and got on his knees. He sneered at the people standing around them and they went back to their usual party doings. Malfoy looked up to me, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

I bit my lip and drew him in a huge hug, holding him tight. I couldn't help it. As mad as I was at Snape for ruining my plan, I was in deep gratitude as well. I felt a tear escape again and I hid it by burying it into his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby. It's alright." Malfoy said as he rubbed my back. I had my face buried into his shoulder as I clutched bits of his shirt with my fists. I felt him bury his face into my hair and kiss it.

"Dr- Malfoy…are you ok?" I asked. He drew me out of the hug and held my shoulders. He wiped some of the tears that remained on my face.

I saw him laugh a bit. "At least I know now you don't despise my guts anymore."

I smiled. "Of course I don't. I haven't for awhile. Draco…you're my best friend."

"You're mine too, Terra." He said as he hugged me again.

* * *

We left the party early that night. Instead, we sat on the couch in front of the fire as we always do. I had my head on his shoulder as I usually do and all was silent. Except…of course, one of us had to talk eventually.

"Terra." He started. I grunted a bit to show I was listening. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"I know we're on an agreement of sorts…that…you know. We're only going out for the benefit of our superiority and for strictly business situations but…erm…I was wondering maybe you actually wanted to go out. Like, no strings attached. Just us."

"You mean like being your girlfriend?" I asked him.

He shook his head, no. "No, I mean. Like…just dating. What do you think?"

"I dunno."

"Come on Terra. Don't lie. You can't say that you don't feel anything for me at this point. I mean, we almost kissed at Hogsmeade, twice, you always find yourself leaning on my shoulder, and you turn into an emotional wreck whenever I almost die."

"Draco, that's not funny."

"AND, you've started calling me Draco now. Come on, Terra. Be serious."

"Ok, I will. If you recall, every time YOU'VE almost kissed ME, I'VE turned you down. I only lean on your shoulder when I'm sad, and I had a right to turn into an emotional wreck. You almost died, Draco! Does that thought cross your mind? If I almost died, wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

He groaned. "Yes or no, Terra. Just say yes or no."

I sighed, looking into his Hazel grey eyes. Immediately, I became entranced by them. I bit my lip like I always did, and averted his gaze for awhile. When I looked back, I noticed he started leaning towards me. What I didn't notice was I was leaning too! But I didn't stop myself. For some reason, I was attracted to him. Why, I'll never know. I smiled, and eventually closed my eyes. Our lips met finally and we shared a long, peaceful kiss.

Now, you know Draco Malfoy. As soon as he felt me kiss back, he increased his pace. He had slowly pushed me onto my back on the couch and he lay on top of me. My arms were cradling around his neck and his hands were holding my waist. I felt his classic smirk throughout our kiss but I ignored it. He was SUCH a good kisser, I couldn't get over it. I let slip a groan accidentally and I heard him chuckle a little bit.

When the kiss ended, I stared up at him with my arms still around his neck. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I laughed. He gave me another short kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya! I made a promise to myself! A chapter a day until it's done! I think it's a good deal. I just hope I keep up with it. I have it all written on word, it's just a matter of getting it onto here. **

I woke up, in my dormitory, with Pansy once again staring at me from the edge of her bed. I sat up, yawned, and smiled towards her. I had absolutely no idea how I got up here but I figured it had something to do with Draco, and that Pansy saw.

"Had a fun time last night, Terra?" She asked.

I cocked my head to the side. "Yeah, I guess. Apart from Draco almost dying, it was alright."

"So you call him Draco, now?" She asked, trying to conceal her temper. "I thought you said that a relationship was the last thing on your mind?" She suggested.

"Hmm…guess I lied." I said, smirking. "Besides…it's not like it's anything serious. 'tis more of a fling than anything else. We're just dating, anyway. It's not like we're even IN a relationship."

She pursed her lips together. "Not serious? So you call making out on the sofa and falling asleep next to him not serious?"

"I don't remember falling asleep. That was an accident. I don't know what YOUR definition of serious is. 'Cause in my book, a serious relationship means you love them, and I'm not anywhere close to loving Malfoy. Trust me."

She made a 'huff' and went downstairs. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wand. Malfoy and I were working on the Vanishing Cabinet today and we had to try the enervate spell that I had discovered in Hogsmeade.

When I got up there, Malfoy was already next to the cabinet.

"I tried Enervate. Didn't work. But I think we're getting closer." He informed me.

I sighed, and sat down in one of the available chairs. "This is starting to seem hopeless. We're never going to get this finished and I'll never get the Dark Mark." I complained. "Flint was right. I'll never live up to Voldemorts expectations."

Malfoy groaned and came next to me. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're not hopeless. We'll get this done, you just need to calm down and remember what your motivation was in the first place."

I sighed and nodded. Draco leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips and went back over to the cabinet. I stood up and stood next to it. "Draco…did we both fall asleep on the couch last night?" I asked.

"Oh, no. You fell asleep next to me and I put you in bed around midnight."

"Midnight? What time did I fall asleep?"

"Around eleven. I would've put you to bed earlier but, well, you looked so peaceful and. Well, you know."

I nodded and laughed a bit. "Waiting for Pansy to show up?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I wish you could have seen her face."

"You should have woke me up."

"Meh, didn't want to wake you. Though, I'm surprised you didn't wake up. She sort of yelled." He smirked a little bit and then grabbed his book. He sat on a chair and started to read. I looked over at him, suddenly feeling guilty, because I forgot to bring my book.

"You're cute when you read." I smiled.

He looked up. "No comment." I laughed slightly then turned serious. I wanted to improve my innocence and to feel scared for Draco. After all, he was almost killed.

"Draco…I'm scared for you."

"Why?" He asked, sceptically.

"Oh, don't be so ignorant. You were almost killed, Draco. You almost died. Does that thought cross your mind? Draco, think! Who could have done that to you?"

He sighed. "You know what, Terra!? Maybe I don't WANT to talk about it! Ever think of that? So, someone's trying to kill me, so what! Wouldn't be the first time."

"I'm just saying that you should be more careful. I don't want to see you like that on the ground again, Draco!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and breathed viciously through his nose. "Terra, look, alright? I don't know who's trying to kill me! Honestly, I haven't put that much thought to it. If you have any ideas, please, humour me!"

I pursed my lips together. He had no idea that it was me. No clue, not one. My plan was working perfectly. But then why did I feel so awful?

"Potter?" I suggested.

He shook his head. "No, it wouldn't be him. He wants to know what I'm up to too much to try to kill me. Plus, he doesn't have the guts."

"Draco, no one knows yourself like you do. Who do YOU think, honestly, is trying to kill you? Is there anyone that hates your guts?"

He sighed. "I dunno." But, it looked like he wanted to say someone or something else. Someone that perhaps I didn't want to hear…he couldn't possibly have figured it out. Could he?

* * *

The next few days, I saw very few of Draco. He kept to himself a lot and seemed to ignore me a lot of the time. Thus, I knew for sure, he knew. He had figured it out by now. But that was no reason to get discouraged. No reason at all. I would find a way to kill him that Snape couldn't help him.

But it's not like he ignored me completely. He still sat next to me during class, to the girl's dissatisfaction. One day, he came into Defense against the Dark Arts class looking very frustrated. He was gritting his teeth and was avoiding my gaze almost completely. His eyes were restless but he still looked very tired, if that makes sense. He was also a lot more fidgety then he usually was.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I finally asked him.

His gaze forced over in my direction. "Nothing." He said simply and kissed me short on the lips. It was a forced kiss, and I didn't kiss back. I just glared at him.

"Alright, what did Potter do this time? I'll go kick his arse for you." I smiled towards him.

Draco glanced over at me and grinned. "'s not Potter."

I leaned my head back and rolled my eyes. "Then what is it? And don't you dare say nothing because…well…that's just lying."

He laughed a bit. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Terra, if I told you, you'd freak out and you'd never want to be friends with me again. Ever. And then we'd go back to hating each other again. Do you want that?"

I bit my tongue. "No, but-"

"But nothing. End of conversation. I'm not discussing this with you." Discussing WHAT with me? We didn't discuss anything at all!

I sat and pouted in my chair as we listened to Snape's speech about god knows what. Draco stole a few glances towards me and his emotion was almost always different. It looked as if his head were spinning to different thoughts at multiple times. What could he possibly be thinking about? What could POSSIBLY be worse than what I'm going through?

* * *

It was March 1st. Not that this date was much different to most people. Normally, it just meant that it was Saturday, and another weekend. To me, it didn't mean any much more than that. But I suppose it made a difference to some people. March 1st was my birthday. I never told anyone my birthday simply because I didn't want anyone to know. I don't think it's that much of a big deal that 16 years ago, I first entered the world. It doesn't really sound too fantastic, why does everyone make a big deal about it?

I got up early that day. Almost around five o'clock. Don't ask me why, I don't even really know. When I woke up, Dane was sitting at the edge of my bed with a letter in it's mouth. I smiled, and gave him his few sickles. Then, I quickly got dressed, and took the letter out to the Great Hall. No one was really up yet. A few were, for some reason, celebrating the weekend.

I opened up my letter and started to read.

_Terra, _

_Happy Birthday, honey. I wish you and Draco good luck with your mission. How are you two doing? I've heard you two have recently started dating. Interesting news to me. I never really approved of him before but we'll see this summer. Anyways, love you, miss you, write back soon. _

_Happy Birthday once again. _

_-Dad_

I guess mum hadn't told Dad about my new mission. They needn't worry. I'd finish the mission.

For the rest of the morning, I made my way into Hogsmeade alone. I had been wanting to get a new book for a long time now. A book to read for fun, instead of trying to find a repairing charm. I looked for the nearest fiction book and found one that I hadn't read before. Enchanted Encounters by Fifi Lafolle.

Quickly, I checked it out and went back to the Great Hall to read. I had gotten pretty far in the book. It was interesting. Mostly about Encounters with things such as Vampires, Trolls, Giants, and Werewolves. Very interesting. The Great Hall was crowded by that time but I'm usually good at drowning out voices. Even if those voices are talking to me.

"Terra?" Someone asked but I didn't really hear it. "Terra!" I shook and looked up at Draco.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Reading again?" He laughed and grabbed my book. I frowned at him. "Huh, not educational for once."

"There's more in books than school stuff, idiot." I informed him, grabbing my fiction book back. The letter I had earlier lied next to me and he saw it. He grabbed the letter and quickly read it.

"It's your birthday?" He asked, surprised. Woops, guess I didn't tell him. Haha, oh well. I nodded and went back to reading. Annoyed, he grabbed my book again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't tell everyone my birthday unlike some people, Mr. June 5th." I smirked.

He scratched the back of his neck. "You could have least told me, then I would've got you something."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want anything, otherwise I would have told you."

"You bought that book today, didn't you?"

I shrugged. "It was my birthday present to myself."

"Your birthday present to yourself?" He chuckled.

I nodded. I saw him roll his eyes and turn his attention back to his breakfast.

*** * * **

I had really gotten into the book. Like seriously. Normally, I didn't read fiction books. Well…I guess I sort of did. I mean, lockhart's books are kind of fiction. And I remember dad always read to me beetle in the bard or something like that when I was a kid. So, I HAVE read them…just not for awhile.

Draco was still on about the 'not telling him about my birthday' fact but I just ignored him. If he wanted to make a big deal about this, fine, but I wouldn't. Birthday's just weren't anything big for me. Obviously, not for him. Draco had to FLAUNT his richness and brag about it. So, more than likely, now that he knows I'll be getting some expensive crap which I probably won't use. Whatever it was.

I found out, later that afternoon. Everyone was in Hogsmeade or hanging out somewhere else that weekend. Where I, I chose to read. Well, when DON'T I? It scared some people, how much I read about, but hey. Who wouldn't want to live in books?

Anyways, I was on chapter 9 when a necklace dropped in between my pages. I sighed, and lifted it up. I knew Draco was hovering behind me so it didn't really matter if I looked back.

The necklace, I won't lie, was beautiful. Obviously, he got it at Hogsmeade because it was based off the Slytherin icon. It was a snake, but it was shaped into the letter 'T' for Terra. Thank GOD, it wasn't a 'P' or I would have had to kill him before scheduled.

"May I?" I heard him ask as he extended his arms in seeing distance. I smirked and gave him the two ends of the necklace, then rest my hands on my lap. When the necklace linked, he pulled my hair out from underneath it and played with it for awhile. I looked down at my necklace and it was a perfect fit. I didn't need to ask if it was gold or not, for it was obvious to anyone that the Malfoy family was rich.

I bit my lip and looked up at Draco. "Thanks but…you really didn't need to get me this. I mean, obviously-" But, he cut me off with a quick kiss. When it ended, he came around to the opposite side of the couch and sat next to me. I looked into his eyes. Then, cocked my head to the right, then the left, and got close.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" I said, smirking.

Draco chuckled and then kissed me quickly again. "Just thought I'd be nice…for once." Then, as though the moment had died, his eyes drifted down to nowhere. He sighed a deep sigh of frustration and bit his lip. Here it was again. This deep problem that he refused to talk about. Well, he'd tell me this time.

"Draco. Not to change the subject or anything…but I KNOW something's been bothering you. I mean, come on, you're not THAT good at lying, trust me. Was it me? Did I do something?"

His eye's widened. "No, no. Of course not." He assured me, holding my hands. His gaze drifted down onto our hands and sighed AGAIN. I groaned. "It's something that I have to decide and it's taking more thought than I thought it would."

"Anything I can do to help you decide?

He shook his head, no. Then, he changed the subject AGAIN. At least, I think it was a change of subject. "Terra…umm…are you happy? With me?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Sure, I guess. I mean I'm glad we're friends now and we're dating and stuff. Why?"

Then, he asked the most unbelievable thing I'd ever heard. "Do you love me?"

My insides shook and I felt my head numb as he asked the question that everyone hate's being asked, unless your answer is yes. "What?" I asked, blinking my eyes a few times to make sure I was awake and not dreaming.

"You heard me. Do you, or do you not?"

"Draco…I…We haven't even been dating for that long. We're not serious, all we've done is kiss, you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend or anything. Why? Why would you ask that?!"

"So you don't?"

"No." He sighed and I continued. "Why, do you?"

"No."

I tilted my head back. "Ok, then why'd you ask me?"

I saw him swallow and he finally answered. "It's complicated, Terra. I'd tell you if I could but you'd take it the wrong way. Everyone has and everyone will. I just…need to think some more."

What on earth was he talking about? Take WHAT the wrong way? WHO'S taken WHAT the wrong way? Think about WHAT?! I was so confused and the worst thing was, NOTHING was cleared up that night.

"Draco, you're not making much sense. Well…no, I lied. You're not making any sense."

He looked over at me and smirked. "That necklace looks good on you."

I rolled my eyes and looked into the fire. If he wanted to change the subject, fine, but he'd have to tell me sooner or later. Why would he suddenly ask me that? Did he expect me to love him? After only a few weeks? What was wrong with him!? I don't even get how even came to the conclusion that I MIGHT love him.

But, I guess I'm not giving him enough credit. After all, he doesn't know that I'm only agreeing to date him so that it would be easier to kill him. If that makes any sense. Speaking of which, I had to start planning again sometime soon. I hadn't thought about it for awhile. Hogwarts was so overwhelming these days. I mean…I have school, not to mention homework, working on the cabinet, pretending to be dating Draco, and Quidditch practice and games.

Quidditch…QUIDDITCH! It was almost as if the idea just came to me. It was amazing. People can die if they fall from great heights right? They can die! Instantly! It's perfect! Here's what I'll do. To make sure Draco falls…I…uh…I'll make a Sleeping Draught! And…to make sure he's high up…I'll…I'll bewitch the snitch! It was perfect. I'd make the snitch go higher and as he goes to catch it, he'll fall off his broom, and BOOM, bye-bye. And there was practically NO WAY Snape could stop him this time.

"Terra?" Draco asked.

I shook and looked towards him. How long had I been staring into the fire? "Wha- Sorry…thinking."

His eyes drifted down. "If you're trying to figure out what's going on in MY head, don't even try. I doubt you'll figure it out."

I raised my eyebrows. He was so frustrating! Why was I dating him? Why was I friends with him? You know, if I hadn't been so emotional right before he almost died, maybe he WOULD be dead. True, I might be in jail but still! My mission would be complete. These stupid sentimental issues have gone far enough. If I wanted to go through with this killing mission, I couldn't let myself fall for Malfoy. Not even be friends with him! I'd need to stop calling him Draco and start being the old Terra again. It was the only way.

When I looked into his eyes, I felt terrible at what I was about to do. Lose another best friend. To yell at him for stuff that didn't matter. Beat him down lower than he already was. I didn't want to do it…but I had to. For the Dark Lord's sake. I bit my lip as I slowly removed the clip on my necklace. I held it in my hand and slowly placed it in his.

"Malfoy…I don't think we can be friends anymore. If I'd known that you were falling for me I never would have kept up with this relationship. I'm just not ready for any kind of relationship. Not dating, not serious…and not even friends. I just think it will be better…if we didn't see each other as much and just focused on the mission."

I saw his eyes close and he took a deep sigh throughout his nose. "Terra…I'm not falling for you. I was just worried that you-"

"Dra…Malfoy. I'm not stupid, alright? I've told Flint this and every other guy that tries to come towards me, I don't like commitment, love, or marriage. I simply don't believe in it. And for some reason, for whatever twisted reality we're in, all you guys want that!" I stood up then talked again. "By the way…don't call me Terra anymore, alright?" I grabbed my jacket and said my final words. "And don't sit next to me anymore, either, get it?"


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel inclined to tell you that I have this entire story written. I wrote it A LONG time ago. In fact, it was initially made for Quizilla, which I was in awhile ago.** **What you must understand is that on word, each of my chapters in only two pages, but I wanted to lengthen the chapters for this site. So, each chapter on here is actually three chapters. That's why its pretty fast paced and is off and on and weird stuff happens really fast. haha. I love this chapter!! Take two of Terra trying to kill Draco. :P **

* * *

What a day. Break up with someone on my birthday. Truthfully, I didn't know what was going over me. I knew I would have to do this eventually. I should have known from the beginning but I didn't. I thought it would work…it just made it worse. Why did I even befriend him? Why did I even care of being a suspect? So, I'd go to Azkaban, so what? Every great Death Eater does every once and again. Not a big deal.

I was in my dorm that night, leaning against the bed, covering my face in my hands. I was well aware that I was crying but that thought didn't bother me. The thought that DID bother me…was that I figured something out. Something that would haunt anyone. In order to become a true Death Eater, I had to sacrifice something. Something I never thought of as a problem before but now, I don't see how I survived without it. I had to sacrifice friendship.

"Terra?" I heard someone ask from the entrance. But, thankfully, it was a girl's voice. Pansy.

"What?" I said, wiping some tears away.

"What happened? I was just talking to Draco and he said that…erm…you broke up." She sounded happy to hear that we broke up and I groaned. That's all she cared about.

"Yep…I broke up with him and told him I never wanted to be friends again."

"Why?" She asked, intrigued.

A tear fell down again and I quickly wiped it away. "There's just something else that's more important and he was getting in my way. And I, in his. Something's concocting in his little brain and…I dunno…you remember Flint?" Pansy nodded. "Well…I didn't want that to happen again. That's one thing I promised myself. And I intend to keep it."

"You mean…to never love again?" She asked.

I nodded. "Draco asked me if I loved him tonight…I said no…and decided it was getting to far. If he was getting those idea's, that was one more obstacle between me and the Dark Lord."

She smiled and knelt next to me. "I bet the Dark Lord will be happy with you. You'll grow up to be a real good Death Eater, Terra…I can guarantee that."

I half smiled and looked over at her with sad eyes. "Thanks…I know."

* * *

So, Malfoy and I kept our distance for awhile. It was always awkward whenever we saw each other. I felt bad for him but what else could I have done? It was part of my job. I couldn't kill him if I liked him, that's not how killing works. You have to MEAN it, as my mother once said.

I had finished making my sleeping draught. It wasn't that hard, and the Quidditch match was not too far off. It was against Gryffindor and I couldn't wait. I had recently considered to bewitch his broom instead of giving him the sleeping draught but decided against it.

We met in the meeting room after we had all changed. We always toasted with butterbeer for some reason. It had been a tradition since Flint was our captain. So, I had gotten there early and slipped the sleeping draught into the captains cup. In this case, Malfoy's, and waited for the rest of the team. I had bewitched the snitch to fly high this morning so everything was planned.

"Hey, Terra." I heard Montage say as he took his seat next to me. Malfoy entered but never gave me a glance nor did he accept my company. I didn't mind. Finally, he was starting to realize the kind of person I was. Took him long enough. I smirked as I pictured him falling to his death in just a few moments. It was all too well prepared.

"Here's to beating the crap out of the Gryffindors." He said and everyone drank their drink, including Malfoy. I drank mine and smiled within my glass. It was almost TOO good to wait for.

The whistle blew and we all quickly grabbed our brooms and headed out to the field. The Slytherins were cheering and I could make out Pansy's pale hand waving a Slytherin flag. I smiled and took position as did the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began. I saw Malfoy take off to look for the snitch.

I tried not to look suspicious and began to do my job. Montague had the quaffle at the present time and was dodging Katie Bell and Ginny Weasley.

"Montague!" I yelled and instantly found the Quaffle in my possession. I was close to the goal posts and saw Ron's red face as he frantically attempted to guard the posts. He was guarding the right post so I chucked it into the left. Man, he was stupid. Not the best, is he? "Weasley is our king!" I yelled, smirking.

By now, us three chasers had scored 100 on Gryffindor, and they had 30 on us. Sad.

Not too long after we reached 110 did I hear Malfoy's broom race into the air, as did Potters. Just a few more moments and he'd fall off. I couldn't wait! By now, he was around 20 feet up…reaching 25….now 30.

At thirty five feet, I saw a figure dropping towards the ground and smirked as I saw Malfoy's green robes and blonde hair. His eyes were closed as he soon crashed on the ground. If I remember correctly, he landed on his feet and then hit his head on the hard winter ground. I heard many 'gasps' and I pretended to be surprised. He was dead! I did it! It's finally done! He's dead!

I felt a strange numbness gather up my spine as I felt my heart drop. My eye's drooped down and it seemed like the whole game stopped. Another figure came down from the sky on a broom in red robes carrying a gold shiny object. I sighed. I should have known killing Malfoy would mean we wouldn't win. I heard the announcer, Luna Lovegood, and sighed.

"Harry caught the snitch! Good job, Harry!"

I heard many Slytherins, including me, groan as we made our way to the bottom of the pitch where Malfoy's dead body lay.

Snape was on the ground next to him and shot a glance at me. He checked his wrist for the pulse and sighed. It sounded a sigh of relief. No…No! He couldn't be alive! He couldn't be.

I looked down at his body and grimaced. He was bleeding in many spots and looked as if he had many broken bones. Could he be alive? I bit my lip and felt a tear escape my eye. He looked horrible…and I had done that to him. If he was dead, it was my fault. If he was damaged for life, it was my fault. If he's in a lot of pain, it was my fault. I felt awful.

But I had thought this would be a quick painless death. To bring no harm to him. It would come and go in a few seconds. But…by the looks of it, he was alive. His chest barely moved but it still moved. I sighed and covered my face with my hand. He was unconscious…that was all. But, he would definitely be in pain when he woke up.

"He's alive." Snape said as more teachers started gathering around him.

"Professor Snape…may I see you in my office." I heard Dumbledore order him. Snape nodded and they both left the field.

Professor McGonagall squinted her eyes and looked away from Malfoy's body. "Well, for goodness sake, someone take him up to the hospital wing."

Montague stepped up and picked up Malfoy. The rest of the Slytherin team followed. It was a long, painful walk as I stared at the horrible thing that I had done. Many of the team mates were talking about it but I remained silent. I could never cause him any more pain again. If I killed him, it would have to be painless. And I could only think of one painless death.

The Killing Curse.

*** * ***

Madam Pomfrey had done all she could and said she'd have to wait till he became conscious again. We were all still gathered around him but they became bored.

"Well, I'm gonna take off." Montague said when it was just me and him. He laid his hand on my shoulder and nodded. "He'll be alright, Terra."

"This is all my fault." I said, lowering my head.

"No, it's not. It's his for being completely stupid." He laughed. Obviously, he didn't know what I was talking about. Thank god it was normal for thinking every time someone got hurt, it was their fault. Otherwise, he'd be suspicious.

"I guess. I'm gonna stay here for a bit." I told him.

He nodded once more. "Whatever you gotta do."

Once he was gone, I sighed, burying my face into my hands. No one was around and I was glad. "How did I let it get this far? I never thought plotting Malfoy's death would be so hard. I…I've never felt this way about anyone before. What's wrong with me? Am I…no, I couldn't possibly. I can't be falling for him. I just can't." I said, talking to myself. But hey, all sane people have to talk to themselves some time or another. "Ugh, Why was I stuck with this mission? I would have been content with just the first one…it's gone far enough. Oh, Draco…I'm so sorry." I sighed. I put his bangs behind his ear and smiled. He was so beautiful…even when he was unconscious. I got up to leave but just as I was about to exit, I heard him inhale deeply and cough a few times. I walked over to him, almost at a run.

"Draco!" I exclaimed. He sat up and I pulled him into a gentle hug, hoping not to hurt anything.

"Terra…what happened?"

"You fell off your broom and almost died. Lucky for you, you landed on your feet. You broke both your legs though, and the back of your head is badly damaged." I informed him, side frowning. I sat on the edge of his bed and stared at him, sadly. "Do you feel alright?"

He nodded slowly then felt the back of his head and gasped. "Did we win?" He asked.

I smiled a bit. "No. Almost, though."

He shrugged. "God…how many times is this person gonna try to kill me?"

I laughed. "Three's a lucky number. Just hang in there for one more round. Haha, shouldn't be a problem. I think life is on your side this year"

"I hope so…" He looked up at me. Without thinking I kissed him. He licked his lips slightly and then bit his lower lip, smirking slightly. "Knew you'd come back sometime."

I grinned, shaking my head. "Well, you know. I just can't resist bleach blonde guys who have their head cracked open. You know me."

He chuckled. "And I can't resist multiple hair coloured girls who have serious mental issues."

I laughed again. "How so?"

"Well, for starters. Did you, or did you not, go out with Marcus Flint for a year?"

"I did." I said, smirking.

"Point made." He kissed me quickly and I set myself in the chair next to his bed. I changed my hair to bleach blonde like his and smirked over at him. "Me likey." He said, grinning.

I raised my eyebrows. "Short or long?"

He frowned, thinking. "Long." I extended my hair a bit and he smirked that famous smirk that I've seen oh too many times. He must have seen something he liked.

Then, I got serious. "Look, Draco. I'm sorry for-"

"Forget it." I nodded and looked over at him.

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"I just have to be alone for awhile. Besides, you need some rest. Get better." I said, kissing his forehead, and leaving without another word.

There was so much to think about. Looking at him on the hospital wing…with two broken legs and a head injury. How could I have been so stupid?! I thought it would be a short death, but it wasn't. I sighed as I thought of what I had to do. I had never performed the Killing Curse on anything or anyone. How was I supposed to do it on someone that I lo-, no, erm…had strong feelings for. I didn't love him. He was my best friend. Yeah. How am I supposed to kill my best friend!

I sighed, and made my way to the stone bridge. It had a pretty view and nearly no one ever went up there.

The Avada Kedavra curse would be quick, painless. I wouldn't have to worry about making Draco suffer. But would I be able to do it? Of course I would! The next question I had…was when and where?

I'd have to wait for the perfect night, and make SURE he didn't recognize me. Like on a rainy day or something. Where nobody would see…like in a wide open space. In the middle of the night. The Quidditch Pitch? That'd be perfect! I could do it right after Quidditch practice then race home before I was caught.

Of course, I'd have to mess with my appearance a bit. I didn't want him to recognize me, but that's where my metamorphamagus powers came in handy. I'd change my hair, ears, nose, and eye colour. It would be easy and it seemed fault proof.

"Terra?" I heard from the closest door.

I turned around and saw Montague. "Hey." I said, glumly.

"Shame what happened to Malfoy."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Still blame yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask why?" He asked.

I looked over to him with widened eyes. Is he suspecting me? Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! This could not be happening. Was I THAT obvious? "Why? Umm…well…I dunno. I just, er, blame myself."

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

I squinted my eyes and turned out towards the lake, pretending to ignore him. Maybe if I didn't respond, he would go away.

"Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"Montague…I can't tell anyone. Not you, not Pansy, not Malfoy…I can't trust anyone, alright?"

"Terra, is it REALLY your fault for what happened to Malfoy or are you just blaming yourself because that's just what girls do? Tell me the truth. Come on, I won't tell anyone. I won't tell Malfoy, or Pansy, no one. You have my word. "

I sighed and looked into his eyes. He seemed true to his word and I REALLY needed to talk about this to someone. "It really is my fault." I bit my lip and continued. "I bewitched the snitch to fly higher and slipped a sleeping draught into his butter beer to make him fall off. And…I slipped the poison into his drink on Valentines day." I squinted and raised my head slowly.

"The Dark Lord gave you this mission, didn't he?" Slowly, I nodded. "What're you trying next?"

"I can't tell you that, Montague."

"So you ARE gonna try again? Come on, it's already caused you enough pain. Why do you do it?"

"Montague…you don't know me. I have extreme dedication to my work."

"But you love him, don't you?"

I groaned. He was acting more of a girl than ever. "That's a lie. I don't love him. He's like a best friend but Voldemort always said…friendship, love, marriage…it was all a weakness. And he was right. Look at me! I'm an emotional wreck!" A tear slid down my face as I wiped it away. "You think I LIKE what I'm doing? I do what I do because I have to."

He smirked. "You two are so perfect for each other. Same morals, dedication, feelings, views, actions, everything. Shame."

"Just leave." I ordered as I folded my arms across the ledge and buried my face into them.

"Alright…and don't worry. I won't tell him."

"Thank you."

* * *

That day, I spent mostly by myself. I thought about a lot of things. Things I hadn't really thought of before. Mostly about Draco and how much I would miss him. But, I'd live. Sure, Narcissa and Lucius would hate me for the rest of my life and I might end up in Azkaban, but I'd be welcomed back like a hero from Lord Voldemort. That's all that mattered, right? To be welcome and to be serving the man that would one day rule the world.

A week had passed and Draco and I were dating again. Thus, all the girls were angry with me again. But…I had no such time for relationship. I stayed within my thoughts. Mostly, I stayed by the lake.

**Thanks for reading! Review, please. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Take three of Terra trying to kill Draco. haha. Thank you, everyone, for the reviews!!! I so so sooo appreciate. Reviews make me want to write/update/finish a story. haha. I really appreciate the support, especially since I wrote this years ago. I hope I've improved. When I look back on this story I realize there's WAY too much Dialogue and not enough description. Oh well. Oh, and by the way. I don't have enough time to independantly analyze all these chapters and they're not beta'd, so I apologize if they are mistakes here and there. If it REALLY bothers you, I could try. lol. **

Draco was playing with my blonde hair that night as I laid my head on his shoulder. I was happy…for the first time in a long time. I was happy. I remembered the last time we sat here, was when I broke up with him. Ugh, such a horrible night that was.

"Baby?" He asked. I grunted and looked into his eyes. His eye's sort of sparkled a little bit and I smiled. He was so beautiful. I couldn't help it. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I widened my eyes. I wasn't expecting this. Without thinking fast enough, my heart answered him. Instead of my brain. "Yes."

He smiled. Draco Malfoy smiled. I liked his smile. Why didn't he smile more often? "Really?"

I nodded and he kissed me passionately but shortly and politely. I kissed back.

"You wanna know something, Terra?" I smiled and said 'Hmm.' "You're my first girlfriend."

I squinted my face together and stared, confusingly at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…well, it's the first time I've been in a relationship with commitment and stuff. If it means anything, I'm glad you're my first."

I sighed. "I wish you were my first."

He smiled again. "Flint doesn't count." He kissed me on the lips. "Alright?"

I nodded and stared back into his eyes. They turned sad and I quickly avoided his gaze. I can't believe I had to kill him. Why? He lifted my chin towards him and stared into my eyes.

"Something wrong?"

I smiled and held his hand with mine and sighed. "No." I lied. "Everything's perfect."

"Is it the mission again?" He asked.

I sighed. Technically, it wouldn't be lying. I buried my face into his palm and looked at him. "I'm just scared, Draco. W-what happens if we don't succeed. What will he do to us?" I felt a tear escape my eye. "Draco…are you scared of him?"

He bit his lip and slowly nodded. "Yeah. But I wouldn't dare stand up to him. Don't worry…everything's going to be fine. If we don't succeed…I'll take the blame. Alright?"

"What? No, no I wouldn't let you do that! I couldn't!" I shivered at the thought of him dying in my place and shook my head. "We'll finish it, Draco. We will…somehow."

* * *

A month had passed and Draco and I were inseparable. Word spread that we were boyfriend and girlfriend now and people were absolutely furious. Well, mostly the Slytherin girls. But it didn't matter. Their fan club would soon die when I killed Draco.

Finally, the night I had been waiting for came. It was the day of Quidditch Practice and it was raining and dark! Perfect. All the Slytherin teams players chickened out and ran back to the castle so Malfoy was left gathering the bludgers and balls. I went into the changing room, changed my hair to red, my eyes to blue, my nose to a bigger size, and made my ears smaller. Plus, my hair shortened also. There would be no way he would recognize me.

I walked out, immediately soaked, and there was Draco. He was struggling with a bludger and quickly fastening it into it's place. He seemed to be done because he stood up, about to carry the trunk inside when he saw me. He dropped the trunk and I saw him grab his wand. I had my wand extended and wasn't too far away from him, but wasn't too close for him to recognize me as anyone. Except for a figure.

I didn't speak, for I didn't want to give myself away but he did.

"Terra." He sighed. I widened my eyes and felt my grip on my wand loosen.

"How did you kno-"

He smirked. "Lots of reasons actually. Number one: it was kind of obvious. Number two: when you were 'talking to yourself' by my hospital bed; I was conscious. And, Number three: Montague told me."

I groaned. "I knew he couldn't be trusted. Is there another reason or should I just kill you now?" My voice cracked, making it obvious that I DIDN'T want to kill him.

"Yeah…Reason number four: I could recognize those eyes anywhere. No matter what colour they were…"

I bit my lip and lowered my wand to my side. "Draco, don't make this harder than it already is!"

He paused. "Terra…I know we are both alike. We both serve the Dark Lord and we both would do ANYTHING to gain his loyalty. And I know that I will more than likely die tonight. So…I just wanted to tell you something. I'm sorry if it makes it harder for you but if I'm gonna die, I want you to know this. I love you, Terra."

I breathed deeply and pursed my lips together as I stared sadly towards him. A tear slid down my face as I hung my head low. "I love you too, Draco." My wand dropped to the ground and I lowered my arm. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, NO! Draco…I can't." I breathed deeply again. "I can't…kill you. I can't." I buried my face in my hands as I stood there, sobbing.

He walked towards me and sighed, putting his hands on my waste. "I was talking to Snape about-"

"Snape told you too!?" I yelled, wiping some of my tears away. "Oh, god. I feel like an idiot. I thought I was being sneaky."

He smirked. "I didn't want to say anything but yeah, he did. He told me that there was another way." He squinted at me. "Can you change back? You're so much prettier when you're not trying to look different."

I smiled, closed my eyes and changed my hair, eyes, ears, and nose back to the way it was. When I opened my eyes, I felt his lips against mine. I kissed back passionately. He tightened his grip on my waist and lifted me up. I linked my legs around his waist and linked my arms around his neck. It was a long kiss. Very romantic, in the rain, but it didn't bother me. I was completely happy. I heard him chuckle and pulled me out so he could look at me.

"Wow." He said simply as he shook his head for a bit. "Best kiss I ever had." I smiled and he kissed me quickly. "Anyways, as I was saying. Snape was saying that-"

"He told me too…but…I guess I didn't believe him. I didn't think it would work. But, I guess we have no choice now, right? We've got to fix the cabinet and kill Dumbledore together. The Dark Lord will never suspect it."

"I hope this works." He said softly.

I looked up, squinting from the rain and looked back down at him. His white shirt was now see through and I could see his wonderful six pack just taunting me. "And if it doesn't?"

He sighed, tightening his grip on me so I wouldn't fall. "I'll take the blame."

I rolled my eyes. "No. Draco Malfoy, I can't let you do that. It'd be my fault anyways, it's okay. I'm not afraid of death."

"And I can't let YOU do that. Terra…I'd die for you and you're just gonna have to accept it."

I bit my lip. "Let's just…not…think about anyone dying. Alright?" I said, kissing him shortly again. "Let's just enjoy where we are right now."

Draco pushed the hair behind my ear and kissed me softly. Gently, he let my feet back to the ground without releasing the kiss. I held his face close to mine and stood there, enjoying the night.…I was happy. I was happy. Happy to have someone. Happy to have a best friend, a partner, a boyfriend. It's like luck was on my side. I was in the best relationship I had ever been in, including friendships. I loved him. There was no getting around it. I was in love with Draco Malfoy.

I pushed my hands through his bleach blonde hair and the kiss increased it's speed. He had his arms linked under my elbows and extended to my shoulders and I eventually did the same.

I stopped the kiss and put my forehead to his chin, smiling, as I held him close. "Draco, I love you."

I heard him chuckle. "Love you too, Terra."

I slowly looked up into his eyes and smiled again. "You know…I've never told you this but you have really nice abs." I said as I felt his abs through our tight hug.

Draco smiled and sniggered. "Yeah, I get that a lot. And, well, don't get offended by this. But, you have a real nice rack."

I laughed through my nose. "Thanks, I guess." The rain stared coming down harder meaning I had to squint to even see him.

"Wanna go inside?" He suggested. I nodded and he led me back to Hogwarts.

* * *

We lay in our usual spot: sitting in the couch across from the fire as I lay there with my head on Draco's shoulder. As I thought more and more, I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do with my mission. There was no way I was going to try to kill him again. I guess there was only one thing to do, kill Dumbledore. But how? He's Albus Dumbledore! How are we supposed to kill him.

I pursed my lips together and groaned, burying my face into Draco's sleeve. I was going to die! Sure, I had a boyfriend now and was with someone that I loved, but that wouldn't last for long. Draco patted the back of my hair and leaned his head on mine.

"I thought we'd gotten past this." He grumbled, with a smile.

I shivered, realizing for the first time that I still had wet clothes on. I snuggled up to Draco which didn't actually help, as he was wearing wet clothes too.

"Cold?" He asked, smirking. I nodded slowly. "Here." There was a blanket on the chair next to him and he put it around me. Then, he placed his arm around my shoulder and we went back to our usual position.

Until we were interrupted. "Hey guys." It was Montague. Montague sat in the chair next to me as I glared over towards him. He had told Draco. I don't care if Draco didn't already know, he promised he wouldn't tell. "Don't be mad, Terra."

Draco nudged me and eyed me as if to say 'Don't start.' I groaned and leaned my head back. "I'm not mad, Montague. Just merely pissed off." I told him against my will. There was nothing I'd love more than to get up from my spot and strangle him, but I knew Draco didn't want that. Amazing how much power he had over me but I didn't care.

Montague smirked and looked at Draco with envying eyes. "You can make her do anything, man. Wish I was in your shoes."

I kicked Montague in the shin. "I only listen to Draco because he's the only person half-way decent around here. Unlike some people." Montague chortled. "Well, I'm gonna get changed and go to bed. Night guys."

"Night." They said in unison and I left back to the dormitories. But, I stuck by the door to listen what they started to talk about.

"You look happy, Malfoy." Montague said.

"I am happy. Terra's pretty cool. Never expected her to like me, though, you know?"

"Yeah, you're lucky. Hope you know that."

"I know I am." I heard Draco chuckle. "God, I love that girl."

I smiled and headed up towards my dormitory. It was empty and I was glad. I changed into some warm clothes and crawled into bed, very VERY happy.

That night, I had the most wonderful dream. It was summer…and Draco and I were walking by a lake hand in hand. In my vision, I had the Dark Mark and we were talking…just talking. It was peaceful.

"Terra?" I heard someone asked. I rolled to my side and covered myself in the covers. "Terra! Wake up! It's Flint and I'm here to have sex with you!"

I jumped up, scared, and saw Draco laughing at the entrance to my dorm. I threw my pillow at him. "Don't do that!"

He came over and sat on the edge of my bed, smiling. "I wanna show you something." He grabbed my shirt sleeve and I groaned. I leaned back in bed. I wanted to sleep!

"Can it wait till morning?" I asked.

"No, no! It has to be tonight! Come on. Please?"

I smiled. "Is Draco Malfoy saying please?" He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine. I'll get my robes on. This better be good." I slid my black Slytherin robes over my pajama's and followed Draco. He led me up to the Seventh floor corridor, smiling the whole time. What could he be so happy about. But, I soon found out.

"Close your eyes." He said. I frowned and glared towards him. "Come on. Don't make me say please again." I chuckled and finally closed my eyes. He led me through the door and turned the light on. "Alright, open them."

I opened my eyes and saw the Vanishing Cabinet. It looked wonderful! Shiny, fixed, looked Practically brand new! I bit my lip and smiled over towards Draco who returned the smile. "How'd you do it?" I asked him.

"Book in the restricted section. Guessed you overlooked it."

I walked over close to him. "Guess so." He leaned down and I stood on my tip toes, kissing him quickly. But he bent down, pushing me back on my heels so I didn't have to reach. "Oh, this is so brilliant! Have you contacted the others?" He shook his head. "Well you must! Or…I've got an idea." I went over to the cabinet dragging Draco behind me. "Come on." I said excitingly as I climbed into the Vanishing Cabinet. I beckoned him in. He smirked and slowly got in. He said some spell that I wasn't paying attention to and the next thing I knew, we were in Borgin and Burkes.

"It works!" I exclaimed.

"Great, now get out. I think my balls broke." I laughed and exited the cabinet, happy to be away from Hogwarts. There was a fireplace near Borgin's office so we went over there and went to Malfoy's house, holding hands in the fire place.

Bellatrix was over there, talking to Narcissa and Lucius. She looked confused when she saw us entering, holding hands, and that he wasn't dead yet. I avoided her glance and greeted Draco's parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I said, happily. "Mom." I smiled. She forced a smile back to my displeasure.

"Dear, dear, how did you two get here?" Narcissa asked. I looked over at Draco as if to say 'you tell her'

"The cabinets fixed." He said, rather proudly. Narcissa was the most overjoyed of all and drew Draco in a bit hug.

"Draco fixed it. I dunno how he did it but he's brilliant." I said, very much proud of my boyfriend. Narcissa smiled towards me and drew me in a hug as well.

"So, Dad, just name the date and we can start the attack on Hogwarts." Draco told his father, in hopes of assurance.

Lucius nodded impressively. "Very impressive, Draco. We will notify you when we have come up with a date." Lucius exchanged a side glance with me and then back at his son. "Well done, son."

"Thanks, father."

"Honey, may I speak to you for a moment?" I heard my mother ask. I hesitated and exchanged a glance with Draco then slowly nodded, saying 'of course, mother.' When we were in a room where no one could hear us she obviously spoke what she had been dying to say ever since we got there. "What are you doing? Why isn't he dead yet?"

I bit my lip and looked at her in shame. I had forgotten how proud my mother was of my side mission and it would be horrible to have to break the news to her. But, I couldn't lie. "Mom…I can't. I can't kill him, I even told Draco that. So…we thought that, maybe, if we killed Dumbledore without the Dark Lord expecting it, he might spare our lives. After all, I think he would be much appreciated."

"Terra, I don't want to lose a daughter. Especially such a faithful one to the Dark Lord. You're everything I'd ever expect my daughter to be so I trust your judgment. I just hope you know what you're sacrificing and what hurt this relationship will do to you."

I nodded. "I know that love is a weakness mom…but…I really do love him. I can't explain it. I just couldn't bring myself to kill him and if that means that I die…so be it."

She bit her lip. Obviously, this wasn't what she wanted to hear. I didn't wait for her to answer and left the room, searching for Draco and the rest of his family. I didn't feel like listening to my mother's speeches. I was doing what I thought was right and for the first time, it's what I wanted to do.

"Hi, Narcissa." I greeted Narcissa who was in the kitchen. She was looking in the book I had given her for Christmas and making god knows what.

"Hello, Terra." She said, very friendly like. "How are you doing?"

I smiled and sat down in a chair next to the counter. "Positively wonderful."

She half smiled. Narcissa was a beautiful women with long, sparkling white hair and the most dazzling hazel gray eyes, in which I recognized almost instantly, from her son. "That's good to hear. I'm glad to see you in a good mood. Christmas must have been a rough time for you."

I frowned. "Yeah, it was. I haven't spoken to Flint since then but it's for the best. Besides, I have someone ten times more wonderful than he would ever be."

Narcissa smiled. Clearly, it pleased her when people talked highly of her son. "Yeah, Draco's a good boy. You're lucky to have him. Anyways…" She said as she wiped her hands. "Seems to me that they're planning the attack quite soon. Around the time you two go back to school, all of us will be right behind you."

I widened my eyes. "We're attacking that soon? Hmm…" I played with my fingers on the countertop. I was nervous, excited, and scared at the same time. But, I absolutely couldn't wait…if that makes sense. "I thought they'd have waited for a later date."

Narcissa shook her head. "No, we're running out of time. Don't fret, dear, it'll turn out just fine. You'll be one of us in no time."

I sighed, looking down at my arm which looked completely empty. I'd been without the Dark Mark for so long. Sometimes, I thought the Dark Lord just didn't like me. But I always tried to be positive. I did what I could to please him, I just hope it was enough.

**Thank for reading!!! Review?! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**W00t!! I like this chapter. haha. What you must understand is that this fight is based off the fight in the sixth BOOK. Not the MOVIE. Two very different things, sadly. This chapters alright, I suppose. He gets rather weird later. Neville comes into play. Haha. well, I won't spoil it for you. Thanks to all my readers :)**

Draco and I had decided to stay the night. For, who would really notice we were gone. I slept in Draco's room on a pull out cot but had a feeling that the cot would be rather lonely the entire night.

"What did your mum say?" Draco asked as he took off his shirt and searched for a different one.

I was on his bed and playing with my fingertips again. "She said that she didn't know why I hadn't killed you yet. So, I told her why and then asked something about if I knew what I was sacrificing."

"And then?" He asked, expecting me to flatter him. So, I granted his wish.

I smiled. "And then I told her that I loved you and I'd sacrifice anything for you…and left. Without another word."

Draco smirked and lay in the bed next to me. "Did my mum tell you that we're attacking tomorrow?"

I widened my eyes. "Tomorrow!? No, she didn't tell me that. She just said sometime soon. Bloody hell, tomorrow?!"

He breathed deeply. "Yup, tomorrow." I exchanged nervous glances with him. "It's gonna be fine. Jeesh, whatever happened to the evil Terra I used to know?"

"I'm not scared of trying to kill Dumbledore, moron. I'm scared of what's gonna happen once…you know…once Voldemort, finds out I abandoned my mission."

He bit his lip and put his arms around me, pulling me close. "It'll be alright. I'll protect you, don't worry."

I didn't say another word and neither did he. We just sat there, in pure silence, until we finally fell asleep. Only to wake up to the most eventful day of our lives.

* * *

"Terra. Terra, baby. Wake up. We gotta go." Draco said, shaking me to wake me up. I sat up and groaned. "We gotta get back to school, come on."

Finally, both of us got ourselves out of bed and went back to Borgin and Burkes. The attack wasn't coming till later that night so we had some time to prepare ourselves.

I had my wand equipped at all times that day, just incase they came sooner rather than later and some Gryffindor tried to sneak up behind me. Draco explained the plan to me later in the common room.

"Word is, Dumbledore and Potter are goin' on a mission. Don't ask how I know, you wouldn't believe me. So, they'll appear at Hogsmeade when they're done. And when they get back, I'll be up there. Your job is to lead the other Death Eaters up where I am after they do their business at Hogwarts. Apparently, there are a few teachers that need 'taken care of' if you know what I mean. Then you come straight up to where I am, understand?"

I nodded then cocked my head a bit to the side. "That's all I do? Draco, this is my mission too."

"Terra, I'm not gonna let you be a killer, alright? I'd rather have that on my conscious than yours." He said, strictly.

"But I just thought that-"

"No!" He snapped. I flinched back a little. I hadn't expected this. Then, he lowered his voice. "No, Terra. I'm going to kill him. Alright? Please. I know you don't want to do that.."

I bit my lip and slowly nodded. We spent most of that day together. Most of it in silence, each of us dreading tonight as much of the other. It wasn't the killing Dumbledore I was worried about, though I knew Draco was. It was what would happen to me when we got back to the Malfoy Manor. When Voldemort finds out that I betrayed my mission, he'll be furious. I'm scared of what action Draco will pull when I suffer. And I was counting on him to control his anger while I took my punishment. The problem is, I knew he wouldn't.

It was getting late, and I was walking Draco up to where he would be at. I had no idea what would happen. That thought that hadn't crossed my mind was if somehow Draco was killed. Obviously, Dumbledore could come back with Potter and Potter might kill Draco. I pulled him into a hug and he held me close and tight, resting his chin on my head.

"Please be careful." I told him. "I can't afford to lose another best friend."

He looked over at me with a scared, sad, face. "I'm more worried about you. When you come up here, a war will probably be going on. You be careful too, alright? Make it up here as fast as you can. Promise me that, alright!"

I nodded quickly and averted his gaze. This could be the last time I see him, but I just couldn't look at him. He lifted my chin up with the tip of his index finger and kissed me softly. I melted into the kiss until it ended. "I love you, Draco."

He sighed, frowning. "I love you too, baby." Then, he bit his lip and averted my gaze as well. It was almost as if, if he looked at me, he wouldn't be able to let me go. "Go on."

I pursed my lips together and nodded. We extended our hands as I walked away until our hands were too far out of reach to touch. I sighed, turned around, and headed for the room of requirement.

I didn't have to wait long for almost instantly, my mother and father, Draco's parents, and several other Death Eater's came one by one out of the cabinet.

"Do they know?" Lucius asked, referring to the teachers and members of the order.

"I doubt it." My mother answered. "But they will soon. The Auror's are in immediate connection with the teacher's. If anything drastic happens, the apparating ban will be lifted and then all the Auror's will come. Now's our chance to rid as many as we can. Terra, darling. This is your first hands on experience of a Death Eater, Order of the Phoenix fight. I expect much of you. Personally, if you get a chance, try to go after a girl with Pink hair."

I widened my eyes as I thought of this. True, Draco had told me to get up to where he was as fast as I could, but there was no reason why I couldn't have a little fun on the way up. My bad side instantly came back and I nodded evily. "With Pleasure, mum." Bellatrix grinned and we exited the door. And the war began.

It wasn't long before many of the Order were here. I saw Professor Lupin from 3rd year, Mad-Eye Moody, and…the girl with Pink hair. I remembered her. Nymphadora Tonks, my mum's niece. I did my best to sneak up behind her but suddenly, I was cast a spell by someone who was very familiar. Neville Longbottom.

"Stupefy!" Neville said. I went flying backwards and hit the wall in the 6th floor corridor. I got on my hands and knee's and breathed hard as I stared evilly up at him.

I stared into his brown eye's and somehow remembered something from long ago. Something I hadn't thought about in a long time. True, it had always been in my memory, but I never tried to place faces.

_I was very little, don't ask how I remember this, even I don't know. It was the last I saw of my mother, though. My mother, my real mother, Adrienne Valor was racing through the woods carrying me in her arms. She was running at an extremely high speed because, obviously, she was a Vampire, when suddenly a flash of yellow light stopped her and sent her flying backwards. I was thrown out of her arms and lay there crying. _

_A man came towards her carrying his wand. He cast a spell at her and suddenly, her body was in flames. He cast Avada Kedavra at all that was left of mother and said it over and over and over again. Suddenly, pink smoke came from the ashes and they disappeared. The man looked over towards me. He had brown eyes. Innocent but evil brown eyes and came towards me. _

_A woman came up closely behind him, breathing viciously of relief and of pure terror. "Is this her daughter?" She asked. The man nodded and picked my baby form up. "We'll give it to Dumbledore. He'll give her back to her father." The woman nodded and then there was a loud CRACK and all three of us were gone. _

I had never noticed it before. Maybe I was too blind. His parents killed my mother. Well, his father did. I recognized those brown eye's. Those horrible eyes. I breathed deeply and glared up at him. True, my parents tortured his but his father KILLED my mother. That was a different story. Time to get what he deserved.

"CRUCIO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Neville dropped to the floor as my eyes turned fiery red as I remembered the night oh so long ago.

"Everte Statum!" Someone yelled from afar. I blasted into the air and landed hard on the concrete. I felt a scrape on my face and slowly got to my hands and knees. Someone pulled me up by the collar of my shirt. Neville Longbottom stared me straight in the face.

"You're stupid family is the reason my family is dying." He yelled, shaking my collar. I coughed and spat at him.

"Well, you're stupid father is the reason my mother is dead!" I yelled at him and kicked him in the shin but he dodged it.

"How DARE you accuse my father of- You filthy-Cru-"

"Expelliarmus!" I heard and Neville's wand slipped out of his hand. It was Hermione Granger. She walked quickly over to Neville and pulled him off me. "You don't want that on your conscious, mate. That's just being a hypocrite." Neville slowly nodded and left. Then, Hermione turned towards me. "Get lost, Lestrange." She spat.

I grimaced at her and decided that I wanted to get out of here. Was I not ready to be a Death Eater? I would never know. I just wanted to see if Draco was all right. And I wanted him to know that I was alright. I ran down the stairs to where the Hogsmeade entrance was and saw Draco with a Dumbledore lying on the ground in front of him.

I stood next to Draco and stared at Dumbledore, squinting. "Terra. I can help you, Terra. I know you're afraid of what's to happen. Both of you are. I can help you both."

Draco took a step in front of me. "How dare you talk to her!"

After many moments, Dumbledore was finally dead. Snape killed him. I never thought he had it in him. I never thought he would kill Dumbledore. He wouldn't have his protection anymore, but he proved his loyalty. Before I could say anything, Draco grabbed my hand and we ran down the field with Snape. Harry was soon chasing after us but Draco just kept running with me while Snape fought him.

"Draco…" I panted. "Draco, slow down! I can't run that fast; I have smaller legs than you do!" But he didn't slow down. Instead, he picked up my 5 foot 3 body and carried me. This, I was most unpleased with. "Draco, put me down! I'm not that helpless!"

"Are you going to keep up with me or not?" He asked, furious.

I frowned. "I can't! I'm smaller than you are!" I said, between breaths.

"Point made." And therefore, he didn't put me down and carried me the entire way.

It wasn't too long until we were in Apparating distance and Draco, Snape, and myself all apparated to the Malfoy Manor. All of us as anxious as the next, as to what would happen.

On my right, Draco was greeted in a big hug from his mother. Bellatrix walked towards me, looking displeased but pleased at the same time. "Welcome back, Terra." She said.

I bit my lip and hugged her. She hugged back. Normally, we would not share this type of affection but for all I knew, it could be the last time I was able to. I knew not of what my punishment was made out to be, but was mentally prepared. I would take whatever it was my Lord had prepared for me. I, for one, deserved it.

My thoughts drifted to my mother in the middle of this hug. Hugging my step-mother could never possibly be better than hugging my real mother. But, it was a start. I swore revenge on Neville Longbottom, that day, as he had always sworn revenge on me. It was time I avenged my mothers death. I'm sure she would have done the same for me. Even though I'd never known her.

When the hug with my mother ended, Narcissa came and hugged me. Bellatrix, as stern as she always was, only greeted Draco in a firm handshake. "Thanks for keepin' her alive, boy." She said sternly. Draco nodded in appreciation and confusion and finally, our welcome was worn out. I had to speak to Draco.

"Hey, Draco. Can I talk to you for a sec'? Sorry, Narcissa. I must take you away from your child once more, but I really must have a word." I said, as politely as possible. Narcissa nodded and Draco followed, confused. He offered his room for whatever I had to say, for I wanted this information to be private. For he would be the only one to break this rule.

"Terra, we've just gotten back. Surely this can wait till later?" He asked, hesitantly. I wondered what he thought I was going to say but put it in the back of my mind.

"Draco. This is serious." I took a deep breath and looked at him, then sighed. "Draco, I'm willing to take my punishment with as much honour as possible. With as much dignity that I can forge up, I will take it. Whatever I have in store for me is not your concern. I don't know what will happen but I doubt that Voldemort will take this upon me lightly."

He nodded and straightened himself up. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm just warning you, for both of our sake. Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"What ever do you mean?" He asked most innocently, as if it were a joke. I ignored this tone and continued.

"If my punishment happens to occur in front of you, don't try to be the hero and try to save me alright? Because I know you will if I don't tell you not to! If you break up my punishment, all mine and your dignity is lost."

He averted my gaze. "Terra, I can't-"

"Draco Malfoy, Look at me!!" I ordered, my voice cracking as it raised. He slowly lifted his head with squinted eyes. "Voldemort, I'm sure, knows the relationship between you and me by now. Otherwise, I would have killed you, so this I'm sure he either knows or suspects. Either way doesn't matter. He ordered me to kill you for a reason, Draco. And now that I haven't gone through with his revenge, he will do ANYTHING to get a reason to kill you. Torture you if he can."

"I know but-"

"Shut your mouth!" I yelled, my voice cracking once more. "I don't want to see you die, Draco. I don't, truthfully, I don't." A tear escaped my eye as Draco extended his thumb to press it away. "Promise me, Draco. Promise me. That you won't do anything drastic. I can take my punishment. I highly doubt that he will kill me, but please don't give him a reason to kill you. It's either me or you. Who knows? He might teach you a lesson about love. How it's not worth it, and kill me. And it could be neither of us if you don't try to be the hero. So, please…" I said with a horribly begging tone. "Draco…I love you. I don't want you to die. Or worse, have it be at my dispense at which you died. Please promise, Draco."

He bit his lip and groaned slightly. He extended his hand and rubbed my shoulder. "I promise." I smiled within almost teary eyes. Draco smiled a little bit, but not fully. I knew this was something he did not want to do but he had to see reason behind it. For he knew, I was right. True, I dreaded my punishment. I had never particularly enjoyed the Cruciatus curse. Never been one of my favorites. But I will go through it willingly, to save me the embarrassment of getting it caught by surprise.

He leaned in and kissed me forcefully on the lips, then let go. He looked troubled but then again, he had looked troubled for a long time. Even before this. It always looked as if something was bothering him. No, it wasn't the mission, and it wasn't my punishment. It was something else. There was sorrow in his eyes. I would give an arm and a leg to pretend it wasn't about me, but somehow I knew it was. Something I had done? What had I done? Well, I had tried to kill him. But that never really bothered him before. Anyway, I'd changed, hadn't I?

I decided to put this behind me and stared into his troubled eyes. "I…I have to go." I said with a cracked voice and quickly got off the bed and left his room without another word. I'd hoped I wouldn't die tonight, but somehow the fear remained inside. I could not hide it. My skin trembled as I sat down next to the fireplace. An elf passed.

"You!" I ordered. The elf looked over at me nervously.

The elf bowed. "What can Rufus do for you?" Rufus asked.

"Fetch me a fire whiskey, Rufus!" I ordered.

"But mistress, you aren't old-"

"Fetch me a firewhiskey, Rufus, before I tell your masters that your back talking me!" I yelled. My temper was ruthlessly out of control.

"Y-yes, mistress." Rufus squeaked and quickly left the living room. I groaned and threw myself onto the couch. The feeling that your going to die isn't exactly the most comforting feeling in the world.

I was alone. With me, myself, and I once more.

_'What are you going to do?' –me_

_'Take your punishment like a true Death Eater. You deserve it.' –myself_

_'No, I don't. He shouldn't have sent me to do his bidding. It's not my fault I love Draco.' –I _

_'Are you stupid?' –me_

_'Of course it's your fault. You broke ranks and you deserve every sort of punishment.' –myself_

_'Maybe I do. But, I'm scared. I don't want to die.' –I _

_'Do you honestly think that Voldemort will kill you?' –me_

_'You took part in the murder of Dumbledore's death. If anything it's your fault he's dead. The Dark Lord would never dream of killing a valuable person like you. Just torture you behind your wildest dreams.' –myself_

_'You mean the Cruciatus curse?' –I _

_'What other spell do you know tortures beyond belief?' –me_

_'Yes, the Cruciatus curse! And by the looks of it, it will be Draco that suffers far worse punishment than you.' –myself_

_'Don't say that!' –I _

"You're firew-whiskey, mistress." Rufus squeaked as he held a tray, a glass, and a bottle of fire whiskey. I snatched it and glared at him.

"Thank you. You can leave now!" I snarled. I started to poor the fire whiskey into my glass when it was snatched from me. Immediately, I assumed it was my mother. "Mum, I'm sorry. I'm just under very much stress. I know you said-"

"Relax, I'm not your mom." It was Draco, holding the fire whiskey and examining it.

"Then give it back, Malfoy!"

He looked taken back. "Don't take that tone with me!"

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!" I yelled at him. Maybe if I got him mad at me, he wouldn't WANT to save me.

"I'm not going to let you drunken yourself up along with all your self pity, Persephone." He glared. I opened my mouth in disgust.

"How DARE you?! You hand that over right now or I'll…I'll.."

"Tell mummy? I highly doubt it. You don't need this stuff. Rufus!" He yelled. Rufus had come back, shaking. "Take this back to the kitchen."

"The mistress said-"

"I don't care what the mistress said. I am your master, Draco Malfoy. Take this back this instant or you'll soon regret it!" The elf, with trembling hands, grabbed the fire whiskey and the tray that held my glass on it. "You really shouldn't be drinking that stuff. It's bad for you."

I glared at him with squinted eyes. "Who do you think you are to tell me what I can and cannot have?! In case you hadn't notice, I've been under MUCH stress concerning you! MAYBE, you should let me do what I want."

"I'm not going to LET you get put under more stress as you fall unconscious to the floor and have a discussion with your father about being of proper age!"

I pursed my lips together, realizing I had lost, and glared up at him. Then, I sighed viciously and walked towards the fireplace.

He grabbed the floo powder out of my reach. "Now, Terra, come on. Don't be like that. And don't even think about Apparating. Voldemort has an anti-Apparating jinx all over this place."

"Accio Broom!" I yelled with my wand. My broom was still at Hogwarts as was all my other stuff but I knew it would come. After all, maybe my mum already had my stuff at home. Draco glared at me.

"Will you let it go? Is it so bad that I don't want you to get drunk?" He asked, completely confused as to why I was upset.

"Draco, does it not concern you that I'm about to undergo the worst punishment other than death? Huh?! Do you think that I might be a LITTLE scared. Just a little! And that by some chance, that MIGHT affect my mood. HUH!? And that you calling me Persephone just MIGHT have ticked my off in the slightest bit?" At tear escaped my eye as I avoided eye contact.

He sighed deeply and hugged me tight in his arms. I struggled to get out for a few seconds but then gave up and cried in his shoulder. Was I that much of a wimp? Afraid of the Cruciatus curse? Ugh, WIMP! "Look, I'm sorry, baby. I'm a little tense too. For a lot of reasons...sorry for calling you Persephone."

"Sorry for snapping at you and calling you Malfoy, I guess. But you had that coming, yourself." He chuckled a bit and held me tighter. I could sense fear in this tight uncomfortable hug. There was something he wasn't telling me. And before I died, I was going to find out. No…in case I died. IF I died. Well, I wanted to be sure. I would ask tonight. Something was bothering him, and who better to tell than me? Even if it did include me. I could somehow make it better, right?

Wrong.

**Thanks for reading!! Review???? haha. I really do appreciate all the reviewers. I don't always get a chance to respond to them but I read them all and I really enjoy them! I'm so glad you like this story. :) **


	20. Chapter 20

_Hii! Thanks for reading all the way to here! Haha. There's only about 3 or 4 chapters left. Eek! Can you believe it? haha. I like this chapter. Towards the end, though, Malfoy starts getting a little.....guyish. lol. I thought it was funny but felt awkward writing that part. _

_Anyways, you find out why Malfoy's been acting so weird now! Finally! Something has clearly been on his mind and bothering him for AWHILE and you finally figure out why! Yay! This chapter is cute, I think._

* * *

"Draco?" I asked that night outside his bedroom door. Not too long did it open. He looked stressed. As if he hadn't eaten, or slept, or thought about anything else besides the one thing that bothered him the most.

"Yeah?" He asked as if he had no idea why I was here. He had been cooped up in his room for the entire day! Why did he THINK I was here?

"We need to talk." I said, pushing the door open and sitting on the chair next to his bed. "Sit!" I ordered. He seemed to know what I wanted to talk about and I wasn't exactly sure if he was going to tell me. But I was going to try as much as I could. "Draco, something's bothering you. Something's BEEN bothering you. From what seemed in March or April. And I want to know what. I know it has something to do with me. Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me? If you want to break up with me, why don't you just say-"

"No, no, no! Nothing like that." He quickly cut in, assumingly. I sighed in relief. I had so hoped it wasn't that. "You didn't do anything wrong, Terra. You're perfect in every way. Though, it does still concern you, it's nothing you did wrong. And I could never hate you, unless you backed time up to last year."

I forced a smile. Unfortunately, I still wasn't getting what I came for. "Okay, if it has to do with me and it's not something bad, then why can't you tell me?"

"It IS something bad. Well…not bad. It just, er, complicates things a bit. Especially for you. Terra…if I told you, you'd be furious and you'd leave me. Trust me! You don't want to know what I've got to say. It'd be better if you found out from somebody else."

"Somebody else? How many people know?"

He sighed. "My parents, your parents, even Voldemort knows. They've known."

"Known what!?" I demanded, my temper raised. How was it that my parents knew?

"Terra, I want you to tell me something. With every true bone in your body. Tell me everything I'm about to ask you about, alright?" I nodded, somewhat scared. What on earth was he going to ask me. "Tell me, honestly, how do you feel about me right now? You must understand. Before I tell you, I need to know. Please be honest." He begged.

I sighed and bit my lip as I stared at him. I really didn't see how this was relevant. Didn't he already know how I felt? "Draco…if I'm risking my life for you, shouldn't that say enough? I love you."

He rest his fist on his forehead as he thought…and thought…and thought. The room was silent for a long pause and I stared up at him, waiting for a response.

Then, it happened. It happened so fast, yet so slow at the same time. I didn't believe it! I WOULDN'T believe it! Draco Malfoy…had gotten down on one knee next to my chair. He hung his head low as he slowly raised it. What was he THINKING? We'd barely been together that long.

"Terra…I know this is probably unexpected. And believe me, I'm surprised as you are. But there's a reason…that I cannot get around. There's a reason I'm doing this. And it's for your benefit. You're the only person that I go out of my way to care for and protect. To make sure that no one like Potty or the Weasel offend you. So…I'm gonna ask you a question. By now…I assume you know what it is. But please, Terra, please. Answer this truthfully. For once, go what your heart says…and not your brain. I know…Voldemort said love was a weakness…I know he said it was a disadvantage. But. I don't believe that in our case. And I hope you don't either. Terra Lestrange…will you marry me?" And with that, he pulled a small container out of his pocket. It was an emerald green case. As he opened it, I saw a silver ring with a green emerald stone on it. On each side were three very small, brown stones. No doubt for my eyes and hair color. But…this was an engagement ring! Not a promise ring! An engagement ring! He was serious. Nothing like Flint was. He was skipping the first step to the second. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"A-and this is why you've been troubled? 'cause you couldn't bring yourself to ask me this?"

He hung his head. "It will make much more sense later on. You're getting warmer but haven't figured it out yet."

I looked down at the ring. This was such a big decision, but truthfully, I couldn't see myself with anyone else. I tried to stop thinking. Stop using my brain to make my decision, as he told me to. My brain was siding with the word 'no' and breaking up with him completely like I did Flint. But I couldn't do that. My heart said exactly the opposite. I loved him…

Then, it happened quickly again. I stopped thinking. I shut my brain down and my heart took control and I answered before I had thought anything of it. "Draco…y-yes. I…I'll marry you."

I saw him smile and sigh with relief as he slipped the ring on my finger. I examined it and pursed my lips together. I can't believe I just did that. I just got engaged…I was engaged to Draco Malfoy. But, there was still something I didn't get.

"Draco…now will you tell me why you've been so troubled lately?" I said, with my eyes still on the ring. It was beautiful.

Then, he told me something that I didn't expect. Not in the slightest…tiniest bit. And now I understood why Draco proposed to me so early. "We have an arranged marriage…that you didn't know about."

I gasped with wide eyes. "An Arranged Marriage?! W-why wasn't I informed? Why you and not me?"

"They told me first awhile ago and they were going to tell you. But…now don't think of me as cheesy, but I didn't want you to find out that way. I wanted it to be your choice. So…you saying yes today…it's like the arranged marriage never existed. I just wanted to save you stress. I was troubled because…well…I didn't know how you would react when I asked you. I thought it would be like another Flint."

"Draco…there was a big difference between each situation. A: I love you and not him. B: He gave me a promise ring. And C: I absolutely didn't want to marry him because…well…honestly. Who would?"

He smirked. "Well I hadn't transported those differences into my brain, Terra. I'm not a genius like you are." He sighed. "I was just…afraid of losing you, I guess."

I smiled a bit. "Well, then you got all tensed up for no reason at all then, didn't you?"

"Guess I did." He said, smiling and kissed me politely. I was happy…which I hadn't expected myself to be in this type of situation.

When we left from our talk, my Nimbus 2000 was sitting next to his door, just as I had summoned it not too long ago. I smirked, realizing I didn't need it anymore and pushed it up against the wall, making an attempt to remind myself to bring it home later.

It was late. Too late for my tastes. Around midnight, last time I checked. My family was staying with the Malfoy's for the time being. The meetings were being held there and since my mother and father were both death eaters, they saw it as foolish to send me home. For, I too would be a part of the meeting.

Draco took me into a spare room where I was to sleep. It was a nice room, green, as most their rooms are. Too big and empty for my tastes but I dealt with it. I had no intention of sleeping with Draco at all. I crawled into the covers and Draco kissed me goodnight, and left.

I was walking through a pitch black tunnel, in my dream. I heard someone at the other side. A woman…walking. Suddenly, a burst of light!

"Wake up, child. It's nearly eleven thirty." I heard Narcissa squeal as she drew my curtains aside. I squinted in the light and sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry, Cissy. Long day, yesterday."

"Well, you're up for another one, sweet." She sat by the side of my bed, as if she were about to burst into tears any second. "Bella told me of your mission this year. The second one." At this, she drew me in a tight hug. Who was Bella? OH, Bellatrix. Right. I had never heard her called Bella before. "Thank you…for sparing him."

"Well…he grew on me." I smiled, referring to Draco. Cissy smiled and pulled my covers off me. I sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at Cissy who sat beside me. "Still…I fear of my punishment. Not for my life, but for Draco's. I'm afraid….he'll, er, interrupt Voldemort during my penalty. I think it's what he planned…"

Cissy pursed her lips together. "I'm sure you both will get through all right."

"Cissy, I'm sorry. This is all my fault.-"

"No, Terra, no of course it's not. If it weren't for you, he might have been dead already." She patted my shoulder. "Anyways, everyone else is up, sleepyhead." I smiled. When she left, I quickly got dressed. Bellatrix had summoned my trunks, I noticed, which lay near the dresser next to the bed. I missed my old room, so this simply would not do. I made a mental note to sometime take my stuff back home.

I got up and went towards the stairs. Thankfully, I didn't see what I feared. I'd had thought Voldemort was there already. Mr. Malfoy said that he would be staying with them this summer so I was afraid. I knew I couldn't leave. I had to live up to my punishment.

Draco was sitting on the couch and motioning me towards him. I sat next to him with my hands in my lap. I was expecting Voldemort to suddenly appear before my very eyes and kill me but I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my head and focused on Draco.

"Don't tell anyone about our, er, arrangement yet alright? There's a 'welcome back' and a 'Dumbledore's dead' party tonight. Thanks to us." He said, smiling. "I was gonna tell them then. If that's ok."

I nodded and smiled. "'Course it's alright. Do my parents know about the arrangement?"

He nodded. "They've known for a long time…too long." I looked at him confused. "Terra…they set this arrangement back when we first started Hogwarts." I opened my mouth in astonishment.

"And you've known since then?!" I said, almost yelling.

He widened his eyes. "No, no, course not." He chuckled a bit. "Course not. I've only known since around 2nd term."

I took a breathe of relief and melted into the couch. "Good. Cause if you'd known that long, I'd have to punch you for not telling me."

He put his arm around me. "By the way. I was talkin' to your dad this morning. He said you were a great fan of-" He reached into his jacket pocket took out two pieces of paper. "The Chudley Cannons."

I gasped and opened my mouth in astonishment. "You got tickets? Oh, Draco! I love you!" I said, hugging him tight. I heard him chuckle and bit and I went back to my comfortable position. "And these are great seats too!"

"Well, am I Draco Malfoy or am I Draco Malfoy?!" He said, as if it explained everything.

I looked at him and cocked my head slightly and chuckled. "I'm not really sure how to answer that." He laughed, pulling me in and kissed me quickly. I kissed back and before I knew it, he was on top of me on the couch. I laughed at the thought of my parents walking in, but didn't care.

"You wanna…take this…to the bedroom?" He asked between kisses.

I groaned, pushing him off me and sat up. "Draco…that'll have to wait." He groaned and leaned against the couch.

"Terra, you KNOW that I'm not good with waiting. You're gonna have to give yourself up to me SOMETIME" He said, chuckling a bit. "Come on, you're not a virgin, are you? Tell me you're not one of those psycho freaks who are 'waiting till marriage' are you? Come on, you're cooler than that."

I sighed of frustration. That night was the one night I regretted. With Flint. I actually DID end of having sex with him. Ugh, I can't believe I did that. "No, I'm not a virgin. And I'll thank YOU for bringing that up."

"What? I'm just saying. You'll f*ck Flint but you won't f*ck me? May I ask why?"

I rolled my eyes. Since when was lack of sex a problem. "Did it ever cross you're brain that I actually love you?"

"Well, I love you too. What's that got to do with it?"

"Everything! Draco, how many times have you done it when it actually MEANT something."

He started to answer but groaned, realizing I'd won. "None."

"Point made." I got up to go towards my room, but he got in front of me, blocking my path. He pushed my bangs behind my ear and smiled slightly.

"Let's make a deal."

I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms. "What kind of deal?"

"Our wedding night?" He asked, with a bit of hope in his voice.

"And how long will that be exactly? I'm assuming you're not thinking of this summer."

"I'll wait however long, alright. Look, I'm being a selfish pervert guy. I have needs, I won't lie. But I'll wait." Draco said. He was so cute when he was trying to apologize. I sighed a bit.

"Draco, I agree. But…I'm not marrying till I'm out of school. Even if it is you. It just wouldn't feel right."

He smirked and kissed me passionately, his hands on my cheeks. I melted into the kiss, my hands at my sides until it stops. "Terra, I said I'd wait however long. I'm sorry, alright?"

I smiled slightly. "I'll have to think about it. But…you might get a very good birthday present this year." I chuckled slightly, winking. This was such an awkward conversation.

Well, it was party time. Cissy had picked out a nice black dress for me that reached just past my knees. And it wasn't too low cut, so it was my taste. Apparently, it was hers when she was younger but as she planned on not having any more children, she gave it to me. I felt honored. My hair was bleach blonde with black highlights in it. It was short to, layered at the bottom. Pretty freakin' sweat, huh? For the first time in a long time, I put black eyeliner on. Weird. My toenails and fingernails were painted black I heard a knock at my door and opened it only to find Draco in his famous green tux that he wore at the Yule Ball. You know, back in the day when I despised the living world out of him.

He held out his arm and bowed a little, smirking. "You're lookin' mighty fine today, Terra."

"Likewise." I smirked, linking his arm around mine. "Helps when I don't have to do this manually." I said, motioning to my hair, as perfect as it looked.

He smiled. "Yes, that does help. I, on the other hand, spent many hours-"

"On all the grease you poured on your head?" I laughed. He raised his eyebrows. "I'm kidding. I like the grease in your hair."

He smiled. "Thought so."

When we got down to the main floor of the Malfoy Manor, there were already many people there. Including some people I knew. Which DOES include Pucey, Pansy, Zabini, and Montague. And others, which I really didn't care for. Pansy was glaring up at me, I pretended not to notice but smiled brightly as I paraded my guy down the floor.

We sat down at a table next to them where they were sitting. Draco held out my chair for me. I smiled, thanked him, and he took his seat next to me. His arm was around the top of my chair. Apparently, he was not alone in seeing how mad Pansy could get.

Montague was the first to speak. "I can't believe you actually killed Dumbledore, man."

Draco widened his eyes. "No, I didn't kill him. Snape did."

Montague shrugged. "Still, you planned it."

"He-hem." I said, making a very good imitation of Professor Umbridge. "Don't forget the little miss innocent sitting over here. I helped to. I was the brains behind the planning, wasn't I Drake?" This was the first time I called him Drake. He looked at me like I was crazy but I was smiling. I pointed my eyes in the direction of Pansy and he caught on pretty fast. It wasn't too long before I had a nickname too.

"I know, Terr." Terr…that was pretty cool. I like it.

Montague raised his eyebrows. "Oh, god. They have nicknames now." He put a hand to his forehead and Draco and I started laughing.

Pansy, eager to change the subject, spoke up. "Draco, would you like to dance?" She asked.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "No." He said, matter-of-factly. Then, changed the subject once more. "Terr, you think everyone's pretty much here by now?"

I shrugged. "If they're important, why?" Then he raised his eyebrows towards me. "OOhhh…" I said. I completely forgot we were announcing our engagement. Almost out of reaction, I put my hands in my lap. A surprise would be much better. The others didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, I have to go, er, speak with my mother really fast." He said, getting up. He kissed me quickly and he was off.

"I told you, Terra." Montague said. "I told you that you two were meant for each other. Who was right? Who, Terra, who?" He asked, laughing.

I groaned. "You were right."

"And I know a little more about you two than you think I do."

I widened my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Montague shook his head. "Never mind." Then, he murmered something to Pucey on his right.

"Pansy, would you like to dance?" Pucey asked. Pansy smiled a bit and went off to dance with Pucey. Thus, Montague continued.

"I know about you and Draco's, er, arrangement. Hopefully he's told you by now."

"Yes, he's told me." I sighed.

"Are you ok with that? I know what happened with Flint and-"

"Montague, I'm fine with it." I said, rather sharply. I think I'm a pretty good actress, and I hope it worked. I think Montague has it in his head that I DON'T want to marry Draco. Won't he be in for a surprise.

Suddenly, I heard a loud voice near the door. It was Draco. Oh, god. Here it comes. I made a side-glance towards Montague and back at Draco. Everyone will know now…was I ready for this? Keeping it secret was simple. Easy. After today, it will be official.

I'm going to get married. Engaged. I'm engaged. I BELONG to someone. Draco BELONGS to me. I'm gonna be with him for the rest of my life. Through whatever Voldemort puts us through, I'll be with him till the end. Forever. In holy matrimony. As long as we both shall live. That's eternity! An eternity with Draco Malfoy.

Was I REALLY ready for this? And it's not like I had a choice. It was arranged. Whether I liked it or not. Was I doing the wrong thing in agreeing to this? I always said that I never liked marriage. And would never get married. What if something happened to Draco? On my account. What if I couldn't save him? It would be all my fault.

Oh, no. Why now? Why, just about he was about to announce this, was I getting cold feet? It wasn't even cold feet. Was it?

Oh, god. Please not now!

* * *

_Hi! Thanks for reading! Review! I've always been unsure about whether I like this story or not. The reviews help. haha. I seriously read ALL of the reviews you guys leave me and I love them. :) Thanks for favouriting or subscribing too if you do that. I appreciate those as well! :D _


	21. Chapter 21

_Hiya!! Thanks so much for reading this far!_

_I don't have much to say this time. haha. I will say that I do have banners for this story. There's a link to the link on my profile if you wanna check it out. I do like this chapter. Especially the end. haha. I don't think neone will be suspecting it. _

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Draco began. "Guests. However else you call yourselves. There's something I want to tell all my friends, family, and anybody else who wishes to listen. Terra, can you stand up?" I nervously stood up slowly, blushing. Did I really want everyone to know? Oh well, too late now. "This is my lovely lady." He said, gesturing towards where I was standing. "And she, Persephone Terra Lestrange, has agreed to be my wife." He said, rather proudly and matter-of-factly. Many eyes turned towards mine and started clapping. I twitched a smile, feeling rather embarrassed, then slipped into the nearest door outside. I needed to breathe.

This couldn't be happening. I was actually going to be married! MARRIED! M. A. R. R. I. E. D. I wasn't ready for marriage. I wasn't ready for holy matrimony. I leaned forwards against the porch gate, breathing deeply. Suddenly, I heard a deep voice at the entrance.

"What's wrong, Terr?"

I sighed. "Pansy's not around, Draco. You don't have to call me that."

"What if I want to?" He asked, coming up next to the porch gate with me. Draco looked deep into my eyes, as if trying to see through something that he hadn't seen before. "You don't want to get married, do you?"

I sighed. "Draco, it's not that I don't love you. I do. I will always love you but…marriage? It just seems like a big step. We've only been going out for half a year, Draco. If you'll remember. I know it seems like a lifetime but-"

"Terra. You're forgetting one little tiny thing. This is also an arranged marriage. You think I wanna go through with this? Already? Hell no! I've gotten it pushed off till summer of next year. Next June, we'll be married. June 5th to be exact."

I groaned. "We're getting married on your birthday?"

"It was gonna be THIS June 5th, be thankful it's not."

I sighed and looked out towards the scenery surrounding the Malfoy Manor. "I know I don't have a choice but, if I did, we wouldn't be doing this so soon."

He sighed and put his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I know, baby. But at least we don't hate each other. I mean, marrying each other when we hate each other wouldn't exactly be fun."

I smiled. "I guess."

Then I felt something cold around my neck. "When you broke up with me, you forgot to take your necklace back that I gave you for your birthday. I've been waiting for a chance to give it back to you." I clutched it with my fist and smiled, looking up at him.

"Thanks. I still have to get you something for your birthday. Don't tell me, alright? I'm usually a pretty good present giver." I informed him and Draco smirked.

We stayed like that for awhile, swaying back and forth, when we heard a pest. "You two are getting MARRIED?!" Someone yelled. We both broke apart, by instinct, and saw Pansy Parkinson. She was standing there, looking utterly pissed off. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, we are." Draco said, grasping my hand and intertwining our fingers together.

She squinted and made a face. "You've only just started going out! That's not right! We're not even graduated yet. Terra, what's wrong with you. One minute you hate him, then you're best friends, then you're in LOVE, and now you two are getting MARRIED!"

I had to kill myself to prevent from bursting out into laughter. It was hard. But, I didn't have to speak. Draco did. "Pansy, it's an arranged marriage. We'd be getting married anyway. I just asked her before she found out about it."

She raised her eyes. "And she said yes?" She asked, walked towards me and getting in my face. I smiled brightly up at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Terra Lestrange?"

"Well, I'm Persephone Terra Lestrange, Death Eater to the Dark Lord and Draco's girl. And will always BE Draco's girl. So back off him, you bitch." She widened her eyes in a look that said 'what did you just say?' "Yeah, you heard me. Back off Draco! He's mine, he's never liked you, and he loves me. Not you!"

I saw her clench her fists. Then, she threw one back and punched me straight in the face. I gasped and opened my mouth. Draco got all defensive and stood in front of me.

"You listen, Parkinson! Leave Terra alone or you'll get what's coming for you!" He threatened.

I pushed him aside. "Draco, I'll handle this." I walked over to Pansy with a face that said 'don't mess with me' and stood in front of her. I threw my arm back and punched her in the nose. Blood was dripping down both of our noses and I could tell, Draco was enjoying himself. Pansy snarled and left.

I smiled and turned back to Draco, wiping the blood off my nose with my hand. But it just kept coming down. Draco took out his wand and did a few incantations to fix my nose, make the blood flow stop, and clean up all the blood that got on my dress and skin.

"Thanks, Drake."

* * *

Once the party ended and everyone left, the house was empty. Voldemort was there. He announced that he would be using the Malfoy Manor as his hide out. Joy. He sent in for me, alone, later on that night. Draco was already asleep so at least he wouldn't make an idiot out of himself. I bowed slowly and sat down on the chair across from where he was sitting. My mother was there sitting next to me. I can't really say how she looked like. Sad, Happy, Confused, Surprised, who knows?

"My dear Persephone, you have betrayed me on the lack of your mission." His cold voice went down my spine.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I know, my Lord, and I am very sorry."

"Though, I should have suspected, that you two would fall for each other. I specifically put you to work with him because I didn't think that would happen, but never mind my mistake. Your punishment awaits." I was waiting for the Cruciatus curse but he did not draw his wand. "You will be denied the Dark Mark for a few years."

My jaw almost dropped. I was NOT expecting this, and was VERY disappointed. This is what I had been looking forward too. "H-how long, my Lord?" I asked.

"Until you are 21." He said matter-of-factly.

My eyes widened. 21! That's a long time! Ugh, why me?! "But, my Lord, Draco and I successfully planned the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Surely, that is worth a bit of reward." I know I shouldn't have asked this, but I had to! I wasn't about to let the Dark Mark get away because I didn't kill the love of my life.

"Idiot girl! You only planned it! Both you and Draco were too scared and chicken to kill him yourself. The only reason I'm punishing you is because Draco did what he was supposed too. If not for you, Draco would be dead by now, and my revenge on Lucius would be more than taken care of. Now that I have to think of a new type of revenge. Get out of my face, girl, and accept your punishment before I change my mind!"

I bowed slightly and went upstairs, careful not to cry. I had been waiting for the Dark Mark my whole life. Now, I'd have to wait, after already waiting so long. 5 years seemed to far from now. I can't wait five years!

I went into the room the Malfoy's had given me and shut the door quietly. I leaned against the door and sat down against it, burying my face into my knees. I would never be as good as my mother. Bellatrix had always been Voldemort's favorite. All I wanted was to be treated the same way. Be in high respect with him. But now that I'd screwed this up…oh, I'd turn into a Lucius!

Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." It was Draco. I sighed and leaned my head against the door.

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm not leaving till you open this door, babe! Open it or I will!" He ordered. I groaned, stood up, and let him in. I sat back down in my position. Draco sighed and sat down next to me. I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the floor between my knees but I could see Draco's eyes on mine.

"What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?!" He asked, somewhat defensively. As if he would have dared to stand up to him.

I quickly shook my head. Then, I pulled my sleeve up and motioned to where the Dark Mark would be. I don't think he understood because he looked at it, confused. "Draco, He said I won't be able to get the Dark Mark till I'm 21. I had been looking forward to getting the Mark since I was 6, Draco. Six! All I ever wanted was to be as important to the Dark Lord as my mother is. But I'll never have that." I leaned my head against the door, staring at the ceiling.

Draco frowned. "Could have been worse."

"You don't understand. You have the Dark Mark, and it was the most honourable thing you've ever received in your life, wasn't it?"

"Actually, YOU'RE the most honourable thing I've ever received in my life."

I groaned. "Be serious, Draco. You felt proud, important, and better than everybody else, didn't you?" Draco slowly and hesitantly, nodded. "That's what I want!"

"But you are better than everyone else! And your VERY prideful. And you're important…to me."

I smiled towards him. I knew he was trying to make the best of it but I just couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Thanks, but unfortunately, that's not the kind of importance I'm after."

He put his arm around me. "Sorry, baby. Anything I can do to cheer you up?" He asked and kissed me shortly.

"Well, I'm a little tired. You wanna stay here tonight? I don't wanna be by myself." I asked him. Sure, I felt like being alone. Being alone with him.

Draco smiled. "Of course." He stood up and then grabbed my hand, helping me up. Then we both climbed into bed. And there we lay, I was cuddled in his arms in a death grip almost. It only took about 15 minutes before I heard Draco snoring behind me. I couldn't get to sleep. I sat there for like an hour, through Draco's snoring, when I heard Voldemort and Bellatrix talking. Curious, I wanted to go listen. Slowly, I removed Draco's arm from my stomach and placed it in the empty spot that I had just left.

Then, grabbing my wand –just incase- I went to the edge of the wall, and listed to their conversation downstairs.

"I thought you said she'd be fine with you, Bellatrix! That's the reason you married Rodolphus! I sent a Vampire Death Eater to death! A Vampire! You don't know how hard it is to get a Vampire fighting on our side. Normally, they do what they please." Voldemort screeched.

"Sir, she was nothing but a nuisance. Adrienne was too protective of Persephone; Rodolphus soon figured that out. She would have never let her child become a Death Eater. So-" Bellatrix explained.

"Bellatrix! I do not deny, she has done great up until now. She is the smartest Hogwarts student I have ever known and VERY powerful. But Draco is slowing her down! I thought you'd taught her well! Trained her not to fall for that stupid thing! I expected her to be like you. Not all dependant on the stupid Malfoy child all the time. You know very well how I think of that brainless son of Lucius."

"My lord, I've told her everything you'd ever taught me. We arranged her marriage because we knew she would not like it, and therefore would refuse to love Draco and wouldn't have this problem. But we would still have the proper flow of Pure-Bloods. I never would have expected- I would have thought- Normally killing Draco would have been no problem for her."

"I thought the same. You know, you're lucky I didn't kill her on the spot. Adrienne was exactly like her. Too dependant on Rodolphus, even as a Vampire!"

"Like mother like daughter." Bellatrix murmured. "Rodolphus never has told me the entire story about Adrienne."

"Adrienne Valor." Voldemort started. "Was the most dedicated girl I'd ever seen, until she met your husband. So I took care of her."

"What did you d-"

"Told her I'd kill Persephone if she didn't kill the Longbottoms. Naturally, she planned to kill them and make a run for it but failed miserably. The longbottoms caught up with her and boom, my problem was gone."

"What will become of Persephone?" Bellatrix asked, her voice shaking. You could tell, she loved me. I don't think she wanted to know what would happen. "Will you dispose of her?"

"Perhaps.-" As soon as I heard this, my heart stopped. Perhaps? PERHAPS! I was going to be killed. Or what if I'm put in an impossible mission like my mother was. Planned to die! Just as Draco was last year!

I couldn't stay. Not when I had the chance of dying anywhere at Voldemorts dispense. I had to leave. I quickly ran back to my room and gathered all my important stuff in a single suitcase. Mostly clothes and pictures. And Dane of course. For I would not be returning. I looked down at Draco and smiled. I would miss him so much. I slowly took off the engagement ring he had given me and placed it on his desk. I wouldn't be needing it. Quickly and Quietly, I made my way to the back deck where I went down the stairs and ran through the streets. I couldn't Apparate. I didn't really know how loud the 'crack' was. I just ran as fast as I could.

Suddenly, a big blue bus went to the road next to me. I stopped and stared at the huge bus sitting before my eyes. In big yellow letters were 'The Knight Bus.'

A character came out. Tall, lanky, greasy hair and stood at the bottom of the bus stairs. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency Transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." He seemed rather bored from the way he introduced himself but I didn't mind.

I breathed hard from all my running. "I'm Terra Lestrange." I said quietly, looking behind me to make sure no one followed and entered the knight bus. "Where does this bus go specifically?" I asked.

"Anywhere you'd wish."

Now that I thought about it, I had no idea where I wanted to go. "Can I just, er, stay here for awhile? Until I figure things out?"

Stan nodded. "Of course, Terra. Running away?"

I frowned. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"One suitcase, alone, around 16, I presume. Kind of obvious. Any reason?"

I gulped and looked up at him. "Uhh…it's complicated."

"Well, seeing as you're gonna be here awhile, try to explain."

I looked up at him reluctantly. It really wasn't that complicated, I just didn't want to tell anyone. "Death threat." I said quickly. "I…probably would have died if I stayed. And all the lies…everything was a lie. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Doesn't sound too complicated." Stan said, with his arms crossed.

"It's not, really. I just don't like to talk about it."

I sat on the bed for awhile, just looking around and holding onto things to keep myself from falling over. It was late. Very late. Probably around two o'clock in the morning. But I didn't feel like sleeping. Stan, though, seemed very interested in my problems. I guess he didn't get to talk to people much.

"You think anyone followed you?" He asked at one point.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. But, I know they'll start looking. I don't want to go back. To any of them." I gulped as I thought of Draco. Us being together wasn't good for either of us. We were just killing ourselves. The relationship had to stop.

I reached into my suitcase and got out a piece of paper and a quill. "Do you have any ink?" I asked him. We were in park at the time and the bus wasn't moving, luckily, so this was when I chose to write him. Stan gave me some black ink and I began writing.

_Dear Draco, _

_I hate to say this, and I'm sure you didn't see this coming. This is gonna be just as hard as it is for me as it is for you. I really do love you. But we're just killing ourselves. We're not pleasing anyone with this relationship besides ourselves. The Dark Lord is angry, and my mother's not too happy either. I have a feeling if we stayed together, something bad will happen. That's why, I'm writing to you, and I'm sure you'll understand when I say I can never see you again. Yes, I'm breaking up with you. And I'm never coming back home either. Soon, I'm going to ask for papers to take me out of Hogwarts. I don't know where I'll be living at, but it will be somewhere far far away. I might even have to resort to living as a muggle! Terrifying thought. _

_I love you, and miss you already. _

_Persephone_

_P.S: Happy Birthday, baby._

I'm not sure why I said Persephone, instead of Terra. It just didn't feel right to be Terra. Slowly, I sealed the letter in an envelope and gave the ink back to Stan. I gave the letter to Dane, with a tear.

"This is for Draco, Dane." Dane hooted to show that he understood and I watched him take off with the note outside the window. I coughed slightly to hide up the tear that escaped my eye when I thought about what I had just done. The best thing that had ever happened in my life…I had to leave.

I sighed, looking out the window. In all terms, I could only think of one place to go. The Leaky Cauldron. Just for a few days, until I get on my feet. Draco's smart. He COULD find me, but I'd have to take that risk.

"Leaky Cauldron, Stan." I told him. Stan nodded, tapped on the window and the Knight Bus was off.

"What are you gonna do once you get there?" Stan asked.

I shrugged. "Not sure. I'm sure it will just come to me sometime or another."

When the Knight Bus stopped, I bid Stan farewell and gathered all my stuff outside the bus. It was dark as I stood there with deep anticipation of what the hell I was going to do after this. It was unlikely I would get another chance such as the Knight Bus again. Ugh, I had absolutely no idea. I dragged my stuff inside and into the bar.

"Hello Tom." I sighed, sitting on one of the stools. "I need a favour." Tom went over to the counter and smiled slightly, waiting for my request. "Can I use one of your rooms for free? Just for tonight?"

Tom smiled. "Of course, Terra." Tom and I got along, and of course he knew who my mother was. So he didn't dare say no.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I hauled my stuff up to the room he told me to go to. I opened the door and turned the light on. It wasn't much but it was something. I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. It was late, but I wasn't tired. I'd have to get used to my new life sometime. I had to get away from magic kind. Live with the muggles. On the streets. Maybe get a job. I was a muggle now.

I flopped down and forced myself to go to sleep, not looking forward to the future at all.

* * *

Morning came, and my stomach rumbled. I groaned and slowly went downstairs with my stuff. Tom, offered me breakfast, and I gladly accepted it. Once I was finished, I bid Tom farewell and took me and my belongings out into the muggle street. My suitcase, luckily, had wheels on it as I dragged it across the street, hanging my head. Dane had not come back yet, but I know Draco had gotten his letter.

* * *

_June 8,_

_Today, was my third day on my own as a muggle. I slept on the sidewalk and am still searching for a place to stay. Every now and then, I get passerby's to give me money. For, all I do all day is sit on the sidewalk and read, with a small hat for money if some people have a kind enough heart. I washed my hair in a gas station sink. It was grose but it's my new life. I'm slowly getting used to not having enough food but I sure am lonely. I wish Draco were here…_

_June 19, _

_My second week on my own. I am, easy to say, starving. Barely any food to survive, and no one will hire me. Every where I go, all the muggles say I have no education. Well, no muggle education. I'm miserable! I wish Draco came and took me home…but that can't ever happen. _

_June 31, _

_I've spent almost a month on my own. I've survived a month! It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Who am I kidding? It's ten times worse! I'm hungry, tired, miserable, and I miss the comforts of Draco next to me. I've lost a lot of weight, and I'm sure I look filthy. I haven't had a useful shampoo in a month. Just water and hand soap. My clothes are torn apart, and dirty. It's official, I'm a hobo. Ugh, I'm going to die here anyway! I should have just stayed with Voldemort. I'd rather die a short painful death than to die of starvation. But, I've still decided to stay. Who knows? This experience could even be good for me. _

_…I still love Draco…_

So, as you can see, it's been a month that I haven't had the necessities of life to my advantage. No soft bed, no good food, no money, no job, no friends, nothing. I'm a nobody. Well, there was a day that changed my new horrible life. And I am VERY grateful to him for this act of kindness. Especially after I had been so cruel to him. Who is he? Well, that's the good part.

* * *

_Did you see that coming? haha. I hope not. Big twist for the story. I have a reviewer dedication!_

_**silenaandbeckendorf4ever:** I love your reviews! You are my best reader for this story!! Thank you so so so much for all the reviews! By the way, I love your username!! SILENA AND BECKENDOR WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART! 3 That was such a good book. :D_

_Thanks for reading! I'd love reviews! ;)_

_**MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS!!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello there! This story is almost done, actually. I have this chapter, then chapter 23, and then the epilogue. I really like this chapter. I always have. Especially the end. :) I hope you're excited as I am that it's almost over! I know you're probably thinking, FINALLY! _

_I'm sure I've mentioned this before but if you go to my page, you can find a few banners on She's Pure Evil. They're not the best but I like them. :) _

_

* * *

_

It was like any other day. I had my hat for money in front of me, and was reading a muggle fiction book called Twilight. Suddenly, a gang of guys came over towards me. The leader, a dark brown haired, pale skin, fellow was in front. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye but tried to ignore him. By now, they were in front of me so I finally was forced to look up at them.

"Hey, sugar, I'll give ya 50 bucks if I can have some of that." He said, laughing with his friends.

I frowned. This wasn't the first time I'd been asked something like this. Many say they'll give me money if I'd sex them up or something like that. I'd gotten used to it by now and, being a witch, I had no problem standing up to muggles. "Get outta here, kid. It's not worth you getting killed." I mumbled, looking back at my book.

He took the book at of my hands, and threw it out of my reach. "Listen here, doll. 60 bucks, alright. And 80 here for my friend, Roger."

I rolled my eyes. "Haha, very funny. You guys are so cool. Drop outs, huh?"

"And what are you supposed to be? A Law Student?!" He asked, his temper rising.

"I'm a magician." I said plainly. It was technically true and I wasn't necessarily lying at all.

"Oh, I'm scared now!" He laughed, sarcastically. He grabbed me by my shirt pulling me to my feet. I pushed him off me and took my wand out of my back pocket. I hadn't used magic on any muggle yet, but I would if he pushed me far enough. "Oooh! She's got a wand, guys! Look out! Flowers might come out of it!"

"I wouldn't mess with me, kid. I was at the top of my class at my magic school. I know spells you muggles haven't ever even dreamed of. Alright?" I put my wand back in my pocket. "Don't make me go Avada Kedavra on your muggle-ass."

At this, they all laughed. Then, the leader, grabbed my shoulders and pinned me up against the wall. I had been in this situation before, with Draco. Not at all pleasant. Even with it being Draco. I was all too well prepared but he had gotten grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown into the street.

"Don't you DARE touch her, you filthy muggle!" I heard my saviour yell. Now, I could recognize him from anywhere. It was Marcus Flint to my rescue. Flint pulled him up and punched him straight in the face. He could be REALLY intimidating if he wanted to be. "Get out o' here before I lose my patience." The gang left and I was sitting on the edge of the wall, playing with my hands. I didn't want Flint to see my like this. True, we left each other on bad terms, and I should kill him on the spot, but I was too weak to. Besides, I was glad he got rid of the guys for me.

I saw Flint walk towards me and sigh. "Terra…"

Slowly, I raised my gaze up towards him and gave him a sad, guilty smile. "Hey Marcus…"

He frowned, grabbed my book, and sat down against the wall next of me. After awhile of silence, he finally spoke up. "What are you doing here? You look terrible…"

I bit my lip. "I…I ran away."

"I heard about you and Malfoy-"

"I broke it off with him. We're not engaged anymore."

"I know, I heard. Everyone's been talking about it. Draco showed up at my door a couple weeks ago, thinking you'd come to me. So did your parents. They're worried, Terra."

I shook my head. "I can't go back, Flint…I can't face them again. If I stay with Draco, we both could be killed. Voldemort says we're useless when we're together. And I don't think I'll be able to be without him if I'm around him all the time. I'm tired of Voldemort. I hate to say it, but every time I do something for him, I fear for my life. The entire last year, I was fearing for not only my life, but Draco's. And now we're both in danger."

"Did he say he was going to kill you?"

I sighed. "He said perhaps. But even still…and to go back now would be shameful. I can't go back, I'll be killed for sure."

Marcus frowned, and put his arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder. We may not be as close as we used to be, but at least we're still friends. "You can't live like this. They're worried…Terra…they wouldn't let Voldemort kill you. Just go back."

"No!"

Marcus chuckled a bit. "I almost forgot how stubborn you were." I laughed a little myself. "…you wanna live with me? I got a place…I just can't stand you being alone on the streets…even worse, as a muggle."

I looked up at him and smiled. "That would be amazing…Thank you."

Flint took me back to his home which was in the middle of the woods off the side of London. I'd never been there before. When we got inside, it was a cozy feeling. Not at all cold as the streets were, and a very comforting look. I was surprised he had even remotely good taste.

"This is yours? Sure? Did your parents buy it for you?" I chuckled.

He smirked. "Guess again. I bought it. Years of allowance saved up for this." He looked over at me and squinted painfully. "You look like you haven't had anything to eat for days."

"I haven't, actually." I told him. He sighed.

"I didn't think so." Therefore, he disappeared into a room which I assumed to be the kitchen. "Make yourself at home." I heard him. I nodded to no one and went to lie on the sofa. It was soft and much better than the street. It was nice to not be on my own anymore. Eventually, I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in a gigantic bed. I smiled and slowly got out of bed. I yawned and stretched my arms, then exited the room quietly. It was dark out by now and when I looked at the clock, it was 3 in the morning. I saw Flint lying the sofa and was guessing I got his bed that night. I sat myself next to Flint's head and smiled. He had longer hair now and by some miracle, his teeth were fixed. I smiled to myself. I pushed away some hair from his face to see his tightly shut eyes. Upon touch, almost instantly, he started to move and finally I saw his eyes open. I smiled and he smiled back.

"You're up early." He said after a yawn.

I shrugged. "I went to bed early. Sorry, I shouldn't have woken you."

He shook his head. "No, no, it's not a problem. Are you hungry? You didn't eat anything last night. I was gonna wake you up to eat but decided not to."

I pursed my lips together. "Yeah, I'm hungry." I laughed. At this he got up almost instantly and whipped something together. It took him awhile so I just laid on the couch, making sure not to fall asleep. About 10, 15 minutes later he came in with a tray. It had toast, eggs, cereal, milk, Pancakes, and a Banana.

I laughed. "Wow, thanks." I said as I grabbed the tray and started eating. He sat next to me and just watched me with a huge smile on his face. "So…how've you been before now, Marcus?"

He shrugged. "Same old, Terra. Got a job at the ministry but I'm on my break. They pay me well."

"What department do you work in?" I asked.

"Wizengamot." He replied importantly.

I widened my eyes. "Wow, good job Marcus! I'm so proud of you!"

He smiled. "Thanks." There was a long pause as I was eating until he spoke again. "Terra?"

"What?" I asked as I drank the last of my milk.

"We, er, ended badly. You know we did. I was wondering if maybe we can just start over."

I paused. Somehow, I knew this was coming but was praying that it wouldn't. Oh well. "Marcus, I don't think it's such a good idea we get together."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean as friends."

"Oh...." I said, feeling stupid. I felt so much better. He had changed so much; it blew my mind. "That'd be great. Listen, I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you all these years."

"No, it's nothing. You weren't ready to be engaged at the time being. It's totally-"

"No, it's not ok. Marcus, I was horrible to you. You're a great guy and any woman would be more than happy to be with you. I just didn't notice it. Now that moment's gone and…I'm so sorry."

He put his hand up. "Terra, I've moved on and so did you. You've got Draco and he's probably perfect for you."

"Please don't speak of him." I said shortly.

He frowned realizing his mistake. "Sorry."

It was quiet for awhile, obviously he realized his mistake. I made it quite clear that I didn't want Draco's name in a conversation ever again. I was slowly starting to get over him, as sad as it seemed, and was ready to move on. I didn't know what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. Obviously, I wasn't of age quite yet and would have to wait till next March to be able to use magic without destruction of my wand.

My plan was to leave the wizarding world, the least thing Draco would suspect. Once I turned 17, that is. Move somewhere far away from London and live as a muggle, and hopefully forget all about Draco. It wasn't going to be easy, but I was ready for anything.

I decided to wait at Flints until I reached 17. He wasn't sure why, but gladly offered his home to my exposure. The Malfoy's had already checked his house so it was very unlikely they would check again. My letter to Hogwarts was written shortly after to inform of my drop-out from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They replied a couple days later that they were sorry of this misfortune and will truly miss me. Which they probably give to every kid who drops out. Sure, I got the grades to stay in, just not the motivation.

The day came that was March 1st. My birthday. I was seventeen, and could legally do magic now. And now was the day I had to leave.

Marcus and I hugged for I don't know how long. I was very grateful for his hospitality for the year. If it weren't for him, I'd still be that lonely street girl threatening everyone around the corner. And now I could do magic legally.

We let go as I held onto his arms, still close. "Marcus, I can't say how much I owe you for all you've done."

He smiled slightly. "Don't mention it. But…Terra, you don't have to go. You could stay with me, nobody has to know."

I was afraid he wouldn't try to get me to stay, but he'd have to learn sometime. "Marcus, I'm leaving magic. For good. I'm going to be a muggle; it's what's best for me. I'm not trying to hurt you, Draco, or any of my family. I'm trying to protect them and myself. If I stay, Voldemort will find me, and I'll be killed. Just like that." I let go of his arms and just stood there for a bit.

"What are you going to do? How are you going to live out there?" He asked.

I smiled a bit. I had thought his through many times and had finally reached the conclusion. "I'm going to be a magician."

***~8 years later~***

I walked out of my house door, shutting it closed. Many people looked over at me and I smiled, waving at them. My work wasn't too far. In fact, it was only a couple blocks down the street. I strutted through the streets of Surrey, England down to my work. As I reached it, I saw the sign above the building. *Lestrange's Strangest* it read. Yup, that was the name of my studio. Where all the magic began.

No one had ever produced any illusions such as mine. That's because mine weren't technically illusions, it was actually magic. But the public didn't know that. I entered through the door and saw Malcolm. Malcolm was my partner who did all the magic with me on stage.

"Hi, honey." I said, greeting him in a kiss. Malcolm and I met a little over a month after I first had my studio. It took me awhile to get it but we've been together for about a year now. We've been partners for two years, though. At first, he was only my partner, but eventually he asked me out. And now he's my fiancé! He asked me to marry him about 4 months ago. I was most excited! We get married in a month.

"Hey, baby." He said kissing me back.

I smiled. "Alright, let's get this show started." I said, enthusiastically. We had a show in one hour and I simply could not wait.

An hour later, I performed my show, starting out with simple spells. My opening trick was always the same. I started out in the audience in the aisle. I threw a Frisbee, then apparated to the stage to catch it. It was fairly simple but amazed the audience to no end. One of my other tricks was Malcolm locking me up in a wooden box, putting at least 20 strong locks on the box to ensure I was trapped. They put a curtain over me so all I had to do was unlock them all, get out, lock them all with a simple spell, and appear next to the box. There were many other tricks, those were just some of the simple ones.

Being a magician, I had to learn other regular muggle illusion tricks to gain their attention as well such as the bullet trick, and the disappearing bird cage. That was the most complicated stuff I had to do. The funny was, even my employees didn't exactly know how I did my tricks. I didn't tell any of them that I was a witch. I just said I wanted to keep my tricks a secret.

The show went great, as usual. Now it was just me and Malcolm, because all the employees had left as well. He came up to me, holding my arms and smiling.

"Great job today, dear fiancé." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. I kissed him very quickly and smiled again.

"Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?" He asked quite sad. I had been planning a trip to my hometown for awhile. I didn't know why. I haven't forgotten that I was a witch, that's for sure, considering I do magic all the time. But I haven't used a spell on another person for a long time. For the past 8 years, I've been living as a muggle. I haven't been in contact with any of my old friends. Malcolm doesn't even know about my past as a witch or Draco or anything.

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm over Draco. I've been over Draco ever since I met Malcolm. But, I did miss all of them. And I wanted to tell all my family and old friends that I was getting married, whether they liked it or not. I was happy. I just hoped they understood.

"Terra, that was amazing! You are amazing!" I heard from the doorway. I saw Ashby there. Ashby was Malcolm's sister and we've become very good friends. Not best. Malcolm asked me if she could be my maid of honour. Of course, I accepted. Then, he said I could choose my best man. That, I wasn't expecting. My first option was Draco, which was one of the reasons I wanted to take a trip to go see all of them. I just hope he would accept.

"Thanks, Ash!" I smiled, hugging her tightly. She was always very supportive, even though she's seen the show a gazillion times.

* * *

Not too long after, I was on the train headed back to London. Nervous? Hell yes, I was. I hadn't seen any of these people for 8 years. How was I supposed to face them? How was I supposed to face the wizarding world? I tried to hold my head up and slowly got off the train as it stopped. I walked through the train station at King's Cross and saw the oh too familiar spot where I used to enter platform 9 and 3 quarters. I walked right past it, platforms 9 and 10.

I squinted my eyes a bit and kept going. I decided to start at Diagon Alley, to get a mix of what I've been missing, even though I didn't really miss any of it. I saw the Leaky Cauldron, took a deep breath, and entered.

Tom was still there, and I wondered if he recognized me but I swept past him before he had a chance to look. As I tapped my wand on the wall, Diagon Alley appeared. I sighed, and entered it, looking around. Many things had changed, but it still looked the same somehow. Immediately, I visited the place in which I missed most. The Quidditch shop. I so dearly missed quidditch. It was probably the only thing I missed out of everything.

As I entered the shop, the bell rang, and I smiled. Not too many people were in the shop and I was glad. I don't like crowds. As I walked around, I heard the bell ring again, then I saw the thing I came here to see. A Nimbus 2000, my old broom. I had no idea what happened to it when I left. I'm pretty sure I left it on the Knight Bus but it was probably for the best. I sighed as I crossed my arms, still staring at it. Someone was beside me. Probably a poor person wishing they could have one. I smirked a bit, realizing the old me was coming back some. Sighing a bit, I left, accidentally bumping into the guy next to me. But I didn't care.

When I was in the street, I felt a tap at my shoulder and quickly turned around. I saw a guy there, with blonde hair. I widened my eyes, wondering what he wanted.

"Terra?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes, wondering how he knew my name. But let's face it, I was a legend in Hogwarts. "Yes?" I asked, annoyed.

"It's me…It's, It's Draco."

I widened my eyes as I realized that it was him. It was Draco…Draco Malfoy. I blinked my eyes a couple days.

"Hi…uhm, Hi, Draco. How, uhm, How've you been? I mean, yeah." I said, rather nervously.

He smirked a bit. God, I missed that smirk. "I've been good, I guess. Yourself?" He asked.

"I've, I've been good, Draco. I-I've been good. I was just…erm…trying to find my parents. Do you know if, um, if they still live in the Lestrange manor or did they, uh, did they move?"

He widened his eyes a bit, as if he didn't understand the question. "Uhmm…Terra?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said, pursing my lips together. I was making a complete fool of myself.

"You're parents are dead."

That's all I remember before I blacked out.

* * *

_Thanks for the read! I hope you're surprised and I caught you off guard. haha. At least the beginning where she's been gone for eight years. I wanted to add drama. Review??_


	23. Chapter 23

_Eeek! The second to last chapter of She's Pure Evil! It's technically the last, though, because the next ch. is the Epilogue. I hope you guys like it and I thank all of you have read it all the way here! You guys are awesome!! :D This chapters a bit short and the following one will be the shortest. _

* * *

I woke up on a couch that I definitely recognized before. It was a couch at the Malfoy Manor. I kicked the blanket that was me off and sat up, rubbing my head. My parents were dead? How was that possible? They can't be dead! It's only been eight years!

"Terra…" I heard from behind me. Draco was standing behind the couch with his hands on the top. "You weren't around, we tried to tell you."

A tear escaped my eye as I turned around and quickly wiped it away. Draco came around and sat on the couch next to me. "How, when…? What happened?"

He narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what? What don't I know?" I asked rather hesitantly.

"Terra…there was a huge fight at Hogwarts. Voldemort was defeated and many of the death eaters are either dead or in Azkaban. As for your parents…they were one of the many that were killed."

I widened my eyes. Voldemort was gone? I never thought it was possible. This was all too much to take in so little time. "But what about you and your family? Are your parents…uh…you know?"

"No…we were rather reluctant to being death eaters in the later years, probably kind of obvious. We were never as good as death eaters as you and your parents were. They let us go. Me and my mum and dad are still here. They're at work now." He pursed his lips together and looked at me sadly. I couldn't believe it. I had lost 2 mothers and a father, and my role-model. Even though Voldemort wasn't a very good role-model.

"Wow…I don't know what to say." I said, breathless.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"I was here to find my parents but....you know."

He seemed rather disappointed. "Oh…That's it? You didn't come to, er, see me?"

I sighed. I was rather hoping he wouldn't bring him into the picture. "Draco-"

"Just say yes or no, Terr."

"Don't call me Terr, Draco. And as a matter fact, I did come here to speak to you."

A smile grew on his face as he mentioned that part of my reason to come here was to be with him. "Really? About what?"

"I came here to…" I drew in a deep breath. This was going to hurt him so badly, but I really wanted him to be at my wedding. "to ask you if you wanted to, er, be my best man…at my wedding,"

He lowered his head and closed his eyes for a bit then brought it back up again. "You're getting married?" He asked with hatred in his voice.

"To a muggle…Malfoy."

This made his temper slightly worse. "You're getting married to a muggle! Terra…come on. I'm not as stereotypical as I used to be, but I'd never thought…you know…you would marry one."

"Draco, I know why you're upset, but let's face it. Whatever we had is over. I moved on. You should to. I'm a muggle. I own a muggle car, I use muggle money to pay for muggle-made things. I haven't put a spell on another person for 8 years, and I have a muggle job. And yes, I'm marrying a muggle. His name is Malcolm."

"Malcolm?" He asked, his voice in disgust. "Come on, Terra, please. We were great together. I miss you." He said, holding my hands.

I pursed my lips together. I had always told myself that I was over Draco, and that I loved Malcolm. But the truth was, I've missed Draco so much. I couldn't even say how much I missed him. "Draco…I've missed you too."

A smile grew on his face. "You have?"

I nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked him. He nodded. "Are you going to be my best man or not? Please?" Yes, I was still going to marry Malcolm. I would feel too weird if I left Malcolm for Draco. I specifically left to leave Draco and start a new life. I didn't come back to get my old life back. If I wanted that, I never would have left in the first place.

He sighed. "You're still going to marry him?" Slowly, I nodded. "On one condition." So he was considering it! I widened my eyes and smiled a bit. "Kiss me one more time and tell me it's not everything you've ever wanted."

I wasn't expecting this but slowly, I found myself leaning in. I didn't even know why. He leaned in too and finally our lips touched. It was the best kiss I'd had in a long time. I'd missed him so much. I kissed back and once he realized this, he increased the pace. As usual.

*** * * **

I woke up from Draco's bed with my eye's wide open. Draco was lying down next to me. Oh no, we did not just do what I thought we did. How could this happen? Draco had just woken up and smiled. He put his arm around my chest and pulled me closer. I pushed his arm off and turned around on my other side.

"Draco, this was wrong." I said, sternly.

"Terra…no, it wasn't. This is how it should be. Me and you. Not you and Malcolm. Because…well…because I love you. And I know you love me back."

I sighed, realizing defeat. "I love you too…but that still doesn't make it right."

"So you're gonna marry him even when you don't love him. Does he even know about me? Did you mention me at all?"

I pursed my lips. "No, I never actually mentioned you. He doesn't even know that I'm a witch. I just…I just thought it would make him leave."

"Good, I want him to go!" He said, his temper raising.

Groaning, I got out of bed and started putting my shirt and pants back on. I wrote something on a card and dropped it on the pillow I had rested my head on.

"There's the address to the church. The weddings in a month. Please come." I said, as I walked downstairs. I heard him race after me, but I had apparated back to Surrey before he could say 'wait.'

A month later, I sat in my bathroom, looking at a little piece of equipment that looked like a little thermometer. In the little dial, was a little pink plus sign that haunted me and sent shivers down my spine. My wedding was tomorrow. I wasn't sure whether to be more scared, or excited. What I did with Draco one month ago was not something to be proud of. But I still don't love Malcolm.

But, I decided to marry him. The next day, I had my wedding dress on, and Draco was there as I walked down the aisle, standing next to Malcolm. Malcolm and Draco have become somewhat of friends, so I was happy. Kind of. Ashby was smiling and waving at me as I walked down the aisle with Malcolm's father, considering mine was dead. When I told Malcolm this, he was very sad and supportive, but I was still depressed from it.

Malcolm's father left me standing next to Malcolm with a scared look on the inside. I couldn't show any weakness. As I looked over at Draco, I gulped a little. How was I going to marry Malcolm when I still loved Draco?

"Dearly beloved." The priest started. Wait! I don't wanna get married! "We are gathered here today to witness Malcolm and Persephone together in holy matrimony." How DARE he say my real name! "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I knew this was going to happen. As soon as the priest said this, Draco cleared his throat. "Yeah, I object."

"Draco, you shut your mouth!" I snapped at him. Malcolm stood there, looking utterly confused.

Draco licked his lips slightly and pursed them together to prepare himself for what he had to say. "I have, er, two points. Two, very, deadly…points. You-" He said, pointing to Malcolm. "She doesn't even love you. And…lastly, you don't even know who she is, where she's come from, where she went to school, who her school lovers were, or what she could do to you if she so desperately wanted to. I've had it with this wedding. Go find another best man, Terra. I'm sick of this bull shit." He said as he stormed off. I pursed my lips together as I faced Malcolm. Draco was right. Malcolm didn't know anything about me. Nothing. I hadn't told him anything.

I looked from Malcolm, to Draco, who had left by now. Quickly, I grabbed Malcolm's hand. "I need to talk to you." I whispered slightly and pulled him back down the aisle. He followed silently, seeing to figure out where this was going. I dragged him into the room I was in when I was getting ready, and turned around.

"Malcolm, Draco's right. You deserve to know the truth about me. I'm Persephone Terra Lestrange, I used to live in London. That's all you know. Here's the truth. I went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Draco, the best man, was my school lover, and yes, I'm a witch. I can perform any type of witchcraft anyone asked me to. I was the best in my year, and the worst part is, I wasn't a good witch. I was a horrible witch. I wished bad upon people, and tortured a kid once only because his father killed my mother. Revenge. I was put on a mission by the Dark Lord to kill two people, one of which happened to be Draco. And the sad thing is, I tried 3 times. I actually tried. And actually did kill the other one. My parents were supporters as well and have killed more people than I can count. They were killed eight years ago by the killing curse and all their friends were put into the wizard prison Azkaban where they only torture your mind until you go insane."

He seemed dumbfounded that I had said so much at one time. "I'm not a good person, Malcolm. I'm not a good person at all. And guess what?" I said, as if that stuff wasn't bad enough.

"What?" He asked, rather scared. I don't think he wanted to hear what was coming next.

"I'm pregnant." I said, my voice shaking.

"What! You're pregnant!?" He screamed, putting his hands to his forehead. "Oh, this is unbelievable! You tell me all this now right before our wedding day! And you actually believe that I'm still gonna marry you! Yeah, good luck with our kid. I want NO part of him or her. Take care of it yourself."

"Oh good." I said, as I sighed. "It's not yours."

I saw his eyes burn with fire. "It's not even mine?! Let me guess, could it be Draco?!"

I pursed my lips together and nodded slightly. "Yes, it's Draco's."

"And let me guess, you don't love me either?" He said, his temper rising.

"No…no I don't."

* * *

Malcolm threw off the wedding before I had a chance to. I was miserable. I should have seen this coming ever since I told him the truth about anything. Should have known. No muggle would want to marry a witch or a wizard. That's why we should stick to the blood line.

When I got home, I sat there in my bed eating chocolate ice cream for the past two hours. Suddenly, I heard a loud CRACK and Draco appeared next to my bed.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." I said. Yes, I still loved Draco, but the whole calling off the wedding was not fun.

He was quite for awhile. At first, I thought he'd actually listened to me and left. But he was still there when I looked up. He looked sad or scared or confused. Or all three of them. I couldn't tell which. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked.

I widened my eyes. "Who told you?"

"I heard you…when you talked to Malcolm. Why didn't you tell me, Terra?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll take care of him myself."

"Him?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yeah, him. It's a boy." I said, smiling a bit. A smile appeared on his face.

Draco pursed his lips together a bit, then grabbed my hand. "Terra." He said, with his head hanging low. "I wish I could have asked you this…before I found out about our kid. But…" I felt something cold slip onto my finger. And before I looked down, he cut me off. "Will you marry me?"

I pursed my lips together and smiled a bit. True, it was only just after Malcolm and I broke up, but I missed him so much. "Yes." I looked down at the engagement ring that he had given me 8 years ago. Still in the best condition possible.

* * *

_I hope you liked the 'kind of' end. I did :D Review???_


	24. Epilogue

_YYaaayyy!!! Epilogue! Last chapter!! This one is super short but, hey, it's the epilogue. Not much to say._

_I know what you're thinking. Oh no! SPE is over, whatever will I read by Animic now?! Well, if you really loved this story, I'd really encourage you to read the Fugitive. It's a recent story that is a little more than half way done. It was based off of this story, but it was drastically changed. It's about a girl who is as evil as Voldemort practically. It's DEFIENTELY more dark than this story. Just if you're interested. __

* * *

_

**-11 years later-**

I arrived at platform 9 and three quarters with Draco and our son, Scorpius. It was like a little reunion with everyone. Draco nodded curtly towards Harry and I realized, something had changed between the two of them. Either Draco was only being nice for Scorpius, or something happened that day 19 years ago.

I bent down next to little 11 year old Scorpius and smiled slightly. "Now, Scorpius. Be on your best behavior, and don't worry. It does not matter what house you get in, remember that."

"Course, it's pretty obvious which one he'll be in." Draco said, smartly.

"Draco, don't mess with his mind." I said, disciplining him.

"Dad, what if I don't make it into Slytherin?" Scorpius asked.

Draco smirked a bit. He kneeled down next to him and I stood up. "Then we'll love you even more."

"Come on, Scorpius! Trains going to leave in 10 minutes." Alice said. Alicewas Scorpius's best friend. And she just so happened to be Pansy and Montague's daughter. Yes, Pansy and Montague got together. Who would have thought? She finally got over Draco, though, which made me happy at least.

"Bye, Scorpius! Don't forget to tell your headmaster that you'll be coming home for Christmas." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I won't." Scorpius said. "I'll mail you guys on which house I get in tonight."

"Alright, buddy." Draco said, smirking a bit. 19 years later and the smirk stays on. "I'll send you a letter with Dane as soon as possible." Yes, Dane is still alive. Don't ask how. I really have no idea. Draco took care of him. After all, after I broke up with Draco via owl, Dane never came back. But he's still alive.

"Bye Mom, Dad." Scorpius said as he gave his final wave to us.

"Have fun at Hogwarts, honey!" I yelled out too him.

Draco turned towards me and put his arm around my waist, kissing my head. "He's going to be fine."

"I know." I said, sighing.

Scorpius was a lot like his father. He had the same color hair but really had the same personality as the both of us. Considering Draco and I are very alike. But we didn't raise him the way our parents raised us. Basically, he didn't have anything against muggles or mud-bloods yet. And we hoped he never would have.

He had also inherited MY metamorphism, which I was very proud of. But he liked the color of his hair and I never made him use it unless we were going some place nice. We remained to live in the Malfoy Manor after we married. It was so big, we rarely saw much of Narcissa or Lucius anyway. And it was good for Scorpius. Very big environment.

Of course, it was less gloomy than it used to be. There is still green all over the house, but I hired some house-elves to fix it up for us. After all…Narcissa never was the best at cleaning.

I quit my muggle job of being a magician and started to work for the Ministry of Magic in the wizengamot. I ended up working alongside Hermione and I have to say, we're very good friends now. Draco took his fathers spot once he died and was the minister's number one man, just as Lucius was.

I had forgotten all about Malcolm. The last I heard about him, he was married to some muggle Kim girl. I didn't care and I didn't plan on visiting him any time soon. It would be to weird. I had hoped things would have ended better but I was fine with it. I had Draco now.

We decided not to have another kid. We figured let's keep the 'only child' in the family. After all, we'd never had any brothers or sisters. But we'd never told him that he was an accident. In fact, Scorpius doesn't even know that I lived 8 years as a muggle. I was never planning on telling him. Perhaps when he gets older.

Yup, things could never have ended more happily than this. I was happily married, with a nice job, and had a wonderful family. Things could never had ended better. That's all there is to this story.

Oh and P.S: Scorpius got into Slytherin.

_

* * *

_

_Awwh! Yay! Review?_

_One more thing. If you liked this story, I'd LOVE it if you read my other story The Fugitive. It's a Draco/OC and it's about a dark evil character as well. XD It's my favourite story that I've written as a writer. _


End file.
